


Nada está escrito.

by Haoyoh_Asakura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haoyoh_Asakura/pseuds/Haoyoh_Asakura
Summary: Tras varios rechazos por parte de Ladybug, Adrien decide no insistir más y enfocarse en su carrera como actor y modelo. Sin embargo el amor no está fuera de su vida y poco a poco se dará cuenta de que existen otras opciones. Los akumas se fortalecen, los poderes evolucionan y nuevos compañeros llegan a ayudarles. Advertencia: Gabriel Agreste no será tan frío como en la serie, Contiene yaoi y lemon explícito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos los fans de Miraculous!
> 
> Como a muchos que gustan de esta interesante historia, estoy aquí ante ustedes con un fanfic; el primero que escribo en este fandom, espero que les guste. Eso sí les tengo muchas advertencias antes de empezar a leer.   
> Primero: En esta historia no encontrarán nada de Adrienette, Marichat, LadAdrien o cualquier otro nombre que le pongan a la pareja de Adrien y Marinette ¿Por qué? Pues porque en lo personal, no me gusta esta pareja; Marinette me parece un personaje muy plano, egoísta y mediocre; no hay diferencia entre Ladybug y ella, con o sin disfraz ambas son lo mismo; a diferencia de Adrien y Chat Noir. Al principio cuando empecé a ver la serie, Marinette me pareció un personaje diferente en comparación con Serena (Sailor Moon) en lo que respecta a niñas mágicas, pero con el paso del tiempo y las muchas repeticiones, he podido ver que es prácticamente lo mismo e incluso peor, pues al menos Sailor Moon era capaz de sacrificarse por sus amigas y esta niña en el capítulo de la titiritera, jamás hizo algo por rescatar la muñeca de Chat Noir. Este es un ejemplo de muchos que tengo y obviamente no los voy a mencionar todos, además, les aseguro que no haré bashing a Marinette, o al menos trataré.   
> Segundo: Esta historia contendrá yaoi y lemon explícito.  
> Y tercero: Habrá ocasiones en las que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero les aseguro que habrá capítulo.   
> Bueno, creo que es todo; espero que les guste y que comience el show.

 Capítulo 1.

 

La sexualidad para muchos es un tema fácil y natural de manejar, hablan de sexo abiertamente y experimentan sin inhibición alguna; pero para otros es un tabú, un tema vergonzoso que sólo debe tratarse con absoluta discreción en el seno de la familia; por suerte para mí, fui criado dentro del primer grupo. Antes de conocer a Plagg, cuando quería hablar con alguien sobre mí día, inventaba que estaba acompañado de la única persona que parecía interesado en lo que tenía que decir ¡Así es! Yo imaginaba que estaba en una entrevista. Una en la que podía decir lo que se me viniera en gana sin preocuparme por dejar en mal a papá.

— ¡Hola! Soy Adrien Agreste hijo de Giselle y Gabriel Agreste. Actor, bailarín y cantante por parte de madre y modelo muerto de hambre por parte de padre. — Una manera divertida que bien podría utilizar en las entrevistas si su padre no lo asesinara al final.

— Un placer conocerte. — Saludó su interlocutor imaginario, un adulto joven de alrededor de 30 años con la piel clara y el cabello castaño. — Es un medio muy reñido este en el que ambos te han metido ¿Cuál ha sido tú formación para poder mantenerte en este ambiente laboral?

— He cursado varios tipos de disciplinas con el fin de mejorar en mi carrera, no sólo como modelo, también como actor; he estudiado canto, jazz, tap, hip hop, ballet y teatro en Londres. Practiqué a temprana edad gimnasia y karate, pero me los quitaron porque me dejaban muchos moretones y callos nada estéticos; actualmente retomé las artes marciales por razones muy personales, ahora estoy estudiando Jet kun do y me dijeron que próximamente aprendería también idiomas, computación y dibujo. Francamente no sé hasta dónde quiere llevarme mi papá con todo esto.

— Al hospital, probablemente. — Ambos, tanto el reportero ficticio como el mismo Adrien rieron de esto. — ¿No crees que esto es demasiado para ti?

— La verdad sí, no lo niego es demasiado, pero admito que me gusta; desde pequeño el teatro me cautivó, mamá era actriz, por ella fue que empecé a participar en algunas obras pequeñas donde no tenía dialogo alguno, luego fui aprendiendo y obteniendo pequeños papeles hasta llegar a personajes reconocidos como Gavroche en los miserables.

— Eso es impresionante, pero ¿A qué hora eres un niño?— Adrien se encogió de hombros dejando en claro que tampoco lo sabía. — ¿No crees que te están obligando a crecer muy rápido?

— Es posible; no he hecho algunas cosas que los chicos de mi edad hacen como ir a fiestas de cumpleaños o asistir a campamentos. Me la paso entre adultos hablando de trabajo.

— ¿Hay algo que te permitan hacer para ti y solo para ti mismo?— Adrien no lo pensó mucho.

— Bueno, a temprana edad descubrí que era bisexual, y apenas pude empecé a explorar mi sexualidad sin restricciones.

— ¿Tú padre sabe sobre tú bisexualidad?

— ¡Sí! En ese aspecto no he tenido ningún problema con él, al contrario; mi padre me enseñó lo primero que debía saber sobre sexo y también me dijo que mientras no causara escándalos y me cuidara, hiciera con mi sexualidad lo que se me antojara; y así lo hice, era la única libertad que me daban y obvio que la aproveché.

— ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

— A los 10 u 11 años de edad, quizás menos, ya empezaba a descubrir las mieles del placer y el deseo con mi mejor amiga Chloe Bourgeois, ahora sé que a eso se le llama tener “Amigos con beneficios;” al principio ninguno de los dos tenía planes de ningún tipo, solo nos divertíamos aprendiendo.

— ¡¿Y el señor Bourgeois no se molestó por esto?!

— ¡Por el contrario! Chloe me confió que el mismo alcalde nos compraba los condones que usábamos, supongo que esperaba que algún día su niñita y el hijo de Gabriel Agreste se comprometan en matrimonio; eso no está en mis planes por ahora y por parte de ella...quizás.

— ¿No temes que Chloe Bourgeois te ponga una trampa?

— ¡NO! Quizás ustedes crean que Chloe estaba de acuerdo con él y que siempre está planeando algo para conseguir atraparme ¡Pero no es así! Ella ante el mundo se comportará como una…bully, pero conmigo fue y siempre ha sido una excelente cómplice y amiga; me cuida mucho. Es una pena que no pueda compartirle mi más grande secreto y también mi corazón, ese lo tomó una chica vestida de traje rojo y lunares negros hace ya algo de tiempo; tal vez demasiado para mi propio bien.

— ¿Y solo con ella has tenido sexo? ¿O hay alguien más?

— ¿Quieres saber si he hecho algo con algún hombre?— Su acompañante imaginario sonrió como respuesta. — ¡Claro que lo he hecho! Con algunos y muy bien estudiados compañeros modelos y actores un par de años mayores que yo; cuando no tenemos mucho tiempo por culpa del trabajo nos quedamos sólo en urgentes caricias y sexo oral, pero cuando es posible...— Ambos rieron cómplices.

— Y ¿Quién fue el primero?

— El primero fue un cantante de rock muy popular en Europa que me contrató para aparecer en uno de sus vídeos.

— ¿Conocemos a este cantante?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— El vídeo en el que apareciste se llamó “Ma douce tentation” (Mi dulce tentación) ¿Verdad?

— Sí, y fue muy escandaloso para varios, pues lo mostraba a él cantando apasionadamente en un concierto mientras yo me preparaba backstage en uno de mis tantos desfiles de moda; todos obviamente comprendieron el mensaje, un hombre adulto le estaba dedicando una canción de amor a un chico más joven; a muchos no les pareció y eso a él le encantó, la controversia le fascina; aún ahora siguen hablando de ese álbum y nuestra relación como amigos continuó después hasta llegar a otro nivel.

— ¿Y fue bueno?

— ¡Dios! fue realmente placentero. Siempre que viene a la ciudad y se hospeda en el hotel “Le Grand Paris” nos reunimos ¿Les conté que también me enseñó a tocar la guitarra? Incluso me regaló una.

— Debe ser un algo muy preciado para ti.

— ¡Lo es!

— Y retomando el tema de la chica de traje rojo y lunares…— Cambió el tema el reportero.

— ¡Vaya que ha sido mi desgracia y desvelo esa mujer! No negaré que desde el primer día que la vi quedé perdidamente enamorado de ella, al grado de intentar llamar su atención y conseguir su corazón todo un año completo ¡¿Quién invierte tanto tiempo si no estás realmente enamorado?!

— ¿Qué has hecho para conquistarla? — He hecho de todo ¡De todo! Para atraerla; le he regalado una flor cada vez que me era posible, nada de ramos extravagantes que la pusieran nerviosa, y porque yo no podía llevarlos conmigo entre los techos; lamentablemente mis pobres regalos siempre los desechaba en cuanto podía, dejándolas en algún florero o regalándola a una admiradora que lograra acercarse a ella.

— Creo que Alya ya recibió unas cuatro.

— ¡Así es! Una vez traté de recitarle un poema y mientras me quitaba los nervios de encima, dio inicio al patrullaje y se retiró para no escucharme; en otra ocasión sí pude decirle algunas palabras, pero creyó que se lo estaba diciendo a París y no a ella.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

— ¡Sí! Una y otra vez me ha estado rechazando. Cuando le mostraba mi fuerza, mis habilidades felinas o mi encanto como caballero francés, terminaba diciendo que era un presumido; si me portaba cortés, serio y educado creía que estaba enfermo o se reía de mí para luego tomarme de a loco e ignorarme y si le jugaba bromas y le decía, a mi buen juicio, divertidos juegos de palabras, mejor no te digo lo que me llegaba a pasar. Siempre que podía le insistía que confiara en mí y reveláramos nuestras identidades, con el fin de también poder conquistarla en nuestras formas civiles, pero ella siempre me decía que no podíamos por nuestro propio bien.

— ¿Crees que no te tenga confianza?

— Más de una vez me lo he preguntado.

— Pues a mí me parece, que ella no quiere nada contigo.

— Eso me temo, pero yo no he querido creerlo; así que seguí insistiendo e insistiendo e insistiendo, hasta que por fin me dijo lo que más temía escuchar…que le gustaba otro chico.

— ¡No! ¿Y cómo te sentiste?

— ¡Me quería morir! Sentí que me caía a pedazos frente a ella, yo…quería llorar, gritar, decirle que estaba equivocada; que éramos uno, que yo podría hacerla más feliz que cualquier otro muchacho si me diera la oportunidad, pero me quedé callado; no sé por qué no hice nada, ni lloré ni dije algo para disuadirla.

— ¿Sería un golpe de madurez?

— No lo sé, yo solo me quede ahí, escuchando lo mucho que le gustaba ese otro chico y todo lo que le hacía sentir cuando este solo la saludaba ¿Cómo podría competir contra eso? Un solo “Buenos días” de este sujeto y ya estaba derretida ¡¿Y yo?! ¡Con todo lo que he hecho por ella no pude conseguir nada!— Adrien se quedó en silencio, pensando unos segundos para luego continuar con su monólogo interno. — En verdad que me dolió saber que había otro, y espero, ahora que recuerdo ese momento, que no haya notado lo mucho que me había lastimado.

— Creo que lo hizo. — El joven modelo estaba de acuerdo.

— Es posible, porque se disculpó conmigo; me dijo que yo era un gran chico y que encontraría a alguien que me haría muy feliz y, en fin ¿Qué más podía hacer además de sonreír y desearle lo mejor con ese otro fulano?

— Otro movimiento de madurez de tu parte ¿No lo crees?

— ¡Ojalá un mal rayo lo parta al desgraciado!

— Bueno, hasta ahí llegó la madurez. — El chico rió un momento con su propio chiste. — ¿Y qué hiciste después?

— Con todo el aplomo que pude reunir y con el corazón hecho pedazos, le di las buenas noches a quién fuera y quién sabe si seguiría siendo la chica de mis sueños y me devolví lo más rápido posible a mi casa. Todo el camino lo recorrí prácticamente a ciegas, yo no paraba de llorar y no sabía si algún día podría dejar de hacerlo. Luego de entrar por la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta y des transformarme, me refugié en mi cama y me puse a gritar contra la almohada y a llorar sin consuelo.

— Lo lamento mucho ¿Alguien acaso te consoló?

— Plagg volaba alrededor de mi cabeza y me daba ánimos; creo, en realidad no lo escuchaba con claridad y no iba a preguntarle, no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, quería estar solo, pero eso tampoco se me dio bien ese día. Demasiada mala suerte para este pobre gato.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Al parecer lo que Plagg trataba de decirme entre sus palabras de apoyo, era que Nathalie estaba afuera llamándome para ir a cenar y quizás alcanzó a escucharme porque preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien.

— ¿No quisiste hablar con ella tampoco?

— No. La aprecio en verdad, pero no me sentía con ganas de hablar de esto con ella.

— Ella te quiere mucho ¿No intentó entrar y ver lo que te pasaba?

— No puede entrar sin mi permiso a mi habitación pues no siempre estoy presentable; así que estaba seguro que no iban a molestarme; hasta que abrieron la puerta de golpe.

— ¡¿Entró a la fuerza?!

— Eso supuse, iba a reclamarle por invadir mi privacidad, cuando vi que el que había entrado a verme era mi padre.

— ¡¿En serio?! Pensé que no te venía a ver.

— ¡Y no lo hace! A menos que algo importante se presente.

— Bueno, esto era importante.

— Pero no creí que lo fuera para él.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— preguntó con interés su interlocutor.

— Jamás olvidaré esa conversación. — Adrien volvió a ese preciso momento.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— Me preguntó con su frialdad característica, pero lo ignoré y seguí recostado.

— Nada. — Le respondí sin mirarlo, no quería que supiera que estaba llorando, pero la voz quebrada me traicionó. — Quiero estar solo. — Le exigí dándole la espalda y confiado en que pronto me dejaría en paz. No sin antes, por supuesto, decirme algo como “No quiero verte con los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada mañana en el trabajo, así que deja de llorar” pero no fue así. Me sorprendió mucho sentir que tomaban asiento en la cama justo a mi lado y comenzaban a acariciar mi cabeza y espalda. Me quedé helado.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando?— Me volvió a preguntar con sincera preocupación de su parte y un tono amable en su voz; aún me pregunto si estaría soñando.

— Al parecer el que te hayas salido sin avisar esa noche de navidad obró un milagro en él.

— Eso parece, no es algo que recomiende a todo mundo hacer; pero a mí me funcionó.

— ¿Qué le dirías a los jóvenes que están viendo esta entrevista?— Se divertía solo.

— Que no escapen de su casa, y si igual piensan hacerlo lleven un suéter. — Una vez más el chico de cabellos rubios rió con su broma personal.

— Y ¿Qué pasó después?— Retomaron el tema.

— Yo…comencé desconfiado y realmente impresionado a girarme para verlo; el tenerlo a un lado, esperando saber de mí era algo que no esperaba.

— Ya me imagino tu cara. — Adrien volvió a sonreír divertido.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— Me preguntó de nuevo, así que, empecé a hablar con cuidado.

— Yo…— Lo miraba en espera de que se levantara y se fuera porque había cambiado de parecer o porque yo habría sido muy lento en compartir; pero ahí seguía y entonces confié.

— Le dije, a una chica que… me gusta y me, rechazó. — No pude evitar los sollozos mientras hablaba; y ahora esperaba nervioso que menospreciara mis sentimientos, pero lo que siguió aún no lo puedo creer.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!— Me preguntó sin poder dar crédito a mis palabras y me miraba como si le estuviera haciendo una mala broma, pero no era así.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!— Insistió.

— Yo…— Comencé a sentarme a su lado a la vez que me limpiaba algunas lágrimas con la mano. — Estuve, hablando con una chica, por mucho tiempo y, hoy me dijo que no quiere nada, conmigo. — Mi padre no podía creerlo.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayan rechazado?!— Estaba casi gritando. — ¡¿A ti?! ¡¿Acaso es una estúpida?!— le miré sorprendido. — ¡¿Qué no te vio bien, qué no sabe quién eres?! ¡¿Acaso esa chica es ciega?!— En verdad que se le veía muy indignado; y yo me preguntaba por quién en realidad ¿Por su único hijo o por su modelo estrella?

— ¡¿Dónde diablos conociste a esa tipa?!— Tenía que inventar algo, no podía decirle que era Ladybug.

— En, internet. — No parecía comprender. — No le dije quién era, no…usamos nuestros nombres ni fotos, yo quería que me quisiera por ser yo y no…— Ahora entendía; las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas, las inseguridades estaban acabando conmigo. — ¿Por qué no me quiso?— Pregunté sin darme cuenta, esperando al fin tener una respuesta. — ¿No fui interesante?— No me atreví a verle a la cara. — ¿No puedo ser capaz de atraer a alguien sin ser modelo? ¿Soy tan poca cosa?— Él estaba en silencio, quería que me dijera algo, temía que le fuera a dar la razón a ella, pero en lugar de cumplir con mis muchos temores, mi padre me estrechó entre sus brazos.

— ¡¿En serio?!— El chico dijo sí con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza.

— Yo estaba impactado, podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces me había abrazado en el año, y me habrían sobrado dedos. Cubierto de su calor y percibiendo su colonia me sentí tan bien, me sentí protegido, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así que me puse a llorar sin restricción alguna.

— ¿Estás mejor?— Me preguntó después de no sé cuánto tiempo, solo pude responder sí, con un lento movimiento de mi cabeza, un poco más tranquilo.

— Bien. — Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo. — Ahora quiero que te quede bien en claro. — Inició al tiempo que limpiaba mis lágrimas con su pañuelo. — Tú no eres solo una cara bonita; de eso me he asegurado exhaustivamente.

— Muy cierto. — Opinó el reportero imaginario con el chico de acuerdo también. Continuó.

— ¿Entonces, por qué…?— No pude terminar mi pregunta pues sentía un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Porque es una tonta!— Respondió. — Una joven de escasa experiencia y cerrada cabeza. Tú eres un joven educado, inteligente y jovial. — Miré a mí padre por esto último, pues no se lo creí ¿Cómo sabría él si soy divertido o no, cuando no estamos juntos más de dos minutos al día? Al ver mis dudas respondió.

— Lo sé porque pude verlo en la cena de navidad cuando estabas con tus amistades. — Sonreí complacido. — Si no fueras alguien interesante, confiable y alegre, no habrías hecho tantos buenos amigos. — Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mi rostro. — No llores por una adolescente con tan pocas luces. — Me pidió sin ningún tono de ultimátum en su voz y recogiendo con su pañuelo cada una de mis lágrimas. — Te aseguro que pronto encontrarás a quien en verdad te valore por quién eres; no te apresures en buscar pareja, eres joven ¡Diviértete!— No me veía muy convencido que digamos, por lo que agregó. — Date un tiempo para olvidar a esta chica, dedícate a todo lo que tienes ahora por hacer; te aseguro que sin buscarlo llegará la persona indicada para ti. — Correspondí a sus palabras con una sonrisa, claramente más tranquilo.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Te lo aseguro. — No pude evitar darle un abrazo ¡El cual fue correspondido!— El entrevistador sonrió.

— Me alegro por ti.

— ¡Gracias!

— Y ¿Qué pasó después?

— Me dijo...

— Muy bien; ahora baja a cenar, Nathalie te dará Dexametasona (Gotas para los ojos) y otros tratamientos para que descanses; mañana no te quiero ver todo hinchado y con los ojos rojos en las fotos ni en el escenario ¿De acuerdo?— No pude evitar reír ante tal petición, ese era mi papá después de todo.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Vamos!— Y sin decir más nos levantamos de la cama y nos fuimos al primer piso, seguidos de cerca por Nathalie, quien al parecer estaba muy orgullosa de mi padre, y no era la única, incluso Plagg que nos miraba desde el segundo piso del cuarto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Y ¿Así terminó todo?— Preguntaba mi entrevistador imaginario. — ¿Ambos cenaron juntos y renunciarías a Ladybug?

— Esa noche mí padre no se quedó a cenar conmigo, no era algo para reprocharle, ya sabía desde temprano que saldría y llegaría tarde; por el contrario, le agradezco que me haya visto antes de irse y se quedara conmigo hasta que estuve mejor. Ya solo en el comedor pude pensar bien lo que estaba viviendo con “Mi lady.” Era verdad, tenía que dejar ir esa relación de un solo individuo, no era sano para mí ni justo para ella continuar; sabía que debía amarme primero a mí mismo antes que a alguien más.

— ¿Entonces se acabó? ¿Ya no lo volverás a intentar?

— No les mentiré, quizás vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo apenas se dé la oportunidad, pero sé que debo resistir a la tentación. — Unas cuántas lágrimas más corrieron libres por sus mejillas. — Debo decirle adiós a mí querida Ladybug y con total sinceridad desearle todo lo mejor junto al chico que le gusta.

— Estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien con quien seguir tu camino y al final, como amigos, ambos verán el pasado con una gran sonrisa.

— Espero que así sea. — Deseó Adrien entre suspiros.

— Ahora estás en una obra musical ¿Verdad?

— ¡Así es! Se trata del musical de Billy Elliot, mi personaje es Billy y en verdad que estoy muy entusiasmado con este personaje.

— Es un papel muy exigente.

— Sí, hay que cantar, bailar entre muchas cosas más.

— ¿Ya te vieron tus compañeros de clase?— Adrien sonrió.

— ¡No lo sé! Creo que no todos.

— Chloe ya lo hizo.

— Sí, en la premier y después con Sabrina.

— ¿Y alguien más?— Adrien lo pensó un poco.

— Nino pudo verme porque pude meterlo tras bambalinas.

— ¿Lo metiste como ayudante tuyo?— El rubio modelo dijo sí con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza, estaba entre divertido y apenado. — ¿Por qué no le compraste un boleto?

— ¡Porque estaban agotados! Aún después de dos meses del estreno siguen agotados; quizás puedas conseguir un boleto para el martes o el miércoles, pero sería con mi suplente y obvio que Nino no lo quería ver a él; por eso se le ocurrió que lo metiera como mi asistente.

— ¿Y le gustó la obra?

— ¡Le encantó! Dijo que había estado fabuloso y que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera hacer todo lo que hice en el escenario.

— Por lo que escucho estaba fascinado.

— ¡Así es! Al día siguiente se la pasó diciéndole al resto de nuestros compañeros lo bien que había estado en la función. Me hizo muy feliz.

— Me alegro por ti. Bien, ya es noche y debes descansar; te agradezco mucho esta entrevista y espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar. — Se despedía el entrevistador ficticio de su creador.

— Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo; nos vemos pronto. — Respondió Adrien con su voz y no en sus pensamientos; recargado en la cabecera de su cama y con la mirada perdida en el enorme ventanal de su habitación.

— Adrien… ¡Adrien!— El joven con calma posó su vista sobre el pequeño ser negro que flotaba frente a él.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas buen rato en silencio y mirando a un solo punto en el espacio. Parecías catatónico. — El joven de ojos esmeraldas le sonrió con calma y respondió.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes; hago esto desde hace algunos años.

— ¿Qué, perderte?

— Algo así.

— Bueno, pues si ya acabaste vete a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho camembert que comer.

Adrien sabía que esa era la manera en que su kwami demostraba su cariño, por lo que pausadamente empezó a hacerle caso. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría cuando se volviera a encontrar con Ladybug, lo más probable es que intentara conquistarla de nuevo, la verdad odiaba perder; pero eso sí, a la primera señal de rechazo, abandonaría por completo la misión.

 

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fe de erratas: Revisé el capítulo anterior y noté que no había puesto a qué edad Adrien había tenido relaciones con el cantante, no fue a los 10 años, no fue el mismo año que con Chloe, fue un poco más adelante, primero aprendió con su amiga; y ya después fue a explorar con otros. 
> 
> Y también olvidé mencionar que Gabriel Agreste, como lo vieron en el primer capítulo, no es taaan frío con su hijo. Sí, seguirá siendo exigente y un poco ausente, pero no significa que no recuerde cómo ser padre.
> 
> ¡Listo! Que comience el show.

Capítulo 2.

Un nuevo día de escuela comenzaba, y una semana estaba llegando a su fin. Era viernes y una jovencita de cabellos rubios y vestido rosa, arreglaba su celular para grabar un proyecto iniciado y bastante estudiado por ella desde que su buen amigo el príncipe Alí regresara a su tierra. 

— Ésta es mi querida escuela. — Presumía la pequeña Rosita ante la cámara de su propio celular. — Príncipe Alí, te presento el instituto François Dupont ¿Es enorme verdad? — Enfocaba todos los puntos atractivos de su escuela; aquellos que imaginaba serían de gran interés para su alteza y ahora buen amigo desde aquél día donde ella se convirtiera en un akuma. — Ese de allá arriba es mi salón de clases y allá está el laboratorio de química y allá…— Continuaba mientras poco a poco iban llegando el resto del estudiantado al edificio y sus dos mejores amigos se aproximaban a ella.

— ¡Hola Rosita!— Saludó Nathaniel seguido de cerca por una chica alta de cabello largo y negro con violeta.

— ¡Hola Rosi!— Se escuchó por parte de Juleka al tiempo que se inclinaba y daba un pequeño besito a la niña de rosa en los labios. — ¿Qué haces? 

— Estoy mostrando el colegio al príncipe Alí. — Les mostró el celular a sus amigos. — Él nunca ha estado en una escuela pública y quiero que al menos pueda asistir con nosotros por medio de vídeos.

— Eso parece una buena idea. — Le celebró su novia. 

— Aunque de ésta forma tenga que tolerar un grupo fuera de su nivel social. — Opinó Nath tomando asiento junto a Juleka en las escaleras metálicas verdes que llevan a la oficina del director.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Pidió saber la pequeña rubia algo confundida. 

— A que alguien como el príncipe Alí no se sentaría con un grupo de freaks como nosotros. — Comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo con su amiga gótica afirmando cada palabra que salía de su boca. — Sino con ellos. — Apuntó a un grupo específico de chicos. — “Los populares.” — Rosita miró y enfocó al mismo tiempo a dónde sus amigos señalaban, y como era una grabación sin cortes, la chica empezó a presentar a cada uno de los antes mencionados.

— Ya conoces a Nath y a Jul. — Ambos saludaron sin muchas ganas a la pantalla, pues este no era el primer vídeo que le enviaba. — Ahora te presento a los que ellos llaman “Populares.”— Enfocó y comenzó a presentarlos. — La rubia de cola de caballo y ropas amarillas es Chloe, a ella ya la conoces, es la hija del alcalde.

— Sólo por eso es popular. — Agregó Nathaniel al vídeo. — Por eso y por ser la mayor productora de akumas de toda Francia. — Este comentario hizo reír a las dos chicas.

— Eso es cierto, y ese de allá se llama Nino. — Señaló la pequeña vestida de rosa a un chico moreno de gafas y audífonos grandes colgando de su cuello sentado en una banca. — Se hizo popular al salir ganador en un programa de concursos en televisión. 

— Qué efímeras son nuestras “Celebridades escolares.”— El comentario de Juleka volvió a desatar las risas de sus amigos.

— Con tan poco ya son populares. — Le apoyó el pelirrojo.

— Bueno, no todos nuestros chicos populares son tan simplones. — Continuó Rosita. — Allí, llegando al colegio en un lujoso auto del año está Adrien Agreste. — Siguió con su celular al antes mencionado desde la puerta hasta donde estaba el DJ. — Es el modelo juvenil más importante de toda Francia.

— Del mundo entero, querrás decir. — Compartió el chico del pequeño grupo entre suspiros mientras seguía con la vista al antes mencionado. — Además es actor ¿Ya lo vieron en “Billy Elliot”? ¡Me encanta! Creo que he visto la obra unas seis veces desde su estreno. — Declaró, para luego darse cuenta de las miradas y sonrisas divertidas de sus compañeras en su cuasi declaración de amor. — ¡Ah, no…yo…!

— ¡¡Uuuyyyy!!— Exclamaron las dos sin dejar de verlo y grabarlo a la vez.

— ¡Eso me huele a romance!— Inició la rubia sin dejar de apuntarle con su celular. 

— ¡¡Nooo!! Lo que pasa es que cómo mamá es la directora de la obra; la he acompañado a algunos ensayos y presentaciones, pues yo le ayudo en lo que puedo con algunos diseños o cargando cosas, la mayoría de las veces soy el mensajero y, pues…— No importaba las excusas que pusiera, sus amigas sabían la verdad, así que derrotado dejó de luchar. — ¡Aaahh!— Suspiró. 

— ¿Por qué no lo has invitado a salir?— Preguntó la gótica.

— ¡¿Por qué?! porque es obvio. — respondió el chico con tristeza. — El joven prodigio de las pasarelas y escenarios no es gay, por eso. — Esta noticia entristeció a las dos amigas y seguro también al joven que recibiría el vídeo.

— Bueno. — Continuó Rosita para tratar de animar el ambiente. — Sí Adrien fuera gay, te aseguro que se enamoraría de ti, se casarían y tendrían tres o cuatro lindos bebés.

— ¡¡ ¿Quuuééééé?!!— Exclamaron Juleka y Nathaniel para luego reír a carcajadas.

— ¡¿Tres o cuatro bebés?!— Preguntó primero Nath. — ¡¿No crees que son demasiados?!

— Pero él es rico. — Señaló Juleka. — Podrá pagar una o dos niñeras.

— Pues sí. — Admitió el pelirrojo. — Pero yo no quiero que nuestros hijos estén en manos de completas extrañas, quiero cuidarlos personalmente y, tampoco quiero que sean tantos. — Sin dejar de mirar al muchacho de cabellos de oro y ojos esmeraldas, el pelirrojo agregó. — Tendremos dos hijos pasados los primeros dos años de nuestro matrimonio. — Sus amigas sonrieron ante esta fantasía.

— Y… ¿Si él quisiera tener tres o cuatro?— Preguntó interesada Rosita. — ¿Qué le dirías?

— Le diría; cariño…lo que tú quieras. 

— ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!!— Esta vez las carcajadas fueron tan fuertes que muchos de los que estaban en el patio se giraron a verlos. La campana de inicio de clases comenzó a sonar, por lo que los muchachos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar rumbo al salón.

— Aun no entiendo por qué dibujaste a Marinette en tú comic como si fuera tú novia y no a Adrien, ya que es más que obvio que bateas para nuestro equipo. — Retomó Juleka un viejo tema, el cual obviamente ya tenía cansado a Nath de tanto explicarlo.

— Porque era un boceto de tira cómica, y ya saben que en la mayoría los protagonistas siempre son heterosexuales.

— Pero tú eras el héroe. — Señaló de nueva cuenta Rosita.

— ¡Ya se los dije! Solo era un boceto, un borrador, no se me ocurrió nadie más y me puse como súper héroe, además ¿Quién no quisiera ser uno hoy en día cuando en realidad es posible serlo?— Eso era cierto.

— Entonces ¿No te gusta Marinette?— Una vez más.

— ¡Ya les dije que no! Necesitaba una chica para pareja del héroe y la única chica medianamente decente en la clase era ella.

— ¿Y nosotras?— Preguntó curiosa Juleka.

— Ustedes son pareja, y la verdad jamás me han inspirado nada hetero. — Ninguna de las dos se vio ofendida.

— Rosita es bi. — Señaló acertadamente su propia novia.

— Pero siempre la veo contigo. — Eso lo aclaraba todo. Ya dentro del salón y en sus respectivos lugares, Rosita continuó con su presentación. 

— Bien, la chica morena de cabello rojizo y gafas que viene subiendo los escalones y repartiendo tarjetas es Alya. — Señalaba la pequeña rubia a la antes mencionada, quien iba repartiendo invitaciones a selectos chicos en el salón de clases. — Ella se hizo popular al ser la primera en grabar a los héroes de Paris y también al tener un blog dedicado a Ladybug; además de conseguir también una entrevista con ella, es algo arrogante si le preguntas a cualquiera. 

— Y también dominante, presumida e inquisitiva. — Agregó Juleka. — Pero ¿Quién lo nota?

— Me pregunto por qué no pone tanto empeño en Le Chat Noir como lo hace con la tal Ladybug. — Las palabras de Nathaniel sonaban algo salpicadas de molestia mientras miraba a la bloguera hablar con Alix y Kim; sus dos amigas sabían de su fascinación por el héroe de ropas negras y ojos verdes, por lo que Juleka compartió divertida al oído del dibujante, pero igual de fuerte para que se grabara en el vídeo. 

— La respuesta es muy simple…Alya está enamorada de Ladybug. — Las carcajadas por parte de los tres amigos se escuchó por todo el salón.

— ¡Es verdad!— Exclamó el pelirrojo como si lo anterior ya hubiera sido resuelto antes. — ¡Cielos! Cómo pude olvidarlo. — Se palmeó la frente entre las risas de sus compañeras, estas agregaron. 

— Ya te hemos dicho como un millón de veces. — Inició la atractiva, pero retraída gótica. — Que sí quieres que esto sea ecuánime, monta tú mismo tú propio blog dedicado por completo a Le Chat Noir. — Las caras de Rosita y Nathaniel fueron completamente diferentes la una de la otra; la chica estaba de acuerdo con su novia y sonreía en señal de total apoyo esperanzada de que el niño de cabellos de fuego se animara a hacerlo, en cambio este, estaba aterrado de los comentarios de sus “Amigas.”

— Me encantaría que iniciaras el proyecto. — opinaba la pequeña de ropas rosas. — Tú eres su más grande fan y estoy segura que harías un gran trabajo.

— En realidad lo adoras. — Lo delató Juleka aportando otra versión de la historia. 

— Siempre estás buscando sus fotografías en internet.

— O dibujándolo por tú cuenta; en formas por demás atrevidas. — Continuaba echándolo de cabeza con una versión más apegada a la realidad.

— ¡No es cierto!— Trató de defenderse el joven sin nada de éxito.

— Siempre has dicho que si pudieras lo entrevistarías.

— O lo invitarías a salir. — La mirada aterrada del pelirrojo iba de una chica a la otra.

— ¿Le pedirías que sea tú novio si tuvieras la oportunidad? 

— ¿O le pedirías matrimonio?— Rosita miró a su compañera.

— Eso sería muy rápido para la primera cita.

— ¡¿Cuál primera cita?!— Gritó por fin Nathaniel en su defensa.

— Pero sí podría darle un beso ¿Verdad? Sabes que eso es lo que quiere. — preguntó Juleka a su novia y no al chico del grupo, quien se supone sería el de la cita.

— Supongo que sí, pero uno pequeño.

— ¿En la boca?

— ¡No! Eso sería muy atrevido ¿No crees? Mejor que sea en la mejilla.

— Pero Nath ya se muere de las ganas, yo voto por un beso en la boca al estilo francés. — Insistía Juleka. 

— ¡Claro que no! Para la primera cita lo más correcto y romántico sería un besito en el dorso de la mano, en los nudillos y al dejarlo en su casa. — Compartía la más pequeña de las dos niñas entre suspiros y con las manos entrelazadas junto a su mejilla izquierda. 

— Muy bien. — Tomaba la palabra la oscura gótica. — Y luego te lo llevas a tu cuarto y le quitas el…

— ¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!— Gritó el pelirrojo totalmente colorado de su rostro, haciendo que no solo el resto de sus compañeros de aula se giraran a verlo, sino que sus amigas lejos de estar molestas por su reacción, se soltaran a reír a carcajadas a sus costillas.

— ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!— Reían Rosita y Juleka a la vez que su compañero se hacía pequeño en su propio asiento.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Los tres jovencitos se giraron a ver a su colega de más edad, Alya; quien estaba de pie frente a ellos con tres tarjetas en la mano.

— Nada. — Respondió Rosita. — Solo ayudábamos a Nath a planear una cita. — Esto interesó enormemente a la casi periodista, que de inmediato sacó su celular y empezó a enfocarlo en espera de una entrevista.

— ¡Genial! ¿Se puede saber con quién saldrás?— El chico estiró la mano y por respuesta solo tapó el lente del móvil. 

— Con nadie, son solo alucinaciones de estás, así que ni te molestes en grabar.

— ¡Oh! Qué pena. — Dijo la morena guardando su teléfono y empezando a repartir las invitaciones. — Aquí tienen. — Los chicos miraron la tarjeta, la cual tenía la caratula de su propio Ladyblog, pero la gran noticia que anunciaba esta vez, era su propio cumpleaños.

— ¡Vaya!— Exclamó la pequeña rubia mirando su invitación. — ¿Tú mamá cocinará este año también?

— ¡Así es! Habrá muchos platillos ricos en azúcar y calorías. — Rió divertida la morena. — Eso le diré a Agreste para ver qué cara pone. — Las chicas rieron divertidas con esta idea, menos Nath.

— Pobrecito, seguro no comerá nada.

— No será nada nuevo para él. — Desechó el comentario la periodista, luego notó el celular de Rosi y preguntó. — ¿Están grabando un vídeo o se toman fotos?

— ¡Es un vídeo para el príncipe Alí! Le estoy mostrando la escuela y presentando a mis amigos. — Presumió Rosita al tiempo que enfocaba a la reportera y esta saludaba animada a la pantalla. — ¿Algo que le quieras decir?

— Pues…— Lo pensó un momento. — ¡Hola! Soy Alya Césaire, creadora del blog más importante de tooodo el internet. — Juleka y Nath compartieron una mirada cómplice. — Y en un par de días es mi cumpleaños, es una pena que no esté en la ciudad para asistir a mi fiesta, pero siéntase en la libertad de enviarme un regalo ¡Adiós!— Rosita dejó de grabar. 

— ¡Listo!

— Qué pena que no esté hoy en la escuela. — Compartió Alya. — Seguro se divertiría mucho en el club de debate.

Una vez a la semana la maestra Bustier organizaba un debate con temas que daba una semana antes a la pareja indicada. Las parejas ya estaban formadas por un sistema que la misma maestra creó y que los alumnos llamaban divertidamente como “El sistema corseé” los alumnos del interior de las escaleras se enfrentaban de manera cruzada, por ejemplo: Adrien hacía pareja con Mylene y Chloe con Marinette; y los de afuera, los que estaban pegados a las paredes se enfrentaban al que estaba sentado detrás de ellos, ejemplo: Nino contra Alya y Sabrina contra Alix. Así se fueron formando las parejas y semana a semana se daban los debates; la maestra informaba con tiempo el tema a tratar para que se prepararan, ese día tocaba a Marinette y a la hija del alcalde. 

— ¡Oh! Pero él estará en la clase de debate. — Informaba Rosita.

— ¿Cómo?— Con una gran sonrisa mostró el celular.

— Para esa hora el príncipe estará libre de todas sus actividades y me prometió estar presente en una vídeo llamada para ver el debate.

— ¡Eso suena increíble! Seguro disfrutará ver cómo Marinette pondrá de nuevo en su lugar a esa niña presumida.

— Será divertido. — Opinó Juleka, para luego ser sorprendida por una duda. — Y… ¿Chloe irá a tú fiesta también?

— ¡Claro que no! La fiesta es solo entre amigos. — Los presentes celebraron esto último. — Así que, no falten. — Ordenó antes de irse.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Pero si tienen que hacerlo, no olviden mandar el regalo. — los chicos se miraron divertidos.

— ¡Sí! 

— ¡Claro!

— Ajá. — Unos segundos de silencio después, los tres amigos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en algún lugar y preparar los obsequios que darían a su amiga.

Mientras Alya seguía repartiendo sus invitaciones en la parte media del salón, sus amigos Nino y Adrien llegaron a tomar sus asientos, este último fue separado un momento por Chloe para hablar, pues cada que a Chloe le tocaba debatir, ambos se ponían de acuerdo en una especie de apuesta en base a los resultados de la clase. 

— ¡Hasta esta noche Adriecutie!— Se despidió la hija del alcalde en volumen alto para que todos en el salón se enteraran. El rubio solo sonrió y regresó junto a su amigo.

— ¿Se verán en la noche?— Preguntó Nino en completa complicidad a su compañero ya sentado a su lado.

— Como siempre que tiene un debate. — Respondió el modelo sacando su tablet. — Si gana ella decide a dónde vamos y si pierde yo decidiré. 

— ¡Amigo! ¡¡Eso suena tan genial!!— Le felicitó palmeándolo varias veces en la espalda. Las chicas sentadas detrás de ellos los veían con curiosidad.

— ¿Será cierto que esos dos salen esta noche?— Le preguntaba Alya a su compañera sin dejar de ver rumbo al asiento de Chloe.

— No lo sé ¿No te ha dicho nada Nino?

— Ya le he preguntado varias veces y sólo me dice que ese es un asunto de Adrien y que él no tiene por qué divulgarlo. — Esto molestaba a ambas chicas.

— Espero que no. — Lloriqueaba Marinette mirando al mismo lugar. — Sé que son amigos desde pequeños, pero ¡¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo con ella fuera de la escuela?! Digo ¡¿Cómo la tolera si es tan odiosa, grosera y presumida?!

— Adrien a veces se pasa de amable.

— ¡No quiero que salga con ella esta noche!— Volvía a lloriquear la chica de cabellos oscuros abrazada de su amiga y pegada a su hombro. — ¡No quiero!

— ¡Ya te he dicho cómo evitarlo chica!— Marinette la miró con curiosidad. — ¡Invítalo tú primero!— La cara de susto que puso la joven repostera habría sido la misma si le hubieran dicho que reprobó el año escolar. 

— ¡¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!! ¡¡NO, NO PUEDO ALYA!! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡¿Ya ves que lo he intentado?! ¡Simplemente no se me da!— Debía admitir la reportera que era cierto. — No sé qué tiene ese chico para que las neuronas y la lengua se me duerman por completo.

— Feromonas, querida, son las feromonas. — Insistía la bloguera mientras consolaba a su amiga dándole palmaditas en la espalda. — Primera vez que llegas temprano a clase y solo fue para ver eso. — comentó más para sí misma la morena, pero al escucharlo su amiga esta intensificó su llanto. 

— ¡¡Aaaahhhh!!

— ¡Cielos!— Exclamó con fastidio la morena.

— Esa de ahí se llama Marinette. — Continuaba la pequeña rubia su vídeo. — Ella antes era casi una de nosotros, una impopular, no un freak; Chloe le hacía bully cada año hasta que un buen día simplemente se defendió.

— Fue cuando apareció el primer akuma ¿Verdad?— Señaló Juleka acertadamente.

— Creo que sí; y desde entonces se convirtió en presidenta de grupo, ganó el concurso de diseño de bombines del señor Agreste y diseñó la portada del nuevo disco de Jagged Stone. 

— Fue un año interesante. — Opinó Nath comenzando a sacar las cosas para la clase, pues la maestra había llegado.

Las clases se dieron en lo que llamaríamos normalidad; literatura, ciencias, biología y deportes, para luego poder al fin salir a comer. Como siempre, cada grupo de amigos se dirigía al comedor para degustar lo que en la cafetería habían preparado para ellos ¡Una comida decente al fin! Celebraba Adrien cada día de clases, todos menos hoy, pues seguía triste por lo ocurrido anoche. 

— Entonces es definitivo. — Tomaba la palabra Nino junto a su amigo en el lavabo del baño. — ¿Ya no insistirás con esa chica “Misteriosa”?— Era todo lo que sabía el DJ sobre este extraño romance; Adrien le había dicho que era algo nacido en internet sin saber las identidades, por obvias razones, y su compañero lo había aceptado y no preguntaba más aunque se moría de ganas por saber más detalles; pero Nino respetaba el espacio de su amigo.

— No, ya no. — Respondía triste el rubio. — Es inútil, no le intereso.

— Pero viejo, si le dijeras quién eres, tal vez habría una oportunidad.

— Es posible, pero es por eso que tampoco quisiera que supiera. — Insistía Adrien. — Además, ella desde un principio quiso que no nos dijéramos nuestras identidades.

— ¿Crees que sea alguien de la farándula?— El rubio modelo lo pensó un momento.

— Tal vez. — Debía mentir. — El asunto es que me dijo que tenía a alguien más.

— ¿Así de directo?

— Así es. — Admitió dolido. — También trató de explicarme lo mucho que lo amaba. 

— ¡Qué cruel!— Ya afuera del baño y entrando al comedor, Nino agregó. — No puedo creer que todos los consejos que te di para enamorarla hayan fallado ¿Estás seguro que los hiciste bien? 

— Así es, todos y cada uno de ellos. — Nino lo pensó un momento.

— ¿Le dijiste que seguro tenía un cuerpo de lujo?

— Sí. — Admitió dubitativo, pues no usó esas palabras. 

— ¿Le dijiste que era una súper nena?— Adrien lo pensó un momento mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de costumbre y empezaban a servirles el menú del día, carne asada con ensalada, sopa de champiñones con agua de manzana y un pequeño pastel de queso.

— Le dije algo parecido. — Nino lo miró inquisitivo. — Le dije que era una dama hermosa. — El DJ solo elevó la vista al cielo.

— Tú y tu romanticismo. — Adrien solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Le jugaste las bromas que te enseñé? 

— Todas y cada una de ellas. — Respondió el rubio sentado frente a su comida y con su mochila colgando de su silla. — Bueno, todas las que fueron posibles por internet. — Continuó con la mentira, pues obviamente no podía decirle aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo, que las había hecho todas a su dama, nada más y nada menos que a Ladybug.

— ¡Increíble! 

— ¿Qué es increíble?— Preguntó Alya alcanzando lo último de su conversación, seguida de cerca por su compañera peli azul. 

— La chica que rechazó a Adrien. 

— ¡¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!!— Exclamaron las dos amigas. 

— ¡¿Una chica te rechazó?!— Preguntó incrédula Alya.

— Sí. 

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— Expresó Marinette realmente asombrada. — ¿E, en, en verdad, u, una…?— Intentó preguntar sin éxito.

— ¡¿Y quién es la rara?!— Cuestionó la reportera en ayuda de su amiga. — ¿La conocemos? ¿Es de esta escuela? ¡¿Cómo fue?!

— Fue por internet. — Respondió Nino con un trozo de carne en el tenedor. — Ni siquiera sabía la chica quién es en realidad.

— ¡Ja, Pobre idiota! — Exclamó divertida la bloguera. — Quisiera verle la cara a la sonsa cuando se llegue a enterar que rechazó al mismísimo Adrien Agreste. — El joven modelo agradeció con una sonrisa su apoyo.

— ¡No puede ser! — Chilló por lo bajito Marinette, y digo chilló porque a eso sonó su voz cuando expresó su sorpresa en voz bajita y ocultándose tras un bocado en su tenedor. Adrien estaba cortejando chicas en internet y saliendo con Chloe ¡Mientras ella no se atrevía a pedirle ni siquiera un lápiz! Algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que hacer.

— ¡¡Niña, algo tienes que hacer pero ya!!— Le exigió Alya a Marinette en el baño mientras se aseaban después de la comida. — El chico anda flirteando por todos lados y si no te pones lista ¡Alguien más te lo va a ganar!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero lo que no sé es cómo acercarme a él sin terminar tartamudeando o haciendo cualquier cosa embarazosa!— Volvía a lamentarse. — ¡Te juro que apenas me le acerco, se me apaga el cerebro y se me olvida todo lo que le iba a decir!

— Pues eso está bien. — Opinó Alya secándose las manos con una toalla de papel. — Ya ves que le gustan las niñas tontas. — La chica de lentes empezó a reír con su propio comentario y de la cara que puso su amiga.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— Reclamó la joven de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que le tiraba su toalla de papel a modo de proyectil. 

— ¡Hey!— Las carcajadas de ambas retumbaron en todo el cuarto de baño mientras se divertían con su pequeña guerra de bolas de papel. — Ya en serio amiga. — Retomó el tema Alya afuera del cuarto de baño mientras iban rumbo al salón de clases. — Debes ser más agresiva a la hora de cazar a este espécimen. 

— Lo sé. — Respondía Marinette caminando a su lado. 

— No estará disponible por mucho tiempo si se la pasa buscando novia a su alrededor mientras tú te quedas mirando desde tú asiento. 

— ¡Lo sé! — Admitía apenada la franco-china. 

— Con esa cara, ese carácter y todo lo que le sigue ¡Es un milagro que Adrien siga soltero!— Continuaba sermoneando la periodista a una oyente muy atenta. — Sabes lo mucho que deseo que ambos estén juntos, porque en verdad que los quiero.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Y me frustra hasta la médula que te quedes tan quieta y calladita mientras la oportunidad de oro; literalmente, se te va de las manos!— La joven repostera bajó la mirada apenada. — ¡Tú tienes más oportunidades que todas esas niñas!— Continuaba. — Eres lista, divertida, cariñosa, atractiva y a diferencia de la chica del internet; tú podrías reconocer a Adrien bajo cualquier disfraz. 

— ¡Es cierto!— Expresó animada la joven de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

— ¡¿Entonces qué esperas?! 

— ¡No lo sé! …dime ¡¿Cómo le hago para…?!— No hallaba cómo explicarse. 

— Empieza por impresionarlo. — Marinette prestó atención. — Ahora que empiece el debate, toda esa fuerza y empeño que pones en cada exposición, aprovéchala también a la hora de hablar con él. — Eso sonaba posible. — Apenas ganes el debate de esta tarde, irás y te pararás frente a este chico y lo invitarás a comer. — La chica de coletas abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban ante la escena expuesta.

— ¡¡ ¿YO?!! ¡¿Quieres que yo lo invite a comer?! ¡¿A ÉL?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Yo no tengo dinero! ¡Ya no! Yo, compré unas cosas hace poco en…

— ¡Invítalo a tú casa! O pide prestado, pero tienes que dar el primer paso ¡Ya!— Los ojos de Marinette brillaron con decisión. 

— ¡Tienes razón!

— Siempre la tengo.

— Solo me la paso buscando excusas para no acercarme al chico de mis sueños ¡Pero ésta vez lo haré! 

— ¡Bien dicho!— Celebró ilusionada su compañera. — ¡Muero por verte en acción!

— Yo también. — Chilló de nuevo nerviosa la chica al verse metida en semejante reto ¡¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?! Se preguntaba casi en la histeria. 

Cuando las muchachas llegaron al salón de clases se encontraron con sus dos amigos charlando aún de esa misteriosa “Chica de internet;” al parecer Nino seguía consolando a su mejor amigo dándole razones justificadas del por qué la susodicha lo había rechazado. 

— Es lesbiana. — Sentenció el DJ con total seguridad. 

— No puede ser. 

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Ella te habló de la existencia de “Otro chico”— Marcó con las manos las comillas. — De manera exagerada y nunca mencionó su nombre, lo cual indica que es falso, lo que significa que ella lo inventó porque en verdad le gustan las chicas y aún no se atreve a salir del closet. — Adrien se quedó pensando seriamente en esto.

— Suena posible. — Meditaba seriamente. — Siempre la estuve cortejando y ¿Si en realidad la molestia que me mostraba era porque yo soy hombre y no porque no sea de su tipo?— El DJ afirmaba con decididos movimientos de cabeza cada palabra que de los labios del rubio salían. — Jamás contemplé ese punto, quizás deba disculparme.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque ella no quiere que se sepa ¿Y si llegas diciendo algo?

— Se volverá a molestar. — Concluyó más convencido. — Tienes toda la razón.

— ¡¿Nino tiene toda la razón?!— Preguntó Alya al tomar asiento. — ¿Desde cuándo? 

— Desde siempre nena. — Le guiñó un ojo a su novia. — Tú hombre es la voz de la razón, el señor corazón, el…

— ¡Ay, por favor!— Lo desechó la reportera por completo. — ¡Si necesitaste ayuda para hablarle a Marinette en el zoológico!— Le recordó avergonzándolo. — ¡Y ni eso te salió bien!— los tres amigos se rieron del moreno. — ¡¿Cómo me sales ahora que eres el señor corazón?!

— ¡Bueno!— Se defendió el DJ. — Es posible que ese día estuviera un poco fuera de práctica, pero al final tú saliste ganando ¿No es verdad nena? — Se apoyó en el pupitre de su chica de manera coqueta, pero no le funcionó, pues la reportera hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo corrió con un buen empujón.

— ¡Ay por favor! Mejor pónganse a discutir lo que me van a comprar como regalo de cumpleaños; y eso va en especial para ti Agreste.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Tú sí que no tienes pretexto para no comprarme algo bueno. — El rubio sonrió al ser señalado. — Será refrescante recibir un regalo adquirido en un establecimiento de prestigio en comparación con el abrazo de cumpleaños de mi novio, la blusa diseñada por Marinette, el perfume creado por Rosita entre las muchas otras cosas hechas a mano de cada año. — Los primeros mencionados ofendidos le reclamaron.

— ¡¡OYEE!!

— Ya quisiera cualquiera uno de mis abrazos de oso meloso. — Inició el DJ.

— Yo creí que te gustaban mis regalos. — Chillaba Marinette cuando por fin llegó la señorita Bustier a iniciar la lección.

— ¡Muy bien clase! Es hora de empezar con el debate de esta semana. — Todos los alumnos prestaron atención. — Gracias a su compañera Rosita, tenemos un invitado muy especial. — Los presentes se giraron a ver a la chica, quien mostraba en la pantalla de su celular a un jovencito de piel morena clara y ojos verdes. — Su alteza el príncipe Alí del reino de Achu ¡Bienvenido a la clase!— Los presentes aplaudieron como bienvenida al chico. 

— ¡Aaahh!— Exclamó entusiasmado el niño desde el móvil. — ¡Muchas gracias a todos por permitirme estar presente!— Se alcanzó a escuchar por el dispositivo, haciendo que todos también le saludaran con la mano.

— Bien, ahora empecemos. — Siguiendo la línea formada por ella misma llamó a las alumnas. — Marinette y Chloe pasen al frente, es su turno. — Las dos chicas acompañadas por las ovaciones de sus compañeros, obedecieron; una de ellas mandando un coqueto guiño a cierto chico rubio y la otra renegando por la compra que había hecho para cierta malagradecida.

— Tú puedes Chloe. — Animó tímidamente Sabrina a la rubia que miraba a su contrincante con petulancia.

— ¡Hazla polvo Marinette!— Exclamaron desde arriba del salón Alix y Alya. La maestra llamó al orden con un movimiento de manos y dio comienzo al debate.

— Muy bien, el tema que se les dio desde hace una semana fue “Sexualidad” ¿Quién está a favor y quien en contra de que los jóvenes inicien a temprana edad su vida sexual y por qué?— La primera como siempre, dando un paso al frente y bloqueando a su contrincante fue la hija del alcalde para tomar una opción.

— ¡A favor!— Eligió ante la mirada burlona de Marinette.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña?— Comentó la pelinegra lo suficientemente fuerte para que la mayoría del salón la alcanzara a escuchar y rieran divertidos, todos menos Adrien que la miró con sorpresa y la misma Chloe que le lanzó una mirada asesina. 

— ¿Y por qué estás a favor Chloe?— Preguntó la maestra con el fin de continuar la clase. 

— Porque la sexualidad es lo más natural que hay, y si tienes toda la información necesaria puedes empezar de a poco para conocerte no sólo física sino también sexualmente, debes saber lo que te gusta y lo que no. — Los alumnos se quedaron pensando en sus palabras, pues al parecer la chica hablaba con conocimiento de causa, ahora tocaba el turno de Marinette.

— Pero no a temprana edad.

— ¿Y por qué no?— Preguntó la maestra.

— Porque los que inician muy jóvenes, son propensos a adquirir todo tipo de enfermedades y también a embarazarse, además de ser víctimas de abuso por alguien mayor que podría aprovecharse de ellos. 

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? — Refutó la rubia con total seguridad en su voz. — Dije que con toda la información necesaria; es obvio que además de recibir educación sexual, sus padres deben cuidarlos y también llevarlos con un especialista para ayudarles a encontrar un anticonceptivo adecuado para cada uno y también aclararle las dudas que tengan; los adolescentes que tienen una buena comunicación con sus padres y maestros, difícilmente contraen enfermedades y se embarazan; de esta manera los jóvenes iniciaran una vida sexual plena. — La mayoría del salón para horror de la pelinegra se veía interesado en las palabras de su archienemiga, por lo que contraatacó. 

— ¡Pero no todos tienen esas ventajas!— Ahora las miradas estaban sobre ella. — Muchos padres trabajan o están ausentes por diversas razones o no saben cómo hablar de ese tipo de temas a sus hijos. 

— ¡Pues que los padres que trabajan o los que no saben hablar de estos temas se atengan a las consecuencias!

— ¡¡¡WWWOOOWWW!!!— Una exclamación general se escuchó en el salón de clases; Chloe continuó.

— Cuando exploten las hormonas los chicos y las chicas empezaran a experimentar quieran sus padres o no. La escuela proporciona educación sexual, pero no hay como la familia para terminar de formar el aprendizaje. — Un espontáneo aplauso se escuchó por parte de los chicos del salón de clases debido a estas últimas palabras, dejando desconcertados tanto a Marinette como a la mismísima Chloe. — ¡Vaya! Esto es nuevo.

— No lo puedo creer.

Ninguno en la clase podían creer lo que estaba pasando; la pelinegra no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la rubia, en especial por la manera tan ligera en la que estaba tocando un tema tan delicado. El resto del salón en cambio, no daban crédito a que la consentida hija del alcalde y bully oficial del colegio, se estuviera manejando de manera tan…sensata; ahora sí que no sabían a quién irle, por una parte estaban de acuerdo con la odiosa rubia, pero la lealtad a su amiga y presidenta de grupo los tenían dudando. 

— Hablas de la explosión de hormonas como si se tratara de un ataque de rabia o algo que no se pudiera controlar. — Contraatacó seriamente Marinette, decidida a ganar de nuevo esta ronda. — Sí, hay deseo y sí, hay mucha curiosidad, pero no es nada que no puedas sobrellevar con calma. — La rubia la miró con incredulidad.

— ¡¿Sobrellevar?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

— ¡Claro!— Aseguraba sonriente la joven china-francesa. — Al aprender a mantener el control de nuestros impulsos te permites la oportunidad de disfrutar esa primera vez con la persona indicada. 

— ¡¿La persona indicada?! ¿Acaso hablas del novio o…? 

— ¡No! Estoy hablando del matrimonio.

— ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!!— La exclamación fue general.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Al permitir que los adolescentes inicien a temprana edad, las escuelas, el gobierno y los padres que lo permiten están creando una generación sin valores morales. — El grupo entero soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar esto.

— ¡¿Cómo que sin valores morales?! 

— Estoy hablando de auto-respeto, y no me sorprende que no sepas que es. 

— ¡Uuuuuhhhh!— Lanzaron los alumnos divertidos de la disputa que se estaba dando entre las dos chicas.

— ¡Silencio!— Les ordenó la maestra. — Y ustedes dos, vayan con cuidado. — Advirtió a las debatientes, las cuales aceptaron. 

— Con auto-respeto me refiero a cuidar de nosotros mismos, de nuestros cuerpos, sentimientos, reputación y familia, no podemos ir de un “Amante” a otro como si fuera un simple juego; al permitir que los niños empiecen a experimentar con uno y con otro y otro, estamos dejando que se arriesguen de diversas maneras, tanto en su salud como en su honor y el de su familia y el de su futura pareja. — Sus palabras no fueron tan bien recibidas como Marinette se lo esperaba, de hecho, la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro; y no es que le molestara ser un insecto. 

— ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!— Soltó la carcajada no solo la rubia sino también algunos de los presentes. — ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Honor?! ¡¿Reputación?! ¡¿A dónde diablos se fue el siglo 18 y por qué te dejó aquí con nosotros?!— Las risotadas aumentaron en escándalo para disgusto de la pelinegra, la maestra volvió a intervenir.

— ¡Más respeto por favor!

— ¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja!! ¡Qué tontería más grande es esa Marinette Dupain-Cheng! El que tú familia tenga bizarras costumbres directas de china sobre llegar virgen al mejor postor, no significa que todos en Francia hagamos lo mismo. — Esto último enfureció a la joven repostera. 

— Compórtese señorita Bourgeois. — Volvió a llamar la atención la maestra.

— Sí maestra, me disculpo. — Respondió falsamente la chica de ropas caras con la mano sobre el corazón.

— El llegar virgen al matrimonio no es nada de qué avergonzarse. — Reclamó la joven repostera.

— Si tú lo dices; que en tú caso no me extrañaría, pues dudo que llegues a encontrar a alguien que quiera estar contigo. — La repostera prefirió ignorarla y continuar con su exposición. 

— Entregarse a tu esposo o esposa por primera vez esa noche tan especial es un acto tan romántico que debería ser valorado y enseñado como una opción más en las clases de sexualidad. — Los susurros comentando lo anterior por parte de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Qué ridiculez!— Exclamó la hija del alcalde. — El romanticismo no tiene nada que ver con llegar completamente ignorante a tu primera noche de matrimonio, además, tengo entendido que la abstinencia es el peor método educativo que ha existido.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

— Pero es la verdad, obligar a los jóvenes a mantenerse vírgenes hasta el matrimonio es igual que si dejas a un niño pequeño solo en una dulcería y exigirle que no toque nada aunque se muera de hambre. Además el valor y el respeto de un hombre y una mujer no se mide por su virginidad ni por la cantidad de amantes que tienen si no por sus acciones para con su familia, su comunidad y a sí mismos. — Los aplausos nuevamente se volvieron a escuchar para celebrar la participación de Chloe y no la de Marinette en este debate; para sorpresa de la joven de ojos azules y su amiga bloguera. 

— ¡¡CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE!!— Exclamaron los alumnos del salón dejando boquiabiertas a las dos contrincantes, la rubia fue la ganadora de esta primera parte del debate. La susodicha estaba impactada al escuchar que aclamaban su nombre.

— ¡Cielos!— Expresó la niña rica ruborizada y con las manos en ambas mejillas, completamente maravillada. — Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

— Ni yo. — Agregó Marinette por lo bajo.

— Ni yo. — Opinaba también Alya desde su asiento. 

— Muy bien. — Tomó la palabra la maestra. — Ya para terminar vamos a la siguiente pregunta. — Las chicas prestaron atención listas para tomar el primer turno, una motivada por la ovación y la otra para no perder ante la consentida hija del corregidor. — ¿Qué opinan?— Ambas niñas estaban listas para salir primeras. — Sobre la creación de grupos de ayuda LGBT en las escuelas ¿A favor o en contra?— Marinette esta vez fue la primera en tomar la palabra al bloquearle el brazo derecho y prácticamente taparle la cara a Chloe con su mano izquierda.

— ¡A favor!— Gritó molestando a su contrincante. 

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque la mayoría de los jóvenes que tienen otra orientación, necesitan información extra para ayudarse. — Chloe la miró con desagrado. 

— Yo estoy en contra. — Era la opción que le quedaba a la rubia.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó la maestra.

— Porque los chicos gays, lesbianas, bisexuales y demás orientaciones no son discapacitados que requieran “Apoyo.”

— No dije que lo fueran. — Reclamó Marinette disgustada.

— En todo caso es a los padres a los que deben darles orientación, pues los que nacen gays, bisexuales entre otros, están muy conscientes de lo que son desde un principio; es la opinión errada de sus familiares y amigos los que los llenan de dudas e inseguridades. — Los alumnos nuevamente empezaron a compartir entre ellos sus opiniones con respecto al debate. Marinette por su parte opinó.

— ¿Acabas de decir que los que nacen gays y bisexuales están muy conscientes de lo que son desde un principio?

— Así es. — Marinette la vio con suficiencia y una sonrisa triunfadora.

— Pues no es verdad. — Tanto la rubia como los presentes estaban confundidos. 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Es obvio que quien nace con una orientación bien definida, sabe perfectamente cuál es la sexualidad que tiene. — La chica de las coletas sonrió confiada ante este punto.

— Muy cierto, a excepción de los bisexuales.

— ¡¡ ¿QUUÉÉÉÉÉ?!!— Exclamaron todos los presentes.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?!— Preguntó sorprendida Chloe.

— A que la bisexualidad no existe.

— ¡¡¡ ¿QUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ DIJOOOOO?!!!— La joven de coletas vio que todos sus compañeros la miraban como si se hubiera transformado en su alter ego ahí mismo, por lo que intentó explicarse. 

— ¡No como orientación al menos!— No funcionó.

— ¡¿Entonces cómo?!— Preguntó la rubia a su contrincante; Marinette aprovechó para ilustrar a su público.

— La bisexualidad en sí es solo un pretexto que utilizan algunos para poder descubrir su verdadera orientación sexual. — Las miradas de los chicos del salón era muy variada notaba la joven repostera, pues esta no paraba de buscar entre la audiencia quién estuviera de acuerdo con ella; desgraciadamente no encontró a nadie, pues la mayoría la veía con curiosidad, sorpresa o molestia; en especial cierto modelo de cabellos dorados que no paraba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido. — Bueno, quizás la palabra “Pretexto” no fue la más adecuada. — Se corrigió al notarlo, pero aun así no funcionó, por lo que prefirió desviar la vista o no podría continuar su presentación. — Pe… pero la verdad es que las personas que se dicen ser “Bisexuales” en realidad solo están confundidas y utilizan esta supuesta “Orientación.” — Dibujó con timidez las comillas con sus propias manos. — Para poder experimentar y descubrir qué son en realidad; heterosexuales u homosexuales. 

— ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida!— objetó Chloe con energía. — ¡Y vaya que tengo tiempo conociéndote!— La joven china-francesa la volvió a ver con desprecio. — La bisexualidad es tan real como la heterosexualidad, hay personas que se sienten atraídos a ambos sexos tanto de manera íntima como sentimental. 

— En realidad están buscando su verdadera orientación sexual.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que una persona que tenga sospechas de si le gustan los de su mismo sexo o los del otro, se ponga a probar hasta que todo se aclare?! ¡¿Qué pasaría después de “Decidirse”?!— Imitó con burla su modo de dibujar las comillas. — ¡¿Acaso ya no querría “Probar” de nuevo?! 

— Pues, no. — Respondió Marinette con algo de duda. — No tendría por qué, si ya eligió.

— ¿Y si vuelve a relacionarse con alguien de su mismo sexo una vez más? 

— Entonces es un depravado que solo busca engañar a las personas con las que sale. — La sorpresa e indignación de varios estudiantes esta vez no se limitó a solo expresiones de asombro. 

— ¡No inventes!— Exclamó Kim fascinado y divertido con tanta controversia. 

— ¡¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso!!— Gritaba molesta Juleka.

— Creí que era mi amiga. — Susurró entre lágrimas Rosita.

— ¡Yo…! Lo que quiero decir es… — Intentaba de nuevo ayudarse sin salir del tema. — Que hay personas que utilizan su supuesta “Bisexualidad” para aprovecharse de la confianza que otras con orientaciones bien definidas. — Parecía que en lugar de estar resolviendo todo, en realidad lo estaba empeorando, pues las miradas furiosas cada vez iban creciendo más en número. 

— ¡¡Estás diciendo puras estupideces!!

— ¡Señorita Bourgeois compórtese!— La rubia inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, luego retomó la conversación.

— Los bisexuales nacen tan bien definidos como los demás, ellos pueden gustar de ambos sexos a la vez y sentar cabeza con uno de ellos; no son seres desorientados como los estás describiendo; y de haber dudas, estás estarían en tooodos. 

— Pues si dices que las dudas pueden estar en tooodos, entonces me estás dando la razón; la bisexualidad solo es una forma de protección que utilizan las personas que buscan su lugar entre homosexuales y heterosexuales. 

— Tener dudas no es lo mismo a tener una preferencia dual. 

— Yo discrepo. — Seguía la morena firme en sus puntos, por lo que la maestra intervino dando por terminado el debate. 

— Bien, debido a que ya casi es la hora de salida ¿Qué tienen que decir cómo cierre? ¿Chloe?— Con aire de suficiencia y despectiva mirada a su contrincante, la rubia dio un paso y dijo. 

— La sexualidad es una parte importante para el adecuado desarrollo; familia y educadores deben trabajar juntos para que el adolescente pueda ejercerla sin preocupación alguna; y en caso de no contar con el apoyo necesario en tu hogar, siempre puedes acercarte a los centros de salud ¡Gracias!— El alumnado recibió esto con beneplácito y así se lo hicieron saber con los aplausos y ovaciones.

— ¡¡CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE!!— La hija del alcalde sonreía con asombro y agradecía con besos al público. Marinette por su parte no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

— Muy bien ¿Marinette?— Dio la palabra la maestra; el alumnado guardó silencio para escuchar con atención. 

— La sexualidad no es solo órganos sexuales, lo son también los sentimientos, las primeras reacciones, la memoria corporal y mental; por lo que es importante siempre entregar todas estas primeras experiencias a la persona adecuada. — El incómodo silencio parecía querer estrangular a la morena, y no solo eso, las caras de confusión y rechazo del grupo entero tampoco la ayudaban con su confianza al exponer sus ideas. — Gra… gracias. — Ni un solo aplauso; poniendo nerviosa a la chica de ojos color cielo. 

— Al parecer tenemos una nueva ganadora ¡Felicidades señorita Bourgeois!— La joven rubia sonrió triunfante. — Eres la ganadora del debate de esta semana. 

— ¡¡Siiiiii!!— Celebró la chica entre los aplausos y gritos de su compañera Sabrina y la gran mayoría de los alumnos, en los cuales también estaban Adrien y su mejor amigo.

— ¡Nino!

— ¡¿Qué?! Debes admitir que tuvo muy buenos argumentos. — Defendió su punto el DJ frente a su novia.

— ¡Aahh! Lo sé. — Admitió derrotada la bloguera. 

— La próxima semana tocará el turno a Nino y Alya. — los susodichos se miraron un momento. — Su tema a debatir será “La migración ¿Es bueno o malo?”— Ambos asintieron. — Agradezco al joven Alí por su presencia y espero que nos vuelva a acompañar de nuevo. — Los muchachos afirmaron esto último con sus gritos al chico en el celular. 

— ¡Muchas gracias profesora!— Se alcanzaba a escuchar desde el móvil. — Me encantaría volver ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta pronto! 

— ¡¡Adiós, Hasta luego!! 

— Bien, y Marinette; un consejo. — La joven heroína giró a ver a su maestra. — La bisexualidad es real, te recomiendo que vuelvas a informarte, ya sea en una clínica, en las páginas LGBT o con tu compañera. — Tanto la morena de gafas como la repostera abrieron los ojos y la boca con horror al ver que señalaban a Chloe. 

— ¡¡ ¿QUUÉÉÉÉ?!!

— ¡Sí! Ella podrá ayudarte. Ahora todos pueden retirarse. — Ninguna de las dos chicas lo podía creer. Mientras los alumnos celebraban este anuncio levantándose de sus asientos y conversando con algún otro compañero sobre lo ocurrido en la clase. Marinette por su parte volvió a su asiento sin hacer nada de lo que había planeado y mucho menos lo recomendado por su instructora. La verdad de ser por ella, le habría gustado salir directo a su casa en silencio y sin mirar a nadie, pero…

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí?!— Al parecer debía atender los reclamos de algunos de sus compañeros empezando por Alya. — ¡Creí que habías investigado!

— Lo hice. — respondió con tristeza.

— ¡¿En dónde?! ¡¿En la parte trasera de una caja de harina?!— La repostera la miró ofendida con el comentario, pero la bloguera la ignoró. — ¡Dejaste que Chloe Bourgeois te hiciera polvo!

— No fue mi culpa.

— ¡Y todavía te la pusieron de ejemplo!

— ¡No fue mi culpa!— Recalcó frustrada la pelinegra. — Ella se valió de la opinión popular y no de los hechos para ganarse a todos. — Su compañera de gafas parpadeó varias veces con la intención de comprender mejor lo que había escuchado.

— ¿La opinión popular? ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

— ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! Tomó ventaja de la parte inmadura y hormonal de los adolescentes en lugar de los hechos; es imposible ir por ahí haciendo lo que se les venga en gana a temprana edad sin sufrir las consecuencias ¡Ella es la que estuvo mal en toda su presentación!— Alya comprendió que por ese lado no iba a avanzar mucho, pero...

— Oook, ya sé que con lo que respecta a la virginidad y sexualidad activa tienes unas ideas algo raras y bien clavadas en lo más profundo de tú cerebro; pero ¿Qué hay de lo que dijiste sobre la bisexualidad? 

— ¿Qué hay con eso?— La chica de gafas la miró impresionada. 

— ¿Cómo que qué? ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso de que no existe la bisexualidad?! 

— De internet, de muchas páginas que decían lo mismo.

— ¡Pero eso no significa que sea verdad! ¡Internet no siempre dice la verdad! ¡Eso ya lo sabes!

— ¡Pero esto me pareció lógico! El término es solo utilizado por personas que sufren conflictos emocionales y por pervertidos para justificar el estar con uno de un sabor y luego con el otro. — Explicaba disgustada mientras tiraba sus cosas dentro de su mochila con coraje. — No comprendo cómo es que perdí. 

— ¡¿Disculpa?!— Tanto la pelinegra como su amiga se congelaron en sus lugares al escuchar a Adrien, pues por su tono de voz obviamente venía a reclamar. — ¿En serio no sabes por qué perdiste?— La pelinegra de inmediato miró a su mejor amiga en busca de apoyo, pero esta de plano la dejó sola levantando las manos en señal de no saber nada.

— Aaahh…— Intentó decir algo la chica, pero nada salió de su boca, así que Adrien preguntó. 

— ¿Qué quisiste decir exactamente con “Son pervertidos por estar con un sabor y luego con otro”?— Marinette seguía en completo silencio, por una parte era por no poder articular una oración completa frente al chico de sus sueños; y por otra, porque este extrañamente estaba muy disgustado con ella, o al menos con su punto de vista.

— Aahh, yo…aahh. — Las palabras seguían sin salir de la boca de la china-francesa. — Yo…— Lo intentó otra vez, pero se volvía a congelar frente a su adorado futuro esposo. — Buduguaa…daahh. — Era imposible, su lengua estaba completamente dormida y el joven modelo empezaba a exasperarse; por suerte para ella, alguien más vino en busca de respuestas. 

— ¡Oye!— Marinette se giró para hacer frente a Juleka. — ¡¿Qué fue todo eso de que los bisexuales no existen y que los que se llaman así son desorientados y pervertidos?!— El que viniera claramente molesta no gustó a nuestra amiga, pero al menos la había descongelado y podría al fin dar explicaciones. 

— La… la bisexualidad como orientación no existe. — La gótica no podía creer que insistiera, por lo que Marinette trató de instruir a sus amigos. —Leí que las personas que dicen ser bisexuales en realidad solo están en busca de su verdadera orientación sexual.

— No todos son así. — Tomó la palabra Adrien, cosa que volvió a poner nerviosa a la chica de ojos azules. 

— No, porque…

— Sé que hay quienes “Experimentan.” — Volvió a hablar Juleka más molesta que al principio. — Y al hacerlo con alguien del sexo opuesto descubran una homosexualidad o heterosexualidad latente. — Hasta ahí parecían ir bien las cosas según la pelinegra. — Pero de eso a que digas que no hay quienes puedan enamorarse de ambos sexos me parece demasiado irresponsable de tú parte.

— ¡Pero es verdad! Lo encontré en varias páginas de internet; la bisexualidad como orientación no existe en realidad. — Insistía la repostera. 

— No todo lo que dice internet es cierto. — Revelaba Max acertadamente uniéndose al grupo. 

— Y hay quienes en realidad se pueden relacionar con ambos sexos. — Tomaba la palabra Adrien. — Tanto de manera sexual como emocional.

— A esos en realidad se les llama promiscuos. 

— ¡¡Aaaahhhh!!— Una fuerte exclamación de horror anunció a Marinette que no solo estaba rodeada de todo el alumnado; sino que también opinaban diferente a ella. En definitiva se estaba estrellando aparatosamente. 

— Yo…lamento si lo que dije incomoda a algunos, pero creo, creo que esa es la verdad. — Admitía algo intimidada ante la mayoría de los inconformes que la veían. — Y desgraciadamente también este tipo de personas son una gran amenaza para todos. 

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!— Preguntó Nino desde su asiento.

— ¡Estás loca!— La sentenció Nathaniel.

— ¡¿En serio piensas así?!— Exigió saber Juleka.

— Es algo lógico ¿No…?— Intentó explicarse Marinette, cuando fue nuevamente interrumpida.

— Me parece muy atrevido de tú parte señalar a los bisexuales como promiscuos y pervertidos. — Todos se giraron y abrieron camino para que Chloe se acercara a su contrincante y continuara así tan interesante disputa. — Hasta donde sabemos cualquiera puede ser un adultero y degenerado. 

— Cierto, es por eso que, para evitar el juicio social, inventan ser parte de una supuesta bisexualidad. — Las bocas de todos los presentes cayeron hasta el piso por la sorpresa.

— ¡No es cierto!— Soltó Kim entre divertido e incrédulo. 

— ¡Insiste!— Señaló Alix igual de asombrada. 

— No entiendo ¡¿Qué es lo que ven mal?!— Preguntó extrañada la pelinegra al ver que nadie le daba la razón. — Lo que digo es solo lo que vi en internet.

— ¿Pero lo crees?— La cuestionó Adrien.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Crees cada palabra que leíste en internet?— Apoyó Juleka a su rubio compañero de aula. 

— Pues…— En silencio esperaron a que la presidenta de clase se diera a entender. — He leído mucho sobre la idea de que esta orientación sea falsa.

— ¿Y…?— La apuró Chloe.

— Y me pareció lógica la parte en la que dicen buscar su real inclinación. — Varias cabezas empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro en total desacuerdo con ella. 

— ¡Estás mal!— La señaló Iván. 

— ¿Y con respecto a ser pervertidos?— Preguntó Sabrina por todos. — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Pues yo concluí que…

— ¡Esto es el colmo!— Estalló Juleka. 

— Es increíble que alguien tan joven piense de esa manera. — Compartía Mylene al lado de su novio. 

— Jamás llegas a conocer a las personas por completo. — Declaraba Nathaniel subiendo a su lugar por su mochila. 

— ¡Oigan no…! ¡Esperen!— Les llamaba la atención la joven repostera. — No crean que soy una intolerante.

— ¿Entonces?— Le dio la oportunidad Adrien de explicarse, lo que fue terrible para la joven heroína.

— Yo…ah…

— ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?— Le cuestionó la rubia amiga del modelo. 

— Yo…— Marinette no podía decir nada, estaba confundida al ver que su querido Adrien la miraba realmente disgustado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto un tema como ese?— Yo…

— Parece que no puede justificarse. — Sentenció su contrincante. — ¡Vámonos Adrien! Se te está haciendo tarde. El joven modelo no pudo llevarle la contraria, pues esa noche tenía función de teatro, así que en silencio siguió a su amiga de la infancia para tormento de su admiradora número uno. 

— ¡No puede ser!— Chilló al ver que se salían del aula. — ¡Se fueron juntos!

— ¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa?!— Le reclamó la bloguera. — ¡Acabas de ponerte una pistola en la sien frente a todo el alumnado! ¡¡Y frente a Adrien!! 

— ¡Lo sé!

— ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

— ¡Porque no pude! ¡Me estaba viendo de frente y…! Y no sé por qué le molestó tanto todo esto.

— De eso no tengo idea, pero te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir. — Se comprometió Alya. — Lo que quiero saber ahora es…uno ¿En verdad estás en contra de los bisexuales? 

— Estoy en contra de los deshonestos. — La pelirroja la miró confundida.

— ¿Deshonestos? ¿Eso crees que son?

— Creo que no son sinceros consigo mismos y con las personas con las que se relacionan. — Esto no fue del todo aceptado por la bloguera, pero no buscaba cambiarla. 

— Bien; y dos… ¿Cómo piensas contentar a todos? Porque parece que perdiste la amistad de varios aquí. — Marinette miró a su alrededor comprobando a simple vista las palabras de su amiga. 

— No tengo idea.

Ambas chicas terminaron de guardar sus cosas, sin querer volver a tocar el tema por ahora. Seguidas por las miradas molestas de varios alumnos, Marinette y Alya salieron en silencio del aula solo para ver de lejos cómo Chloe charlaba con Adrien antes de que este entrara en su propia limusina. El chico de cabellos de oro se fue con una sonrisa y la hija del alcalde por su lado también, pues le esperaba una gran noche. 

Fin del capítulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo!
> 
> Mil gracias por sus mensajes de aliento, me da mucho gusto que esta historia esté siendo de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza, eso digo siempre, pero la vida diaria lamentablemente no te da espacio para dedicarte enteramente a escribir; trataré de actualizar pronto, pero si no lo logro pido perdón de nuevo. 
> 
> Quizás haya cosas que les causen duda o conflicto en la trama, al final explico algunas y advierto, que este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, y también es un capítulo largo. 
> 
> Sin más por el momento, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 3.

Ignorando por completo que eran seguidos con la mirada por dos curiosas compañeras de clase, Adrien y Chloe salieron del colegio; mientras la rubia iba tomada del brazo del modelo y hablaba de un sinfín de cosas, el chico de ojos esmeraldas no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el debate. Jamás se habría imaginado que Marinette, una de sus primeras amigas pensara de manera tan…varias y fuertes palabras se le ofrecían para completar su observación, pero no quería usarlas, por muy disgustado que estuviera con ellas no le parecía lo correcto, pues a fin de cuentas la chica no sabía que lo estaba ofendiendo; que él también era bisexual. Aunque quizás ese era un buen motivo para ser más cuidadosa con sus puntos de vista, pensaba, una sacudida a su brazo llamó su atención. 

— ¡Adrien!— Chloe volvió a llamarlo. 

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Sí?

— Te estoy hablando desde hace rato y tú ni siquiera me estás escuchando ¿Qué te sucede?

— Disculpa, yo estaba…

— Pensando en lo que dijo la tonta de Dupain-Cheng ¿Verdad?— el rubio no lo negó. — No prestes atención a lo que dijo esa sonsa. — Adrien la miró de manera reprobatoria. — ¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad.

— Mejor dime — Adrien cambió el tema. — ¿Cómo fue que ganaste este debate? Porque hasta donde yo sé, sólo abres los libros por error. — Chloe no se vio muy complacida con esta observación. 

— Ja, ja, ¿Ahora eres comediante?— el joven modelo sonrió. — Para tu información, en este mundo solo hay dos personas además de ti, a las que les presto verdadera atención — esto interesó a Adrien. — Uno es Jean Claude, mi estilista y la otra es Simone, mi ginecóloga. — el chico rió ante esto.

— ¡¿En serio preguntaste a una ginecóloga para hacer tu tarea?!— preguntaba sorprendido. 

— ¡Claro que no! hacía tiempo que ya habíamos hablado, yo sólo busqué lo que faltaba en internet — Adrien la vio confundido. 

— ¿Incluso todo sobre otras orientaciones?

— ¡En especial sobre otras orientaciones!— el joven no parecía comprender. — Hace años pregunté a Simone por ti.

— ¡¿Por mí?! 

— ¡Sí! Quería saber si se podía gustar de hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo y ella me ayudó a comprenderte mejor. — Adrien sonrió agradecido. — Ahora bien ¡Ya tengo todo listo para esta noche! — reveló con voz cantarina cambiando el tema drásticamente. 

— ¡¿Ah sí?!— la imitó Adrien consiguiendo un ligero empujón. 

— ¡Sí! Después del teatro, iremos a cenar y luego a divertirnos. 

— ¿En el hotel?

— ¡Así es!— la limusina de los Agreste llegó estacionándose frente a ambos chicos. 

— En tu alcoba.

— Como siempre — Adrien sonrió complacido ante la idea, pero…

— Chloe; sabes muy bien que siempre termino cansado después de la función, no creo que te sea una grata compañía esta noche. 

— ¡Ay por favor! No me importa si solo te quedas dormido en mi cama — aseguraba comenzando a arreglarle el cuello de la camisa — Lo que quiero es que estés conmigo, en mi cuarto, toda la noche, juntos; y ya mañana temprano terminaremos lo que quede inconcluso hoy — fue en este preciso momento cuando Marinette y Alya se acercaron más a la puerta del colegio y vieron que ambos chicos reían cómplices de una futura travesura. 

— ¿Qué estarán diciendo?— preguntaba la pelinegra a su amiga llena de angustia al ver como el amor de su vida y la persona más desagradable de la escuela reían juntos para luego despedirse y marcharse cada uno en su respectivo auto. — ¿En qué habrán quedado?— Alya la miró molesta. — ¿Acaso se verán esta noche?

— ¡¿Es lo único que te importa?!— Marinette la miró confundida. — ¡Tienes un serio problema encima y parece que no te importa!— la repostera continuó viéndola sin comprender. — Lo que dijiste en la clase ¡¿Cómo piensas contentarte con todos?!

— ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! Yo no estoy enojada con nuestros compañeros de clase.

— ¡Pero ellos contigo sí! Así qué ¿Cómo piensas hacer para…?— Marinette la ignoró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. 

— Nos vemos luego — dijo sin fuerzas y sin esperar una respuesta se retiró rumbo a su casa apenas cruzando la calle; había mucho en qué pensar y no había espacio en su cabeza para todo lo que su mejor amiga tenía que recriminarle. 

— ¡Hablaremos más tarde!— la sentenció la bloguera para luego ir tras su novio en busca de información. 

Mientras la chica caminaba no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus narices. El niño más importante de su joven y tierna existencia estaba citándose con la arpía más detestable y antipática nacida en la ciudad del amor ¡No era posible! 

— Marinette — la llamaba su kwami desde su bolso. 

Y lo peor no terminaba ahí; al parecer algo había dicho o hecho para que el hombre de su vida la mirara de manera tan disgustada ¿Disgustada? No, furiosa al parecer. No lo comprendía ¿Acaso era porque había alguien que le importaba que fuera bisexual? Si es así, entonces debería disculparse, aunque en realidad no lo sabía ¿Pero no saberlo le daba el derecho a decir lo que piensa y ofender sin pretenderlo a alguien?

— Marinette — volvía a llamarla Tikki sin que su protegida la escuchara siquiera.

Quizás sí deba disculparse, y dejar bien en claro que no quería ofender a esa persona que estuviera él defendiendo y aprovechar también para preguntarle quién es y por qué la defiende tanto. Se ilusionaba llegando a la parada y esperando la luz verde del semáforo. En vista que no había nadie, la pequeña criatura roja y negra volvió a llamarla. 

— ¡Marinette!

— ¡¿Eh?!— al fin la escucharon. — ¿Qué sucede Tikki? 

— Alya te estaba preguntando sobre lo que harías para que tus compañeros no estuvieran enojados contigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? 

— ¡Sí! y te fuiste sin decirle nada ¿Cómo piensas resolver lo que dijiste en clase?— la luz verde apareció y empezó cruzar la calle. 

— ¿Escuchaste que Adrien y Chloe quedaron en verse esta noche?— la pequeña criatura mágica acaba de descubrir lo único que su protegida tenía en la mente. 

— Marinette. 

— Creo que Chloe dijo que iría a verlo al teatro ¡¿Pero cómo?! Los boletos para la obra están agotados. 

— Marinette — la volvió a llamar sin éxito. 

— ¡¿Cómo haría para conseguirlos?!

— Marinette.

— Seguro que es gracias a su padre ¡El muy corrupto!— rumiaba su coraje. — ¡Aacchh! ¡La tiene taaan consentida! Sabrá el cielo a quién diablos le habrán quitado su lugar solo para que ella fuera hoy.

— ¡¡Marinette!!

— ¡Ay, qué!— al fin la pequeña criatura mágica consiguió de nuevo su atención. 

— Eso no es lo importante.

— ¡¿Cómo no va a ser importante?!— expresó la joven repostera. — Adrien tiene una reunión con Chloe después de su obra y no me gusta que estén juntos porque esa resbalosa es capaz de todo; no he podido reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar un boleto para su obra y seré la única en toda Francia que no lo vaya a ver al teatro — esto último lo dijo con tristeza, algo que Tikki no compartió.

— Marinette, tienes que ordenar tus prioridades.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que lo realmente importante ahora es lo que ocurrió en el salón de clases esta tarde.

— ¿Otra vez con eso?

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo piensas disculparte con tus compañeros?

— ¡¿Disculparme por qué?! No creo haber hecho nada malo — aseguró a unos pasos de la puerta de la panadería.

— ¡Dijiste que la bisexualidad no existe e hiciste enfadar a todos!

— ¡Pero es lo que vi en internet!

— ¡Pero no es verdad!

— ¿Qué dices?

— Me refiero a que lo que viste no es cierto, la bisexualidad existe desde el principio de los siglos; es posible amar a dos géneros a la vez.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?!— comenzó a cuestionarla antes de entrar a la tienda. — Yo no podría sentir atracción alguna por una chica ¿Cómo alguien puede amar a una persona del sexo contrario y a otra del propio a la vez sin ser homosexual?— La pequeña kwami con toda la paciencia posible explicó. 

— Cada persona es diferente y única, lo que a unos les parece descabellado como escalar la montaña más alta, para otros es la meta de su vida, lo mismo ocurre en la sexualidad; para unos es un tabú, otros la viven más abiertamente. El sentimiento no es el mismo en cada individuo. 

— Pero sentir atracción por un hombre y una mujer a la vez, es algo que no puedo comprender. 

— Que no lo entiendas no significa que no exista o esté mal. Antes que cualquier cosa, se debe respetar las diferencias de los demás. 

— Supongo. — admitía la repostera con la mano en la perilla. — Pero no me gusta para nada la idea de que alguien ande flirteando con un sexo y luego con el otro; está mal y es peligroso — finalizó la conversación con Tikki al abrir la puerta y obligándola a esconderse. 

— ¡Hola cariño!— saludó alegre su madre luego de dar el cambio a una clienta. — ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

— Mal — respondió la joven sin ganas al tiempo que esquivaba a la compradora que iba saliendo con su bolsa de baguettes. — Perdí el debate. 

— ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Hasta ahora siempre habías ganado. 

— El tema fue sobre sexualidad y la mayoría estuvo en contra de mis ideas — explicó tomando un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate y luego avanzando rumbo al piso superior. 

— Oh, qué pena. — dijo sin mucho interés en el asunto la mujer mayor. — ¡Espera! — la chica volvió en sus pasos. — La señora Chamack te envió esto con un ayudante. — con una gran sonrisa en los labios Marinette recibió un pequeño sobre amarillo. 

— ¡Al fin!

— ¿Es lo que te debía por cuidar a Manon?

— ¡Sí!— la joven abrió el sobre con ansiedad, solo para encontrarse con. — ¿Doce euros?— Buscó si había quedado algo en el sobre. — Pensé que sería más. 

— No, creo que solo fueron seis horas las que trabajaste cuidando a su hija esta semana.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! Así jamás podré ir al teatro — la mujer de ascendencia china la vio con pena, pues no había forma de ayudarla a cumplir ese capricho; la familia completa dependía de la panadería y no había una segunda entrada de dinero por lo que no podían darle el gusto a su querida niña. 

— Lo siento mucho cariño, pero el boleto que quieres es muy caro.

Tomaremos este espacio prestado para dar una idea a los lectores del porque la chica de coletas no ha podido comprar una entrada al teatro. Pues verán, como ya se había dicho, toda la familia Dupain-cheng depende totalmente de la panadería, no hay más entradas de dinero y la joven para sus gastos recibe de sus padres unos 10 euros por semana, esto junto a lo que gana con su trabajo de niñera, dos euros por hora, ya hacen más de 20 euros.  
Ahora bien, un boleto para el cine les cuesta a nuestros protagonistas entre 15 y 50 euros; dependiendo el tipo de sala, ya saben, 2D, 3D IMAX, etc. Y eso sin contar las golosinas y el transporte. Un boleto de teatro, el más barato de todos está en unos 110 euros cada uno; y esos son los que por supuesto, están en los pisos más altos. Los de luneta o los ubicados frente al escenario, rebasan los 1000 euros cada uno; y ni hablar de la reventa; ahí consigues todo al doble o triple de su precio dependiendo la demanda, y uno de esos es el que la chica de traje de Catarina desea, pues quiere verlo de cerca y sueña que Adrien la verá también, acompañándolo en el evento más importante de su vida. Pero hasta ahora todo se ha quedado sólo en sueños. Así que volvamos al fic. 

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el padre trayendo una nueva bandeja de croissants.

— Es el asunto del teatro.

— ¡¿De nuevo?! Te conseguimos la película, creí que el DVD sería suficiente.

— Pero en esa película no sale Adrien — ambos padres suspiraron derrotados. 

— ¡Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!— exclamó Tom dejando la charola en el mostrador. — Te juro que ya sueño a ese niño — ambas mujeres lo ignoraron.

— Podrías haberlo visto hace tiempo si hubieras aceptado comprar un boleto de tercer piso — le recordó la madre a su hija. — Pero estás empeñada en conseguir uno de los que están justo frente al escenario, no podemos darnos el lujo de pagar algo así — los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron. 

— Lo sé — admitió para luego retirarse en silencio a su recámara, dejando las galletas junto a su computadora para que Tikki comiera. 

— Lo siento mucho Marinette — expresó la criatura mágica ya sentada frente a su comida. — Sé lo mucho que quieres ver esa obra — la repostera se calzó unas cómodas pantuflas rosas y se sentó frente al computador para buscar algo que la distrajera en sus vídeos favoritos de youtube. — Tus padres dijeron que podrían ayudarte a completar el boleto del tercer piso ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? 

— Porque son los asientos que están hasta arriba y con mi suerte, seguro me tocaría bien pegada a la pared; ahí no vería nada. 

— ¡Creo que estás exagerando! Esos lugares son tan buenos como cualquiera, podrías ver la obra sin problemas. 

— ¡No! Yo quiero verlo sólo a él, abajo y de frente — repetía encaprichada. — Además esos boletos también están agotados — era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer, por lo que Tikki suspiró resignada y mejor empezó a comer sus galletas mientras la humana buscaba en su menú de vídeos favoritos; los cuales por cierto, en su mayoría tenían que ver con Adrien y su trabajo en las pasarelas, en entrevistas para televisión, magazines y collages de imágenes con fondo musical etc. — Dicen que está estupendo en esa obra — compartió con su kwami para luego dar click a una promoción para televisión de Billie Elliot el musical. El primero en aparecer en la pantalla fue Alec, el presentador. 

— Billy Elliot es la historia de un niño británico que desea convertirse en bailarín profesional de ballet — iniciaba la introducción el hombre moreno y calvo de la televisora francesa. — La trama se desarrolla en la huelga de mineros de 1984-1985. Con el talento de Elton Jhon en la música, Billie Elliot, el musical ha arrasado en taquillas y premios desde su estreno en Londres. — Marinette se saltó todo lo anterior hasta llegar a lo que en verdad le importaba. 

— Adrien Agreste, nuestra pequeña estrella, interpreta al protagonista de esta sensacional historia — continuaba el entrevistador ahora sentado junto al joven de ojos esmeraldas, quien llevaba puesta la ropa del personaje; una camisa blanca con líneas azules atravesando el pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. — Un joven especial interpretando a otro joven especial — iniciaba la entrevista haciendo reír al chico. — ¡¿Cómo es la vida tan injusta?! No solo eres el modelo juvenil más popular y atractivo de toda Francia, eres el rostro principal de la casa de modas más importante del continente, apareces en las portadas de las revistas más trascendentales de Europa y ahora nos sorprendes como actor, bailarín y cantante ¡¿Hay algo más que no sepamos de ti?!— el niño pareció pensarlo un momento. 

— Sé tocar el piano — Alec fingió que le explotaba la cabeza haciendo que el niño riera divertido.

— ¡¿No es un encanto?!— Adrien volvió a reír. — ¡Que me pongan diez para llevar! Si los encuentran — ordenaba de frente a la cámara. — Dinos Ady ¿Cómo te sientes trabajando en uno de los musicales más importantes de todos los tiempos? 

— Estoy más que encantado de poder ser parte de esta obra — respondía. — Es una de mis favoritas, Billie y yo tenemos mucho en común y me alegra tener la oportunidad de interpretarlo.

— ¿Ya has estado en el escenario a temprana edad, verdad?

— ¡Sí! Inicié precisamente en esta obra, en Londres, haciendo al pequeño niño con el que se abre el telón.

— ¡Ya sé de cuál hablas!

— Y poco a poco fui apareciendo en otras haciendo pequeños papeles hasta que pude interpretar a Gavroche en los miserables. 

— Y ahora tienes tú primer protagónico — señaló el locutor. — Billie es un personaje muy exigente, ya que debes manejar varias disciplinas para interpretarlo. 

— Así es, la obra es muy completa; bailamos tap, ballet, hacemos acrobacias y cantamos. 

— Ya tienen vendidos los primeros meses — el chico dio la razón a su entrevistador con un movimiento de cabeza. — Y estoy seguro que será igual el resto de la temporada, pues cuenta con un elenco lleno de talento; encabezado por ti. 

— Gracias.

— Nos traes una pequeña muestra de lo que veremos esta noche ¿Verdad?— esta entrevista se llevó a cabo cuando apenas iban a estrenar el show, hace al menos dos meses atrás. 

— ¡Así es! Varios compañeros y yo…

— ¡Marinette!— la chica puso pausa al vídeo para atender a su madre. 

— ¡¿Sí?!

— ¡Ya baja a comer!

— Ya voy — aceptó desganada apagando la pantalla, perdiéndose el momento justo donde su adorado presentaba a un grupo de chicas vestidas de tutú que junto a él bailarían tap. — ¡Aahh!— suspiró desanimada camino al comedor. 

El resto de la tarde la joven trató de despejar su mente diseñando la blusa que le regalaría a la muy ingrata de su amiga y ayudando en la panadería a sus amorosos padres; Marinette estuvo muy ocupada pero de nada servía para sacar de su mente el que Adrien y Chloe se verían esa noche.  
Esa noche se verían, esa noche se verían ¡Esa noche se verían! Gritaba una tortuosa voz en su cabeza ¿Qué podría hacer para impedirlo? Nada se le ocurría, nada que no tuviera que ver con columpiarse en su yoyo contra Chloe, tomarla del cabello y elevarla hasta dejarla caer en el río Sena. Lo único decente que podía hacer era… 

— ¿Quieres verlos afuera del teatro?— preguntaba Tikki en la habitación de la chica, cuando esta le dijo su plan. — ¿Para qué? Ya diste las buenas noches a tus padres, se supone que debes irte a dormir ¿Por qué no sales a patrullar una hora y luego regresas a descansar? Mañana tendrás mucho que hacer y espiar a tus compañeros no creo que sea bueno ¿Qué harás si los encuentras juntos?— hablaba y preguntaba sin dejar de revolotear alrededor de la niña. 

— ¡No lo sé Tikki! Lo único que sé, es que debemos estar ahí.

— ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡¿Para qué interrumpas al igual que aquella vez con Laila?!— Laila, una compañera a la que interrumpió en una cita que tenía con Adrien y por ello fue akumatizada; no estuvo presente en clases últimamente, por una salida familiar a su natal Italia. 

— Ya sé que eso no resultó como yo esperaba, pero te prometo que esta vez no volveré a entrometerme — parecía haber aprendido la lección. — Solo quiero ver lo que hacen esos dos esta noche. 

— ¡¿Y de qué te va a servir?! No creo que sea…

— ¡Tikki transfórmame!— ordenó la joven sin permitir que su kwami terminara de darle su consejo. 

En cuestión de minutos Marinette, bueno, ahora Ladybug se encontraba gracias a sus habilidades justo frente al enorme teatro en donde se presentaba la obra; el edificio estaba vestido con enormes lonas impresas con el nombre del espectáculo y la imagen de Adrien, la joven heroína no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al verlo.  
Abajo la acumulación de autos era grande, la mayoría eran taxis en busca de clientes; desde su escondite la pelinegra podía distinguir a la gente saliendo satisfecha del teatro y sus voces como susurros comentaban lo magnífico que había sido el show; no era la primera vez que los espiaba, pero en esta ocasión la visita tenía otro fin.  
Obviamente los artistas no saldrían por la puerta del frente, por lo que la mariquita se columpió hasta el mismo teatro, para luego caminar al otro extremo en el techo, donde sabía que el elenco se daría tiempo para atender a todo aquel que deseara un autógrafo. Como lo suponía, ya había gente esperando con posters y fotos en las manos, eso no era nada nuevo para alguien que no podía más que ver de lejos.  
Una hora más tarde varios actores y actrices salieron y empezaron a saludar a la gente, Marinette no sabía quién era quien y francamente no le importaba, el personaje que en verdad le interesaba salió unos minutos más tarde acompañado de su guardaespaldas y para su disgusto de la hija del alcalde.  
Verlos juntos casi la hace gritar desde el techo del teatro donde estaba escondida, en verdad que odiaba ver a su archienemiga al lado de su gran amor, saludando a la prensa y a los fans como si fuera la novia de su Adrien ¡¿Pero quién se cree esa tarada?! La muy desgraciada ¡¿Pero cómo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer creer a todos que son pareja?! Renegaba y rumiaba la Catarina mientras Adrien no prestaba atención a esos pequeños detalles y atendía a quien le pidiera una foto o que firmara un poster.  
Cuando por fin los fans se vieron satisfechos, Adrien y Chloe subieron a la limusina y esta se marchó con rumbo al hotel Le Grand París; muy de cerca los seguía la heroína de rojo con motas negras. Al llegar al hogar de Bourgeois, un nuevo grupo de reporteros y admiradores los esperaban; pues siempre que veían a la hija del alcalde con el joven actor, esperaban que dieran la noticia de su compromiso; obviamente Adrien de inmediato dejaba en claro que solo eran amigos. Dejando atrás a toda la prensa, ambos entraron al elevador y sin más testigos subieron hasta la habitación de la chica. Ya a solas, los dos empezaron a relajarse. 

— ¡Qué sujetos tan insistentes!— se quejaba Chloe sobre la prensa mientras tiraba su estola y se descalzaba los tacones. — Les hubieras dicho que sí somos pareja. — Adrien la miró serio mientras se quitaba el abrigo. 

— ¡Claro que no! — recogió la estola de la rubia y la guardó junto a su abrigo y mochila de la escuela en el closet.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Ninguno de los dos tiene pareja y bien podríamos…

— Chloe — le llamó en advertencia como muchas veces lo había hecho, pues si continuaba se molestaría y retiraría a su casa. 

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Y…— tomando al chico de la camisa y acariciando con sus dedos los botones de esta preguntó. — ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Cenar o darnos una ducha?

— ¿Darnos?— preguntó pícaramente el modelo. 

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más esperas que te talle la espalda, eh?— ambos reían muy cerca uno de otro, cuando lo que parecía una sombra cruzó el ventanal. 

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— preguntó el rubio sin perder de vista el área de la terraza. 

— ¿Qué?— se giró la chica al tiempo que Adrien se dirigía a la ventana. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Estoy seguro de haber visto algo — con cuidado fue abriendo la puerta de cristal, para luego asomarse. 

— ¿Qué viste? ¿Una persona?

— Sí — empezó a salir con Chloe pegado a su espalda. 

— ¿Un reportero? 

— ¿Cómo podría haber llegado hasta aquí?

— ¡¿Entonces un akuma?!

— Espero que no — dijo Adrien desde su lugar, pues Chloe no le dejaba ir a revisar por temor a que fuera lastimado, con cuidado ambos miraban a cada rincón sin encontrar nada fuera de su lugar.

— No parece haber nada raro — opinó Chloe separándose y empezando a caminar por su terraza. — Y no creo que alguien pueda esconderse aquí — eso era cierto, las sillas y mesas no dejaban espacio para que alguien se ocultara y las plantas no eran tan espesas como para servir de escondite —Volvamos adentro y cerremos las cortinas, así no nos molestará nadie ¿De acuerdo? 

— Está bien — aceptó el modelo, pues estaba cansado y en verdad quería descansar. Cumpliendo lo antes dicho, ambos volvieron a la habitación, cerraron con seguro y corrieron las cortinas, dejando fuera a cierta chica completamente furiosa. 

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamaba pegada a la pared por encima de las ventanas y bien sujeta a las pequeñas cornisas. Luego de esperar un momento para asegurarse de que no iban a salir de nuevo, Ladybug dio un pequeño salto nuevamente a la terraza y lentamente fue acercándose a la ventana para tratar de verlos, pero las cortinas eran gruesas y apenas si las siluetas alcanzaban a distinguirse. — ¡Demonios!— susurró para luego guardar silencio y tratar al menos escucharlos. 

— ¡Hola!— la heroína reconoció la voz del alcalde. — ¡Qué gusto verte muchacho!— el hombre de inmediato estrechó entre sus brazos al niño. 

— Buenas noches — correspondió Adrien el afectuoso saludo.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la obra? Otro éxito seguro. 

— ¡Así es!— respondió Chloe. — Una vez más el público se puso de pie para aplaudirle. 

— No me sorprende. — Adrien estaba más que rojo. — La obra es maravillosa y contigo en el papel principal se volverá legendaria. 

— Muchas gracias — correspondió con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Nos acompañará a cenar?

— ¡Claro que no!— respondió primero Chloe, cosa que no gustó a Adrien y disgustó más a Marinette. 

— ¡Chloe! — le llamó nuevamente la atención el rubio, pero. 

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes hijo!

— ¡¿Hijo?!— exclamó la pelinegra pegada al vidrio de la puerta. 

— Esta noche tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mi oficina.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Sí! estoy por cerrar unos negocios muy convenientes, no solo para “Le Grand París”, sino también para la ciudad. 

— ¿Puedo saber en qué consiste?

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya que eres de la familia. 

— Eso quisiera — respondía la Catarina. 

— Estoy tratando de que varios nuevos líderes industriales vengan a la ciudad, darles un tour por las más exitosas atracciones, y si todo es de su agrado, conseguiré que “Le Grand París” sea la sede vacacional no solo de los dueños y socios, sino también de todos sus empleados con los gastos pagos por la misma empresa. 

— ¡Eso es fantástico!

— ¡Suena impresionante!— celebraron Adrien y Chloe respectivamente. 

— ¡Lo sé! Y cuento contigo para que todo esto se logre — anunció al chico tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Obviamente llevaré a estos caballeros al teatro a ver tu trabajo y demostrarles que estamos a la altura de Broadway. 

— Ese no será ningún problema — aseguró Chloe. — Adrien los dejará cautivados. 

— Espero no dejarlo en mal.

— ¡Eso sería imposible!— exclamó la rubia. 

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo princesa, sé que Adrien será de gran ayuda para que este negocio llegue a ser un completo éxito — aseguraba el alcalde palmeando la espalda del chico, el cual no sabía si ponerse nervioso o no. — Ahora los dejo, debo llamarlos a todos y esto me llevará algo de tiempo por la diferencia de horarios; algunos son de Japón, otros de Estados Unidos — explicaba a la vez que se iba a la entrada. — Cenen bien, diviértanse y no se duerman hasta tarde.

— ¡Sí papá!— André dio un beso a la frente de su hija para despedirse. 

— Buenas noches — se despidió Adrien, recibiendo también un beso en su cabeza.

— ¡Buenas noches chicos!— dijo ya en la puerta para luego dejarlos al fin solos. 

— ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin se fue!

— ¿No crees que eres muy dura con él?— preguntó Adrien mientras se iba quitando la ropa. — Es muy agradable. 

— Quizás mañana temprano lo invite a desayunar con nosotros; hoy no, este es nuestro momento y nada ni nadie nos molestará más. — Adrien sonrió de acuerdo con ella, para luego ir rumbo al baño a ducharse. 

— ¡¿Qué quieres cenar?!— gritó la rubia junto al teléfono. 

— ¡Cualquier cosa menos sushi!— la chica solo se encogió de hombros. — No me gusta el pescado crudo — se empezó a escuchar la regadera. 

— ¡Pero es delicioso! — opinó Chloe entrando al baño.

— ¡Ya sabes cuál es mi dieta actual!— dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado por sobre la regadera. 

— ¡Lo sé! Pero no quiero que comas eso hoy — lo pensó un momento. — ¡Hoy comeremos lo que nos gusta!— advirtió la joven para después pedir diversos platillos al servicio a la habitación; cuando hubo terminado regresó al baño, tomó la regadera de mano y empezó a atacar a Adrien. 

— ¡¡SORPRESAAAAA!!— el chico de inmediato buscó refugiarse en el rincón de la ducha, pero igual era alcanzado. 

— ¡NO, ESPERA! ¡¡ESTÁ FRÍA!!

— ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!!— se divertía, cuando. — ¡¡AAAYYY NOOO!!— gritó al ser atrapada por su compañero y atacada con su propia arma. 

— ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!! — ambos reían y jugaban animados, alterando a la Catarina afuera de la habitación. 

— ¡No puede ser!— exclamaba la chica de rojo y negro. — Están juntos, están en el baño ¡¡ ¿Y ESTÁN DESNUDOS?!!— gritó tan alto que Adrien y Chloe se quedaron quietos. 

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— preguntó el modelo.

— Sí. — Ladybug se dio cuenta de su grave error y de inmediato volvió a ocultarse en la parte superior de la ventana, justo a tiempo, pues nuevamente salían a buscar al intruso, solo que ésta vez fue la hija del alcalde la que salía, iba algo despeinada y con su vestido azul rey de corsé y falda con gran vuelo en chitón y seda arriba de las rodillas completamente empapado y un zapato de tacón en la mano a modo de arma. 

— ¿Viste algo?— la seguía Adrien terminando de atarse una bata azul marina con una letra “A” bordada con bella floritura en dorado. 

— No hay nada — anunciaba la rubia caminando por toda la terraza con los pies descalzos y preparando su tacón alto para clavarlo en lo primero que se moviera; divertida Marinette los miraba desde su escondite. 

— Quizás eran otros huéspedes. 

— ¿Pero cómo? Mi habitación es privada, este piso está protegido, nada se filtra a las otras habitaciones, a menos que... — se puso muy seria. 

— ¿A menos que qué?

— A menos que sean ¡Los difuntos huéspedes de la famosa habitación 36! ¡¡HA, HA, HA!!— levantó las manos y soltó una carcajada macabra para asustar al chico. 

— ¡No empieces Chloe!— y lo logró. 

— Seguro escucharon que estabas aquí y vinieron a saludarte.

— Chloe — le llamaba nervioso mirando a todos lados. — Eso no es gracioso. 

— El viejo que huele a tabaco y la mujer que llora a sus hijos ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!

— Ok, me voy a mi casa — dio media vuelta decidido, haciendo que Chloe fuera corriendo tras él. 

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¡Era una broma!— en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. 

— ¡Servicio a la habitación!

— ¡Voy!— gritó la rubia para luego dirigirse a Adrien, al que estaba sujetando para evitar que se fuera. — Ya llegó la comida, cenemos ¿Sí? y luego hagamos cualquier otra cosa que tú quieras ¿Qué dices? Sin fantasmas ni monstruos ¿De acuerdo?— el joven lo pensó aún molesto. 

— Está bien — aceptó para luego dejar que Chloe fuera a recibir la cena. Haciendo a un lado las historias de fantasmas, Adrien volvió a la terraza a revisar de nuevo el área, quizás prestar más atención a las zonas donde alguien con habilidades especiales pudiera estar oculto, pero su sexy compañera lo interrumpió. 

— ¡Adrienbuu! ¡Ya todo está listo! 

— ¡Ya voy!— avisaba mientras buscaba en las orillas del lugar; temiendo ser descubierta, Marinette se movió un poco más hacia arriba, hasta la parte más oscura del costado derecho; y lo hizo muy a tiempo, pues Adrien ya estaba mirando a la parte alta de la ventana. 

— ¡Vamos Adrien!— se asomó Chloe. — Entra ahora antes de que te enfermes, ya está la comida. 

— ¡Está bien!— aceptó dejando en paz sin saberlo a su compañera de lucha. 

— ¡Uuff!— Exclamó esta al verse por fin a solas. Ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Retirarse, quedarse a escuchar más…interrumpir de nuevo? ésta última se le antojaba mucho. Quizás lo mejor era irse y no meterse en problemas, pero la voz de Chloe que buscaba ansiosa cambiar el tema que ella misma inició, se volvió a escuchar fuerte, picando su curiosidad. 

— ¡Adrien Gabriel Agreste, mira lo que le hiciste a mi vestido nuevo!— las carcajadas del antes mencionado celebraban su travesura. Era obvio para la pelinegra que habían retomado lo que habían dejado pendiente en el baño. 

— ¡Solo es agua! No le pasará nada.

— ¡Pero estoy empapada!

— ¡Tú empezaste!

Marinette volvió a bajar al nivel de piso para tratar de ver algo a través de la gruesa cortina roja. Gracias a la luz de la habitación pudo distinguir a alguien sentado a la mesa empezando a comer y a la que parecía ser Chloe saliendo del baño. Lo que no podía ver la heroína de motas, fue que la chica salía llevando solo una bata de baño color rosa y nada debajo de ella. 

— ¿Sabes lo que más me da risa de la obra?— preguntó la hija del alcalde a su invitado en medio de la cena, con la televisión sonando fuerte. 

— ¿Qué?— quiso saber Adrien con un tenedor en la mano derecha y el control remoto en la otra, buscando en el horario algo bueno qué ver.

— La parte en donde tú, o sea él; va a clases de baile. — Adrien la miró extrañado. — Me recuerda a cuando mamá y tía Giselle nos llevaban a ballet de pequeños ¿Recuerdas? Tú sí que te lo tomaste muy en serio y yo no. — el hijo de Gabriel rió divertido ante el recuerdo. 

— Tú sólo ibas con el propósito de hacer llorar a la maestra Favre. — Chloe no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. 

— ¡Claro que no! Esa maestra me odiaba.

— ¿Creí oírte decir más de una vez que nadie te detesta?

— Bueno, excepto ella ¡Te juro que me menospreciaba! Apenas me veía llegar y hacía gestos — tomó asiento frente a su invitado. 

— ¡Trataba de contener el llanto!— informaba Adrien divertido, para después ambos echarse a reír a carcajadas. 

— Bueno, cómo sea — continuó Chloe mientras Adrien comía. — Quizás, si le hubiera puesto el mismo empeño que tú, ahora mismo estaríamos compartiendo escenario. — el rubio sonrió con cansancio. 

— Es posible, pero a ti nunca te gustó que te dieran órdenes. 

— Prefiero ser yo quien las de. 

— Lo sé — luego de esto empezó a bostezar, dejando ver lo agotado que estaba. 

— ¿Ya te quieres dormir?

— Ya — logró responder después de tallarse los ojos. — Iré a prepararme…— se levantó y entre bostezos le entregó el control de la tele del comedor. — ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedarás haciendo la tarea?

— ¡Claro que iré contigo! Ya mañana temprano me ayudarás con los deberes — esto no sorprendió al rubio.

— Ok.

— Ordenaré que se lleven esto y te alcanzo. 

— Está bien 

Marinette vio que una sombra se dirigía al otro lado de la habitación mientras que la segunda comía algo y tomaba el teléfono. No debería seguir aquí, pensaba la intrusa, en verdad que no quería avanzar más en su investigación por temor a un resultado desagradable, pero a la vez necesitaba saciar su curiosidad; no quería dejar a Adrien solo con esa arpía, aunque ya tuvieran costumbre de estar juntos, solos… ¡Y en bata! La chica se pegó al cristal para tratar de escuchar algo más. 

Luego de lavarse los dientes, Adrien fue a lo que es la habitación de su amiga, esta parte estaba menos iluminada que las otras para desgracia de la espía; las lámparas ubicadas en las mesitas a cada lado de la litera eran las encargadas de dar luz al lugar y su potencia estaba programada en lo más tenue. 

— ¡Demonios!— susurraba la pelinegra. — No veo nada — volvía a pegarse al cristal en busca de información, apenas si unos ruidos se podían distinguir. 

Adrien llegó junto a la cama, se quitó la bata y se metió desnudo bajo las sábanas, no porque esperara algo íntimo con su anfitriona, sino porque ya era costumbre del niño descansar así; una instrucción por parte de su estricto padre, pues Gabriel le aseguraba que al dormir desnudo se aceleraría el metabolismo, se reposa mejor al obtener un sueño reparador, entre muchos otros beneficios. Cuando Chloe llegó a su lado, Adrien apenas si prestaba atención a una película que puso en la televisión. 

— ¿Algo bueno qué ver?— preguntó entrando al baño para asearse. 

— Es “Kingsman”, Nino dice que es muy buena, pero nunca logro llegar ni a la mitad — luego de unos minutos Chloe salió del baño, se retiró la bata dejando ver que tampoco llevaba pijama; no esa noche, nunca cuando Adrien venía a dormir con ella. 

— Ya mañana la vemos si quieres — sugirió mientras se metía bajo las colchas y acostaba justo al lado derecho del chico. — ¿Aún te masturbas antes de dormir?— preguntó al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y le acariciaba el pecho. 

— Solo cuando no estoy tan cansado — la rubia lo miró con picardía. 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude ésta noche? 

— No creo que sea necesario — Chloe ignoró lo anterior, se levantó un poco y empezó a retirar las mantas lo suficiente para verle la entrepierna. 

— ¡Mmm! Yo creo que sí — expresó al encontrar una ligera erección, la cual no dudó ni un minuto en tomarla con su mano derecha y acariciarla, llevándola en pocos segundos al máximo de su tamaño. — ¿Te gusta, verdad?— preguntó en su oído sin dejar de ejercer presión y masajearlo a lo largo y ancho, después de robar un beso de sus labios, un extenso gemido fue la respuesta a su pregunta; Chloe sonrió complacida. — Eso pensé — fijando la vista en el miembro erecto y lubricado en su mano, la rubia se relamió los labios, para luego agacharse y empezar a chuparlo; Adrien se tensó un poco al sentir cómo engullían su masculinidad. 

— ¡Aaah! Chloe — exclamó al sentir el calor y la húmeda lengua dentro de su boca recibiéndolo — ¡Aaah! ¡Aaahh!— gimió más fuerte cuando su amiga poco a poco fue liberando su miembro para lamerle la punta, mientras sus manos sobaban el tronco y los testículos. A ciegas Adrien le tomó de la cabeza y empezó a acariciarle el cabello para estimularla a continuar, obediente Chloe volvió a engullir su pene. 

Esto era algo que en verdad disfrutaban mucho hacer los dos juntos. Una y otra vez Chloe deslizó dentro y fuera de su boca el miembro de su mejor amigo, humedeciéndolo con su saliva, degustando su lubricación natural; sin dejar de masturbarlo, la joven comenzó a besar y chuparle los testículos; el poder tener esta delicada y deliciosa pieza de carne entre sus labios la excitaba y enorgullecía enormemente.  
Retirando un momento los labios del falo, Chloe engulló su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda seguía masturbando a Adrien. Ya que los tuvo bien mojados los llevó entre las piernas del chico y sin problema alguno abrió sus nalgas y ubicó su ano. Adrien sabía lo que querían hacerle, por lo que no puso objeción alguna y entreabrió un poco sus piernas para que empezara a penetrarlo. 

— ¡Ah, aaahh!— lloró más fuerte y tensó un poco su cuerpo al sentir ambos dedos introduciéndose en su recto. — ¡¡Aaahh!! ¡Sí!— Chloe sonrió satisfecha y volvió a chuparle el miembro a la vez que le embestía; el niño de oro se retorcía ante las oleadas de placer que su amiga le brindaba; un par de veces empujó su pelvis con la intención de tomar el control y follarle por la boca con brusquedad; pero no pasó de ser solo un reflejo. Con un ligero jalón de cabello Adrien le comunicó a su amante que no tardaría en venirse. La rubia se preparó para recibirlo.

Adrien no pudo más; arqueando su espalda y apretando los dedos de su amiga con su esfínter y sus nalgas, el chico gritó de placer y eyaculó su caliente néctar en el interior de la boca de su anfitriona, la cual bebió lo más que le fue posible, su semen era dulce y espeso, una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y fácilmente adicta. Poco a poco el chico se fue relajando y dejándose llevar por las delicias del orgasmo a mundos inimaginados.  
Con la boca aún ocupada, Chloe se levantó y fue en busca de los labios de Adrien para compartir con él un poco de su propia semilla, ambos chicos se besaron con fiereza, los dos degustando la leche del hombre. Las lenguas de los amantes jugaron y se divirtieron hasta que él rompió la conexión; agotado acarició uno de los pechos de su compañera y besó el pezón del otro para después recostar su cabeza sobre ambas delicias y abrazarse de su cintura; relajado, satisfecho, Adrien cerró los ojos y de inmediato fue reclamado por Morfeo.  
Chloe le abrazó y acarició sus dorados cabellos, esta no era la primera vez que el joven modelo usaba sus medianos y redondeados pechos como almohada. Adrien dormía profundamente, la rubia retenía en sus labios una sonrisa complacida con ella misma por el resultado de su fellatio, pues sabía que esto le traería a su chico consentido un reparador descanso.  
Mientras tanto afuera de la ventana, la heroína de rojo y negro se había tapado la boca con las manos para no gritar un sinfín de improperios a los chicos dentro de la habitación. Los sonidos que había alcanzado a escuchar fueron lo suficientemente claros para que su imaginación le explicara lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos.  
Llena de ira y dolor, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo para columpiarse lejos del hotel, no sin antes haber tirado un par de sillas de la terraza. Chloe escuchó el ruido y con cuidado de no despertar a su chico, fue a mirar por la ventana, no había nadie, solo algunos muebles fuera de su lugar ¿Y si en verdad salieron los inquilinos finados del cuarto 36? ni loca saldría a buscar un intruso, descarnado o no; no con Adrien completamente dormido y ambos desnudos, por lo que volvió a poner el seguro y llamó a recepción ordenando que dieran una ronda de seguridad.  
Llena de coraje la pelinegra fue columpiándose por toda la ciudad, los pocos que la vieron pensaron agradecidos que estaba haciendo una ronda de patrullaje; cuando en realidad todo su ser seguía afuera de ese cuarto de hotel donde la hija del más grande embustero y corrupto político de Francia tenía su domicilio. 

— ¡¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!!— gritó al llegar a lo más alto de la torre Eiffel. — ¡¡PERRA DESGRACIADA!! ¡¡INFELIZ PROSTITUTA!!— continuó gritando y latigueando con su yoyo las enormes piezas de metal del edificio. — ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ EN TODO LO MALO QUE ME PASA SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ESTAR ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA?! ¡¡ ¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ?!!

Desde que podía recordar, sus primeros años de escuela, aquellos que tuvo que compartir con la hija del alcalde, ésta siempre le hizo la vida de cuadritos. Con total impunidad Chloe Bourgeois fue arrebatándole entre supuestas “Bromas” su tranquilidad, su autoestima y ahora la pureza del chico que le gusta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que tomarlo a él? ¿Por qué tuvo que corromperlo con su vulgar sexo?  
Desde pequeña su madre siempre le había dicho que la virginidad era lo más importante para los hombres, que así podías retener a tu futuro marido, que era lo más preciado que podías entregarle al que te acompañaría toda tu vida y que sería el padre de tus hijos; pero ¿Y qué hay de la virginidad masculina? Le preguntaba ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? ¿Qué es lo que entregan a su mujer esa primera vez?  
Sabine siempre respondía lo mismo; no se aplican las mismas reglas con los hombres, ellos tienen necesidades y obligaciones diferentes a las de las mujeres; ellos deben ganar experiencia y alimentar su hombría, mientras que las mujeres perfeccionan sus habilidades domésticas ¡Así se formaban las familias!

— ¡No es justo!— renegaba una vez más de las enseñanzas de su madre ¿Cómo competir contra aquellas que simplemente no tienen moral y sin pudor alguno se abren de piernas fácilmente? ¿Cómo salvar y hacer suyo al hombre de sus sueños? ¿Acaso también debería entregarse a él? Este simple pensamiento la puso completamente roja. — ¡Ay dios!

El recorrido por la ciudad, el despotricar contra el emblema de Francia y maldecir a la hija de Bourgeois le llevó a la joven repostera sin darse cuenta cerca de tres horas; mientras la pelinegra seguía rumiando su coraje, Adrien despertaba y se obligaba a salir de su tan necesitado descanso; luego con cuidado salió de la cama sin alertar a Chloe.  
Si debía ser honesto, no quería levantarse para salir a patrullar, habría dado lo que fuera para quedarse a dormir lo que restaba de la noche, pero tenía un deber con la ciudad y su compañera; ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso, seguro le gritarían por la tardanza, pero igual trató de apresurarse.  
Con los parpados pesados y cada músculo de su cuerpo gritando por volver a acostarse, Adrien entró al cuarto de baño para asearse, luego fue al closet a despertar a Plagg, quien seguía dentro de su mochila, mientras se ponía un pantalón, el pequeño kwami se desperezaba, descalzo y sin camisa caminó rumbo a la terraza seguido de cerca por la pequeña criatura con forma de gato negro. 

— Plagg — el pequeño felino prestó atención entre bostezos. — ¿Crees que ella siga ahí afuera? 

— Y yo qué sé — respondió enfurruñado el pequeño ser. — Mejor volvamos a dormir. 

— Ya se pasó la hora de nuestro patrullaje — sacó del bolsillo su reloj de pulsera, eran más de las dos de la mañana. — Es probable que haya hecho nuestra ruta, debemos ir al menos a disculparnos — esto no gustó al gatito que flotaba a su lado. — ¡Plagg transfórmame!— y sin poder llevarle la contraria la criatura desapareció dentro del anillo para dar la bienvenida a Chat Noir. 

Con una gran velocidad, una sombra negra fue recorriendo parte de la ciudad hasta llegar al punto más emblemático de París. Por suerte para el gato negro, su compañera seguía ahí, sentada con la mirada perdida en la ciudad; al aterrizar e irse acercando, Chat pudo ver las marcas de golpes y latigazos a las enormes vigas de metal, pensando lo peor de inmediato fue a donde la Catarina a interrogarle. 

— ¡Ladybug!— gritó sacándola de su ensimismamiento. — ¡Mi lady! ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?— respondió fría y cortante sin dirigirle la palabra.

— Trabajé hasta tarde y…— no podía contarle todo, algo que parecía no importarle a su compañera.

— Trabajé hasta tarde, trabajé hasta tarde ¡Siempre me sales con lo mismo!— le gritó furiosa. 

— Yo, lo siento — ella volvió a ver la ciudad. — ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó con cuidado. — ¿Te atacó un akuma? 

— ¿En serio te importa? — le reclamó poniéndose de pie. — ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!

— Yo…— se sentía miserable por desear seguir durmiendo. — Lo siento, me quedé dormido. — se disculpó con la mirada al piso y las orejas tristes. 

— ¡¿Dormido?! — repitió con rabia. — ¡Dormido! Más te vale que te vayas a hacer tú ronda, porque yo no la haré. 

— Está bien, pero… ¿Y el akuma? 

— ¡No hubo tal akuma!— Chat no lo podía creer.

— ¡¿Entonces…?!— señaló todos los daños alrededor. 

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!— le gritó al tiempo que lanzaba su yoyo y se alejaba del lugar — ¡Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde! ¡Porque no pienso tolerarlo más! 

— ¡Pero yo…!— se había ido. — ¡Aaahh! — suspiró. — Empiezo a preguntarme qué le vi — se quejó para luego prepararse e irse a cubrir su parte de la ciudad. — Buena la hiciste Agreste, buena la hiciste — se reprochaba. — Supongo que tenía razón en molestarse — retiró su bastón de su espalda. — Deberé disculparme — pensó y se fue. Mientras Chat veía la forma de contentar a su compañera, la Catarina llegó a su casa y liberó a su kwami de sus aretes. 

— ¡Marinette!— la joven pelinegra prestó atención sin dejar de moverse rumbo a su vestidor. — Creo que fuiste muy grosera con Chat Noir. 

— ¡¿Es en serio?!— preguntó detrás de su biombo — ¡Él llegó tarde de nuevo! ¡¿Y yo soy la mala?! 

— Te dijo que estaba trabajando, se le veía cansado. 

— ¡Esa es su excusa para todo!— salió ya vistiendo su pijama de dos piezas color rosa y con un panda estampado en la blusa. — ¡¿Quién a su edad trabaja tanto?! 

— ¡Mmm! ¿Adrien?— puso de ejemplo la pequeña criatura. 

— Pero él no es Adrien. 

— No, pero igual creo que deberías disculparte con él — la humana la vio molesta ya dentro de su cama. — Originalmente estabas enfadada con Chloe y te desquitaste con él — eso era cierto. 

— No quiero hablar más de esto Tikki — se acostó la chica y apagó la luz. — Buenas noches. — fin de la conversación por parte de la china-francesa.

— Esto no se quedará así — le advirtió la Catarina antes de irse a dormir. 

Por otro lado, con cansancio Adrien al fin cumplió su patrullaje y volvió al hotel cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Sin ser visto por nadie entró a la habitación y se quedó de pie un momento en busca de algún curioso, pero todo estaba tranquilo, Chloe dormía plácidamente por lo que se des transformó en medio de la oscuridad.  
Plagg flotó un momento a su lado para después dirigirse al bolsillo del abrigo donde seguro dormiría más calientito. En silencio el joven modelo tomó su celular de la mochila, lo dejó en la mesita junto a la cama, se quitó el pantalón y se acostó junto a su amiga cuidando de no despertarla. Había hecho enfadar a su compañera de batallas, estaba realmente furiosa con él; pensaba mientras lo atrapaba el sueño, mañana volvería a disculparse, haría un patrullaje completo y... 

— Adricutie…— susurraba Chloe al oído del rubio para despertarlo. — Adrien…— sin éxito alguno. — Ady…

— Mmm — hasta que por fin reaccionó. 

— Ya despierta dormilón — con cariño le retiraba el cabello del rostro. — Ya es tarde. 

— No quiero desayunar — le dio la espalda y se abrazó de la almohada.

— Ese ya te lo perdiste amor, ya es hora de almorzar. 

— ¡¿Qué?!— se levantó de golpe. — ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¿Por qué no sonó mí teléfono?

— ¡Claro que sonó!— informó la rubia haciéndose a un lado para que Adrien se levantara y saliera corriendo directo a la ducha. — Solo que lo apagué para que durmieras un poco más. — el chico de ojos esmeralda no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. 

— ¡¿Lo apagaste?! ¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!— exigía saber bajo la regadera. 

— ¡Porque necesitabas descansar!— entró la rubia al baño para seguir conversando. — Estabas agotado, cuando apagué el celular te llamé y no despertaste; te sacudí y nada, así que te dejé dormir.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cuántas alarmas perdí?!

— Tres — le informó la rubia pasándole una toalla al verlo cerrar la llave. — La de despertar, la de piano y la de jet kun do. — el rubio estaba casi histérico. 

— ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!— salió en busca de su ropa. — ¡Debiste levantarme! ¡Me van a regañar!

— ¡¿Por dormir un poco más?!— lo siguió hasta el closet.

— ¡Sabes cómo es mi papá!

— ¡Y sabes cómo soy yo! ¡No creerás que voy a permitir que te digan algo!

— ¡Ja!— se burló el modelo. — Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te destierren de mi vida. — esto no gustó nada a la arrogante jovencita. 

— ¡Eso nunca!— decidida dio un paso al frente y lo tomó de los hombros para calmarlo. — Adrien tranquilízate. — le pidió. — Hablaré con quién sea y si es necesario me disculparé — el chico le miró aún ansioso. — Yo tuve la culpa, esa es la verdad y veré que no te molesten ¿Sí?— el niño se veía indeciso. — Ven a comer, no podrás cumplir con todo lo que tienes este día si no comes bien. — sin esperar una respuesta la joven lo sacó del armario y lo llevó al comedor. — Llamaré ahora mismo a Nathalie y le explicaré todo ¿De acuerdo?

— Me sentiría más tranquilo si ya fuera rumbo a mi casa.

— No sin haber almorzado — luego de haberlo sentado a la mesa y servido ante él varios platillos que seguro no tocaría como un buen plato de fruta, uno de cereal, un omelette con champiñones y papas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y uno de leche; tomó su celular y llamó a la ayudante de Gabriel. — ¡Bonjour Mlle Sancoeur!— saludó. — Sí, Adrien está aquí aún conmigo. — Adrien se quería morir. — Lamento mucho si causé algún problema, pero por mi culpa no asistió a sus lecciones, yo apagué el celular y se quedó dormido, hace apenas unos minutos que acaba de despertar y no lo quise dejar ir sin comer antes algo — luego se quedó en silencio escuchando. 

— ¿Qué dice?— Chloe le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y comiera. 

— ¡Claro que asistirá a sus ensayos! De ninguna manera permitiría lo contrario, solo que en la mañana no lo quise despertar, bueno, sí lo intenté pero estaba muy cansado y…— Adrien estaba más que rojo, pues sonaba como si se hubieran desvelado teniendo una loca fiesta sexual.

— ¡No señorita Sancoeur! Por el contrario, se fue a dormir luego de cenar — ¡Qué vergüenza! Se tapó la cara el rubio, sí lo estaban pensando. — Tenga por seguro que lo llevaré a tiempo al teatro — otro momento de silencio. — Está bien; en verdad lamento lo ocurrido y por favor dígale a M. Agreste que en cuanto le sea posible me disculparé con él en persona por este inconveniente. Sí ¡Gracias! À plus tard (Hasta luego) — finalizó la conversación y miró al nervioso chico. — ¡Listo! Ya puedes tranquilizarte. 

— ¿En serio crees que cuando me vean no me reclamarán? 

— Es posible que te digan algo, pero no será tan fuerte después de haberles llamado y explicado todo, lo más servil que pude — el chico no parecía muy convencido. — ¡Come ya y relájate! Que si te enfermas de los nervios sólo le darás gusto a Barney — Adrien apenas sonrió por el apodo. 

— Barnett — le corrigió. Barnett Williams su suplente en la obra, el cual daría y ha hecho lo que sea para que Adrien no se presente al menos una noche y él pueda tomar su lugar. 

— Sí, cómo sea ¡Ahora come!— el chico respiró hondo y empezó con el jugo de naranja, debía admitirlo, tenía hambre, y enfermo sólo se causaría más problemas. 

Esa mañana de sábado ya no la pudo pasar cómo la tenían planeada. No pudo ver, como habían dicho, una película y tampoco pudo retribuir el favor de anoche, eso quedaría pendiente para otro día. Luego de terminar el almuerzo hicieron la tarea, bueno, él la hizo y ella le copió. Más tarde vino algo de ejercicio, calentamiento de baile y la comida, para al final salir corriendo rumbo al teatro, donde empezarían los ensayos y se prepararían para la función de la noche. 

— ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡No voy a llegar!— gritaba corriendo con los brazos llenos de ropa y paquetes. — ¡Me van a matar!— corría con todas sus fuerzas, hasta por fin llegar a la puerta trasera del teatro; donde un guardia al verlo lo dejó pasar. 

— Otra vez tarde Nath.

— Ya me conoces — respondió haciendo reír al guardia. — Siempre constante.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El pequeño pelirrojo ayudante y mensajero de teatro, llegaba cargado de al menos 10 prendas limpias para los actores, algunas frutas y rosquillas para la mesa de bocadillos y dos paquetes de agua embotellada de 600ml, en serio venía que apenas podía dar un paso más. 

— ¡Apenas puedo!— decía. — ¡Ya casi llego!— se daba ánimos, hasta que una mujer alta y castaña le quitó de encima las prendas de vestir. 

— ¡Al fin llegas!— le reclamó y se llevó la ropa. 

— Había gente en la lavandería. 

— ¡Ya teníamos sed!— le demandó uno de los bailarines tomando las botellas y empezando a repartirlas a sus compañeros. 

— Apenas podía caminar. 

— No me gustan las manzanas ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer rosquillas?!— le reclamó Williams, el suplente de Adrien al ver los bocadillos que trajo. — ¡Eres un inútil! 

— ¡Oye!— iba a defenderse el dibujante, cuando. 

— ¡¡Nathaniel!!— le llamó su madre. 

— Demonios — sin poder decirle lo que en verdad se merecía, el niño se fue en busca de su madre y jefa, encontrándola frente al escenario. 

Bajando por un costado y caminando entre las butacas, Nathaniel llegó hasta donde su madre estaba sentada junto a dos productores, el encargado de la música y el operador de las luces. Al ir caminando vio que el escenario estaba ocupado por el joven de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda; su sola presencia le arrancó todo el cansancio del cuerpo y borró el coraje que le habían hecho pasar hacía un momento. Con solo verlo el pequeño ayudante olvidó todo lo malo y sonrió enamorado. 

— ¡Nathaniel!— le volvieron a llamar. 

— ¿Sí?— respondió sin dejar de ver el escenario.

— ¿Ya trajiste el vestuario?

— Sí. 

— ¿la comida?

— Sí, pero no le gustó a Williams.

— A ese chico no le gusta nada — aseguró la directora sin darle importancia. — Es a Agreste al que tienes que complacer — el niño se puso todo rojo. 

— ¡¿Qué tengo qué?!

— Quiero pedirte rediseñes algunas cosas para la obra — obviamente los presentes ignoraron lo anterior. — Aún no es oficial, pero habrá varios cambios para la siguiente semana.

— Solo era cuestión de tiempo — respondió uno de los productores llamado Stockman, un hombre regordete de piel clara y pelo negro vestido de traje oscuro. 

— Solo necesitamos reunirnos con los padres de los chicos — apoyó Brown a su colega; un hombre alto de piel clara, cabello castaño y vestido de traje gris. 

— Así que te encargarás de ir con los encargados de la imprenta y tú trabajarás en la página oficial de la obra — esto extrañó al pequeño dibujante. 

— Está bien, y supongo que aún no me darán todos los detalles. 

— Aún no — admitió Brown. 

— No queremos que se filtre algo y se enteren los actores; podría haber rencillas entre ellos y perjudicaríamos el show — opinó Stockman. 

— No creo que eso llegue a pasar — opinó Nath. — Excepto por… — al fin comprendió. — Tiene que ver con Williams ¿Verdad?

— Algo así.

— Es un pequeño panal lleno de abejas — opinó la directora. — No es necesario sacudirlo antes de tiempo. — Nathaniel no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba todo, pero le daba gusto que fueran a incomodar a tan fastidioso y engreído mocoso. 

Barnett Williams, un joven británico por parte de padre y francés por parte de madre, actor y bailarín radicado actualmente en la ciudad luz, había realizado el casting para el papel principal de la obra consiguiendo solo el de suplente del joven Adrien Agreste. Los horarios estelares, las presentaciones en televisión y su nombre escrito en luces eran para Adrien; su nombre en letras pequeñas y las matinées eran para Williams, además de los días de descanso del rubio. El joven de cabellos castaños y acento inglés odiaba hasta el tuétano al francés de ojos verdes; más de una vez intentó sabotearlo, dándole algo en la comida o colocando tachuelas en sus zapatillas; pero lo que no sabía Barnett era que Adrien contaba con un pequeño dios negro que siempre lo observaba y un ángel de cabellos rojos que personalmente cuidaba de sus alimentos. 

— ¡Muy bien!— continuaba Sara, la directora y madre de Nath con su trabajo. — ¡Ahora ensayaremos la escena de la carta!— anunciaba a los actores por un micrófono. — ¡Primero Vickye, Melanie y Adrien!— los ya mencionados entraron a escena. El chico que ya conocemos vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón de pants negro, Mel, una mujer de piel clara y cabello teñido al tono de nuestro protagonista, para que el público creyera que era su madre y Vickye, la maestra de baile. 

— ¡Vaya que el chico es atractivo!— expresó Brown sentándose junto a la directora. 

— Las revistas no le hacen justicia — opinó Sara buscando el diálogo de la escena. — ¡Quiero que se entreguen!— pidió. — ¡No por ser un ensayo se queden abajo! ¡Lo quiero todo!

— No creo que sea necesario — opinaba Nathaniel a su madre. — Sabes que la parte de la madre siempre hace llorar a Adrien. 

— ¡Gracias a dios!— exclamó con el micrófono apagado.

— ¡Mamá!— le reclamó molesto el pelirrojo. — ¡Eso no es correcto!

— ¡No me lo tomes a mal! Me gusta que se vea tan real. 

— ¡Es real para él!

— Y eso es lo que le gusta al público — agregó Stockman, dejando disgustado al pequeño ayudante. 

La escena de la carta o las escenas dónde Billie habla con su madre fallecida y le dice lo mucho que la ama, es obviamente una parte muy especial y difícil para Adrien, pues no puede evitar sentirse muy identificado, por lo que, a la hora en la que el personaje debe llorar, el chico de cabellera dorada en verdad lloraba y daba las líneas con la voz quebrada y verdadero sentimiento de pérdida, al final de los ensayos, cuando no se le exigía seguir con una escena animada como en el show, tenía que tranquilizarse y continuar como todo un profesional. Un punto más que detestaba Barnett y no paraba de señalarlo como ridículo e incompetente.  
Quince minutos después tocaba el turno a Barnett, Christine y Blanca, los suplentes para ensayar la misma escena, Williams demostraría lo que es un actor en completo control de sus emociones en comparación con Agreste; pero eso no importaba a Nathaniel, ya que después de haber hablado con su madre y de escuchar cómo veían al chico que le gustaba como un objeto para sacar provecho, tomó una botella de agua tibia y la decisión de hablarle por primera vez desde que empezara la obra; pues quería estar cerca y apoyarle. Cuando fue en busca de Adrien; lo encontró sollozando detrás del telón. 

— ¡Ah…ah!— se acercaba lentamente. — ¡Ho, hola!— le saludó al fin a pesar del nudo que traía en la garganta. El rubio levantó la vista, reconociéndolo de inmediato. 

— ¿Nath… thaniel? ¿Qué, haces aquí?— preguntó con la voz quebrada y tratando de verse normal el joven actor. 

— Aquí… trabajo — admitió en voz baja al tiempo que le ofrecía un pañuelo; su propio pañuelo. 

— Gracias — Adrien tomó la prenda y secó sus lágrimas. — No… lo sabía. 

— Ya tengo un año ayudando a mamá.

— ¿Mamá?

— Sara, la directora. 

— Ah, y… ¿Por qué no te había visto?— preguntó un poco más repuesto. 

— Supongo que ambos hemos estado muy ocupados — en realidad siempre se había escondido de él por temor a hacer algo vergonzoso frente a sus ojos. 

— Supongo — luego se quedaron callados un momento, pues nuevamente Adrien sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. — Debes pensar… que soy patético ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó con total seguridad y energía el pequeño dibujante. — Creo que eres increíble ¡Ah!— ambos chicos se miraron con sorpresa, uno por lo que dijo sin pensar y el otro por lo que le habían dicho. — Bueno, yo quise decir…

— Gracias — le cortó Adrien con una bella sonrisa. — Y lo siento — esto tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo. 

— ¿Qué?— preguntó el pelirrojo temiendo que este se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y le fuera a decir que no había ninguna oportunidad con él, pero…

— Has estado cerca ayudando y no te había notado ni agradecido — el alma regresó a su cuerpo, no fue lo que había pensado, por lo que le entregó una enorme sonrisa, acompañada de un bello color carmesí en sus mejillas. 

— No, no es necesario, yo, estoy feliz de ayudarte, bueno…ayudar a todos, sí — agregó para no verse tan obvio, Adrien limpió de nuevo sus ojos con el pañuelo, notando esta vez la textura de este.

— Disculpa, te ensucié el… te lo entregaré después de haberlo lavado.

— ¡No!— exclamó Nathaniel al tiempo que avanzaba hasta tomarle la prenda y las manos a la vez. — Yo… — se quedaron así un momento; el joven ayudante estaba congelado, no quería ni podía soltarlo. Adrien por su parte, empezaba a sentirse bien, había algo ahí que le comenzaba a gustar. — ¡Lo siento!— al fin reaccionó y lo soltó. — Yo me encargo ¡Ese es mi trabajo! ¿No?— sonrió con timidez. 

— Gracias — correspondió el joven Agreste para luego retirarse, no sin antes tomar la botella de las manos del dibujante, con el pretexto de volver a tocarlo. — ¿Puedo?— Nath estaba en las nubes. 

— Por supuesto — Adrien agradeció con una sonrisa y se llevó la botella. 

— Hasta luego — comenzó a retirarse mirando un par de veces atrás, luego cruzó el telón para unirse al grupo de actores. 

— Adiós — se despidió Nathaniel para luego abrazar su nuevo tesoro. Al fin se había atrevido a hablarle, el pequeño pelirrojo estaba feliz, de ahora en adelante podría acercarse más y entablar conversaciones y también, quizás…bueno, soñar no costaba nada, pues las sonrisas que le dedicó le hicieron sentirse esperanzado. 

Esa noche fue un completo éxito para Adrien en el teatro; el lugar estaba a reventar, la audiencia le aplaudió de pie más de una vez y afuera como siempre había mucha gente en espera de un autógrafo. Después de terminada la función y volver a casa, cenó, se dio un bañó de agua fresca para mantenerse alerta y en lugar de irse a dormir como todo su cuerpo le estaba rogando, se vistió de cuero negro para patrullar las calles de París. Aún estaba apenado por llegar tarde ayer, quería retribuir a su compañera y por ello cubrió su ruta y la de Ladybug.  
Camino a la torre Eiffel, Marinette hizo primero una ronda, mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar rememorar todo lo que vivió ese sábado, el cual estuvo lleno de protestas y remordimientos; primero, no paraba de pensar en lo que pasó dentro de la habitación del hotel “Le Grand París”. Segundo, Tikki estuvo todo el día reclamándole su actitud para con su compañero y la propiedad pública y por último, para coronar su día, Alya estuvo llamándola y llenándole el celular de mensajes con indicaciones para la decoración y sabor de su pastel de cumpleaños. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de gritarle que se callara, pero por suerte no lo hizo o tendría otro problema que agregar a la lista.

— Necesitas poner en orden toda tu vida civil para que no afecte tu misión como Ladybug — le exigía la Catarina a la joven repostera mientras terminaba de preparar el material para unas flores comestibles. 

— Tienes razón — admitió derrotada; pues con el descanso vino el entendimiento y al fin pudo ver mejor algunas cosas. — Me desquité con quien no lo merecía y debí ser más cuidadosa al exponer mis ideas a toda la clase — esto alegró a Tikki.

— ¡¿Al fin entendiste todo lo que encierra el concepto de la sexualidad?!— preguntó contenta la pequeña criatura. — Ahora puedes ver mejor lo que significa bisexualidad y…

— ¿De qué estás hablando Tikki? Con eso nunca he tenido dudas.

— ¡¿Entonces?! 

— Ahora sé que no todos piensan como yo y que debo ser cuidadosa al decir lo que sé para no tener que dar explicaciones más tarde — esto no le gustó nada a la kwami. — Bien dicen que nunca debes hablar de religión, política, deportes y sexualidad con otros, a menos que quieras crear polémica. 

— Y ¿Entonces? 

— Necesito buscar la manera de cómo hacer que mis compañeros pasen de largo el debate de ayer y me disculparé con Chat por gritarle como lo hice.

— Eso está bien. 

— Está bien que no se comportó como debía, pero yo tampoco estuve bien, así que esta noche cuando lo vea hablaremos — Tikki la vio no muy convencida de que su protegida fuera por el buen camino, pero en fin, ahora debía preguntar algo importante. 

— Y ¿Qué harás con respecto a Chloe y Adrien?

— Adrien no tiene la culpa de nada — Tikki la vio desconcertada. — Mí madre dice que los hombres son débiles y que existen ese tipo de mujeres sólo para que ellos practiquen. 

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

— Aún no estoy muy segura de sí son débiles y ceden ante encantos de brujas o aceptan sus favores para convertirse en hombres hábiles.

Tikki estaba impactada. 

— Y yo que creí que era la única con más de cinco mil años de edad — Marinette le dirigió una mirada molesta. 

— Qué graciosa. Lo importante aquí es… — continuó. — Que no debo darle importancia a lo que hizo Chloe.

— ¿En serio?

— Lo importante aquí es que Adrien será mi esposo y yo seré su única mujer — explicaba convencida. — No debería importarme dónde toma experiencia— decía con palabras, pero la verdad era otra. 

— ¡Ay Marinette! No creo que deberías seguir con eso — pedía la Catarina. — Esta obsesión con Adrien no es buena para ninguno de los dos… ¿Y si no te casas con él?— la joven casi tira la mezcla para las flores al suelo. 

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Solo digo que, bien podrías encontrar a un chico bueno que te quiera mucho y que no te cause tantos conflictos como este que ni siquiera sabe que lo amas. 

— Eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo — le aseguró. — ¡Ya lo verás!— no hubo más de qué hablar, no lo había cuando Marinette se ponía en esa posición. 

Cuando al fin llegó a la torre Eiffel, estaba segura de que volvería a estar sola, pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su minino amigo estaba sentado en el extremo más oscuro de la viga, parecía ver con calma la ciudad ante él, pero al irse acercando se percató que en realidad estaba dormido, con la cabeza recargada en la viga a su lado. Una imagen enternecedora debía admitir. Al parecer no mentía cuando decía que el sueño le ganaba, el chico en verdad se veía cansado ¿Pues en qué diablos estaría trabajando?

— Chat — le llamó con cuidado de no despertarlo abruptamente. — Chat.

— Mmm.

— ¡Chat!

— ¡Eh, qué…!— al fin despertó. — ¿Ladybug?— miró a todos lados. — ¿Qué hora es?— se talló los ojos.

— Son más de las dos de la mañana, deberías irte a casa. 

— Pero aún no vamos a patrullar. 

— Pues según la policía y Mme. Camille ya cubriste tú ruta y mi rumbo esta noche ¡Toma! — le arrojó una bolsa de papel. — Te envía eso — Chat abrió la bolsa que contenía un pequeño emparedado. — Dijo que era de queso y sardina. — informó asqueada.

— Mi favorito — bromeó cansado. La señora Camille era una de tantos dueños de establecimientos que trabajan las 24 horas; agradecida de tener a dos héroes vigilando la ciudad día y noche; a diferencia de Ladybug, Chat Noir sí aceptaba los regalos que les ofrecían. 

— Dices lo mismo a todo lo que te dan. Te ves exhausto — señaló la heroína de rojo y negro. — Vete a dormir, yo daré otra vuelta y haré lo mismo. 

— No, yo te acompaño; ayer… — 

— Ayer te traté mal y lo siento — se disculpó apenada. — No debí desquitarme contigo como lo hice, yo… — tomó asiento a su lado. — Estaba molesta con alguien importante para mí y… — ya no supo cómo seguir, esto interesó a Chat, quien con somnolencia preguntó. 

— ¿Y quién… te hizo enfadar mi lady?— preguntó entre bostezos. — ¿Acaso fue tu novio?

— Yo…— parecía que sí. — Ayer hizo algo que no me gustó y…olvídalo — ¿Eso era un sí?— Mejor vuelve a tu casa ¡O mejor aún! Tómate todo el domingo. 

— ¿El domingo?—

— ¡Sí! es mi manera de disculparme — la chica se puso de pie. 

— Pero…— Chat quiso continuar hablando. — ¿Qué te hizo tu novio? ¿Ya no sales con él?— no hubo respuestas, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y gritó. 

— ¡Buenas noches Chat!— en un santiamén desapareció columpiándose rumbo a la ciudad; el gato negro se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. 

— ¡¿Eso es un sí?!— gritó sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero sí haciéndose un sinfín de ilusiones — Esta será la última vez, la última.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del capítulo 3.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Ahora algunas aclaraciones. 
> 
> Primero, en un vídeo de youtube donde acostumbran dar teorías y chismes sobre la serie de Miraculous, dijeron que el personaje de Sara, la directora del show del mimo, podría ser la madre de Nathaniel; yo no vi el vídeo, solo me aproveché de la posibilidad y la utilicé. 
> 
> Segundo, sobre la información del costo del teatro y el cine, esta fue una investigación de mi beta, quién platicando con una amiga de España, esta le dijo que el costo del cine era de 11 euros, ya hace tiempo, yo le subí un poco por la diferencia de salas y demás. Y sobre el costo del teatro, mi beta averiguó que 110 euros es el costo de un boleto económico en Inglaterra. Si alguien sabe algo más, le agradeceré la información. 
> 
> Tres. Me tomé la libertad de agregarle un segundo nombre a Adrien, como muchas lo hacen en otros fics, ya que siempre que modela la ropa de su padre, obvio que algunas prendas tienen la letra G en grande y me pareció adecuado, ya que también heredará algún día el negocio familiar, que también tenga el mismo nombre, así la ropa que lleve esta letra, también será por él.
> 
> Y cuatro. La famosa habitación 36 del hotel fue mencionada por el mismo alcalde en el capítulo de Kung food, dijo que era célebre, pero estaba polvosa, por lo que me imagino que tiene una historia macabra; bueno, cada hotel tiene un cuarto así. Me gustó la idea desde que vi el episodio y no puede evitar incluirla. 
> 
> Bueno, es todo por ahora. Gracias y hasta luego. Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!   
> Mil perdones de nuevo por mi tardanza, pero, podría decirse que entré a trabajar; iniciamos un pequeño negocio de helados y a pesar de ser algo tan simple es bastante demandante. Ya tenía la mayoría de este capítulo, incluso lo tuve que cortar porque era demasiado largo, y aun así, no tenía tiempo para acabarlo. Me disculpo de nuevo y veré cómo ordenar mi tiempo para cubrirlo todo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review y a los que no han dejado también ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer este pobre trabajo! Espero les guste este capítulo y sin más qué decir… ¡Comencemos!

Capítulo 4.

 

— ¡¡Felicidades a toodoosss!!— empezaba Alya un nuevo mensaje para su blog. — ¿Y saben por qué los felicito? Porque ¡¡¡HOY ES MÍ CUMPLEAÑOOOSS!!! ¡Felicidades a todos por haberme conocidooo!— los mensajes de los muchos amigos dentro y fuera de las redes empezaron a llegar. 

— Marinette: ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga!

— Alya: ¡Gracias Marinette! Y no olvides traer tus cosas para la pijamada de cumpleaños de cada año. 

— Marinette: ¡Ay nooo! Lo olvidé (ToT carita de llanto) Espera… ¿Acaso lo escribí? (:o carita de sorpresa)

— Alya: ¿Es en serio? (Carita seria)

— Nino: ¡Felicidades nena!

— Alya: ¡Gracias Nino! No olvides traerme un regalo este año.

— Nino: Tengo un regalo muuuy especial para ti…tú dirás si quieres recibirlo.

— Alya: Si es lo que creo que es ¡Guárdatelo!

— Nino: ¡Oh!  (Carita triste) 

— Adrien: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— Alya: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No faltes a mi fiesta!

— Adrien: ¡Ahí estaré!

— Bella Noir: ¡Muchas felicidades! ¿Dónde será la fiesta?— preguntó una de las chicas en internet que luego de que Alya abriera su Blog, hizo lo mismo. 

— Alya: ¡Gracias Bella! Lamentablemente solo me permitieron un número pequeño de invitados. 

— Chatbug: ¡Pero nos conocemos de hace ya un año!— otro chico que también abrió su blog cuando surgieron los héroes. — ¡Merecemos estar en la lista!

— Alya: Ustedes y muchos de mis fans — respondió la bloguera a sus competidores y amigos. — Por lo que transmitiré mi fiesta en vivo desde mi blog ¡Están invitados a verla! 

— Ladychat: Preferiría ver el nuevo capítulo de Game of Thrones. 

— Bella Noir: ¡Yo también!

— Chatbug: Yo ya lo vi ¡Estuvo increíble!

— Alya: ¡Ustedes son imposibles! (Carita molesta)

— Ladychat: ¡Sube la dirección de tu casa! Prometemos llegar sólo nosotros tres. 

— Alya: ¡Ni loca!— escribía la bloguera divertida de todos los comentarios que llegaban a su publicación. 

 

Mientras la joven morena se divertía en las redes, sus padres realizaban desde temprano todos los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tanto a Otis, el guardián del zoológico como a Marlena, la chef del hotel Le Grand París les habría gustado darle muchas cosas a la mayor de sus hijas, pero con dos pequeñas en la casa que también requieren atención económica, debieron darle a escoger entre 200 euros y una fiesta; el padre habría dado con mucho gusto el dinero, pues él solo tendría que lidiar con todos los invitados, ya que su esposa debía asistir en la tarde a una reunión de personal. 

— Bueno Otis, te daré las últimas indicaciones rápido porque ya me tengo que ir — iniciaba Marlene mientras se colocaba unos aretes frente al espejo de la sala; su marido estaba atrás de ella con total desgano. — ¡Presta atención!

— Ajá.

— Bien — inició. — Preparé 5 pizzas grandes, una charola de 20 hotdogs con mi receta especial de sal-salchicha, 3 kilos de papas a la francesa y 2 charolas con 10 calzone de tomate, jamón, mozarela y champiñones. 

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

La mujer lo ignoró. 

— Los metes al horno por 20 minutos y las pizzas por 25, las papas…— el guardián la frenó. 

— ¡¿Acaso necesitamos tanta comida?! 

— Alya invitó a sus amigos de clase y a algunos otros fuera de su salón. 

— ¡¿Y acaso tenemos la obligación de alimentarlos a todos?!

— Otis — le llamó la mujer en tono de advertencia mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. — También preparé ponche de frutas, fresas con crema y los refrescos están en la nevera.

— ¿Compraste vasos y platos desechables? Porque no pienso lavar nada al final de todo. 

— Sí, están en una bolsa en la despensa — avisaba mientras revisaba su peinado. — El pastel lo traerá el señor Dupain cuando traiga a su hija a la fiesta. 

— ¿Ya está pagado?

— Es un regalo de la familia Dupain.

— ¡Vaya! un gasto menos — la cocinera lo vio molesta. — ¡¿Qué?! Debes admitir que habría salido más barato darle el dinero. 

— Pero no lo quiso. 

— No le hubiéramos dado a escoger, así no tendría que atender a todos sus amiguitos, en especial a ese mocoso estúpido.

— Ya vas a empezar — exclamó resignada su esposa.

— Te juro que si vuelve a decir algo de mi pantera. 

— No creo que le hayan quedado ganas de hacerlo — luego cambió el tema por uno más importante. — Ahora hablemos de las gemelas y las reglas de la casa. 

— No creo que haga falta — lo ignoró. 

— A las niñas las dejas en su habitación con un par de rebanadas de pizza y una película, Alya no las quiere tener corriendo por toda su fiesta. 

— Ni yo — admitía el padre. 

— ¡Y por favor no las dejes probar demasiada azúcar! ¡Una sola rebanada de pastel y punto!

— ¡Lo sé! No las quiero brincando toda la noche en mi cama — ahora que su esposa ya estaba por irse, Otis agregó. — Sigo pensando que una comida sencilla con sus amigos habría bastado. 

— Sus calificaciones no han sido tan malas y ha cuidado a las niñas cada vez que se lo pedimos, creo que se ha ganado este festejo. 

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué hay de las veces que sale corriendo atrás de cada monstruo sólo para grabar a esos niños mágicos para su dichoso blog?— debía admitir la mujer que ahí siempre su marido ganaba un poderoso punto. — Si fuera por mí, la encerraría en casa hasta que se graduara de la universidad su segundo hijo — Marlene no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada. 

— ¡Ay Otis! Qué cosas se te ocurren. 

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

— ¡Ya debo irme!— luego recordó. — Y sobre las reglas…

— ¡No hace falta que me las digas! Ambos las escribimos; Nadie se encierra en ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa, ni solos ni acompañados. 

— ¡Perfecto!— tomó su bolso. — ¡Ya me voy! Cuídate, cuida que todo salga bien y pon buena cara a los invitados ¿Quieres? 

— No.

— ¡Besos!— se despidió la mujer y lo dejó solo con todas las obligaciones. 

— ¡Demonios!— se quejó ya solo el robusto hombre ahora que estaba al frente de todo el evento. — Ojalá me akumatizaran de nuevo — exclamó para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina. — Así no tendría que…

“¡Tock, tock, tock!” un suspiro lleno de frustración se escuchó por parte del cuidador del zoo. 

— ¿Y ahora qué?— con total pesadez el adulto regresó a la entrada, sólo para encontrarse con…

— ¡Hola viejo!

— Tú. 

El joven DJ rodeado de su equipo.

— Me vine desde temprano para instalar mi consola ¿Me ayuda con mis cosas? ¡Gracias!— exclamó entrando sin permiso al apartamento llevando consigo parte del equipo y contando con que le trajerán el resto, dos pequeñas bocinas negras y una caja de discos. — ¿Ya cambió las clavijas cómo le dije?— preguntó camino al centro de entretenimiento. Otis le dedicaba una mirada asesina. 

— Mocoso estúp…

— ¡Ninooo!— con rabia Otis vio cómo su hija salía corriendo al encuentro de su novio. — ¡Llegaste!

— ¡Nenaa!— ambos se abrazaron. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¡Gracias! ¡¿Qué me trajiste?!— preguntó al tiempo que veía a todos lados, incluso a las cosas que su padre obviamente no metió a la casa. 

— ¡¿Qué no ves?! Te traje la música para tu fiesta — la cara de decepción de la morena lo decía todo. — 

— ¡¿Es todo?!

Otis prestaba atención desde la cocina. 

— También te di un abrazo.

— ¡¡ ¿Eso es todo?!!

— ¡Hey! También te di la nueva melodía para tú blog ¿Qué más quieres mujer? 

— ¡Un regalo para mi cumpleaños! ¡En físico!

— ¿También quieres que te ayude con la tarea de física?

— Tarado — exclamó el adulto desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, donde escuchaba todo. — Te dije que no te convenía — le recordó a su hija, quien ya empezaba a creerlo. 

— ¡Hey viejo! ¿Y mis cosas?

— Donde las dejaste — Nino tuvo que regresar al pasillo del apartamento. 

— ¿Has visto a Marinette?— preguntó la morena mientras acompañaba a su novio a la puerta. 

— En la mañana, cuando fui a comprarle un par de baguetes; y por si lo preguntas, aún no preparaban la mezcla para tu pastel. 

— ¡¿Quééééé?!— esto no gustó a la joven. — ¿Y a qué hora va a llegar mi pastel? ¿Y Marinette? Quedó en venir a peinarme. 

— Pues tendrás que peinarte sola — esto molestó a la bloguera. 

— Si en verdad me quisieras, me darías para ir a un salón de belleza — lejos de ofenderse, porque ya conoce bien a su chica, el moreno se echó a reír con fuerza. 

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No inventes nena! Para eso tendrás que esperar a que sea rico y famoso, ahora mismo no tengo ni para comprarme un par de bocinas nuevas, unas más grandes y modernas con bluetooth — Alya lo vio molesta por su respuesta. 

— ¿Y cuánto hay que esperar para que te hagas famoso tocando discos?— otra mirada molesta se sumó a esa tarde. 

— Ya suenas como mi madre — la chica de gafas se encogió de hombros en señal de no importarle. 

— Y cambiando el tema — dijo la bloguera. — Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte — Nino la vio con desdén. 

— Si te consigo quién te peine ¿Me salvo de las preguntas?

— No. 

— Ya me lo imaginaba ¡En fin!— dejó sus cosas donde iba a instalarse. — ¡Dispara Baby!— Alya se fue directo a la yugular. 

— ¿Por qué Adrien se molestó con la exposición de Mari en la clase de ayer?

— ¿Sólo la exposición?

— ¡Bueno! con todo lo que dijo después también ¿Por qué le disgustó tanto que Marinette hablara mierda de los dichosos bisexuales?— Nino sonrió divertido. 

— No lo sé — se encogió de hombros para después abrir una de sus cajas y buscar sus cables. — Quizás sea porque es un dichoso bisexual — el silencio gobernó el lugar, Nino levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con su novia más pálida que la cera, mirándole con la boca y los ojos abiertos a todo lo que podían dar; mirándole fijamente. — ¿Nena? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ DIJISTEEEEE?!!!

— Que Adrien es…

— ¡¡¡ ¿ES EN SERIO?!!!— ni le dejó terminar. — ¡¡¡ ¿ADRIEN ES BISEXUAL?!!!

— Sí.

— ¡¡¡ ¿NUESTRO AMIGO ADRI…?!!!

— ¡¡SÍ NENA!!— la frenó su novio. — Adrien Agreste es bisexual.

— ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREEEERRR!!— gritaba y se llevaba las manos al cabello. — ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo creo!— caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. — ¡Ahora entiendo su molestia! ¡El por qué…!— luego lo pensó bien. — ¿No le molestará que me lo hayas dicho?

— ¡Claro que no! Eso es algo que jamás le ha avergonzado. 

— ¡¿Y si su padre se entera?!— exclamó horrorizada. — ¡Quizás lo vaya a…!

— ¡Tranquila nena!— Alya le prestó atención. — Gabriel ya lo sabe — la bloguera estaba impactada. 

— ¡¡NO LO CREO!!— se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. — ¡¿Y no le molestó?!

— ¡Para nada! Aunque esto es algo que aún no sale a la prensa, que yo sepa; así que por favor…

— ¡Obvio! ¡No tienes qué decírmelo! No pienso meterlo en problemas — igual el DJ preguntó.

— ¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad? ¿Ni dentro ni fuera de las redes?

— ¡¡Claro que no!!— luego lo pensó un momento. — ¿Puedo decírselo a Mari, verdad?— Nino apenas si lo pensó. 

— Supongo, aunque no creo que le guste mucho saberlo, recuerda cómo lo trató con lo de la goma de mascar; y si ahora se entera que es un “Deshonesto”— dibujó las comillas con sus dedos. — Sólo te advierto que no voy a permitir que lo haga sentir mal ¿Eh?

— Ni yo — se le unió la chica. — ¡Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo!— al fin detuvo un momento su caminar y tomó asiento en el sillón junto a Nino. — ¡Dios! ¡Esto es una locura!— de pronto se le vino una pregunta más a la mente. — ¿Sabes si ya ha estado con algún hombre?

— Nop — obviamente estaba mintiendo, y Alya lo sabía. 

— ¡Vamos, dime!

— Nop — Alya iba a insistir, pero el DJ cambió de inmediato el tema. — Mejor dime ¿Por qué Marinette les tiene, no sé, tanta, rabia o repulsión a los bisexuales?— luego de exhalar un largo suspiro, Alya respondió. 

— No lo tengo muy claro que digamos, pero siempre he pensado que ambas, tanto la madre como la hija, tienen muchas cosas raras metidas en la cabeza — Nino la vio extrañado. 

— ¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?

— Su mamá viene de china, aún tienen mucho contacto con su familia allá, la señora Cheng viene arrastrando muchas de las viejas costumbres de su país natal y Marinette pues…ella es el resultado de ambos — finalizó no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. — Es mi teoría personal, no estoy del todo segura.

— Pero su papá se ve muy apacible — por no decirle sumiso. — Después de lo que dijo ayer, no creo que su papá intervenga en sus creencias…a menos que él quiera que llegue virgen al matrimonio. 

— No, eso viene de parte de ella, o de su madre — la chica parecía confundida. — Mari es una chica ¿Romántica?

— ¡¿Romántica?!— repitió incrédulo Nino. — Romántico Adrien, si escucharas las cosas que hizo para tratar de conquistar a la chica de internet — la bloguera se vio interesada. 

— Y ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que…?

— ¡Olvídalo!— por ese lado se había acabado la conversación. 

— Está bien, pero dime… ¿Qué sabes sobre Adrien y Chloe?

— ¿Qué hay con ellos?

— ¡Tú sabes! Cada vez que salen… ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente? ¿A dónde van? ¿Qué tan seguido lo hacen y cómo se divierten?— el DJ sonrió divertido. 

— No sé nada — volvió a mentir. 

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada?! ¡Mentiroso!— el moreno parecía disfrutar la desesperación de su novia. 

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! Solo que no quieres decirme nada. 

— Exacto. 

— ¡Nino!

— ¡Nena!— se burlaba. — ¡Chica! Ya no preguntes más, no te puedo decir nada sobre ellos, porque es asunto de ellos, punto. 

— Está bien — aceptó resignada la bloguera. — Sólo una cosa más y te dejo en paz. 

— ¿Sólo una? ¿En serio?— la chica pasó por alto su mofa y continuó. 

— ¿A ti no te molesta que tu mejor amigo se sienta atraído por los hombres?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

— Muchos muchachos llegan a incomodarse cuando se enteran que sus amigos son bisexuales u homo — Nino la vio confiado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

— Pues a este galán no, nena — se señaló a sí mismo. — A mí lo único que me interesa es que mis amigos sean felices — Alya sonrió complacida con sus palabras. — Y si Adrien sólo quiere relacionarse con hombres, yo le ayudaré a encontrar al más indicado — su novia de inmediato objetó esto último. 

— Te aplaudiría de pie por tus bellas palabras, pero tengo pensado casarlo con Marinette — las carcajadas por parte del moreno tomaron por sorpresa a la pelirroja. 

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Y cómo piensas hacer semejante milagro si la chica no puede ni respirar con naturalidad a su lado?! ¡¿Y más ahora que sabemos que no le gustan los bisexuales?!

— No tengo idea — admitió derrotada la bloguera. — Creo que mejor me voy a terminar de arreglar — ya iba camino a su recámara, cuando su padre le llama desde la cocina. 

— ¡Alya! ¡¿Recuerdas a cuántos grados hay que prender el horno?!— sin siquiera mirar atrás, la chica respondió. 

— ¡Hoy no sé nada! ¡Llama a mamá!

— ¡Pero es para tu fiesta!

— ¡Llama a mamá!— repitió rumbo a su cuarto, esquivando a sus hermanitas que corrían de un lado para otro con sus muñecos de peluche de los héroes de París. Juguetes aprobados por el gato y la Catarina para apoyar con una parte de las ganancias a obras de caridad. 

El resto de la tarde la mayoría de nuestros amigos se la pasaron ocupados preparándose para asistir a la fiesta. Adrien por ejemplo, pensó que al ser domingo, día que no hay función de teatro ni clases de ningún tipo, estaría libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, pero no fue así; su padre le agendó una sesión fotográfica importante para su empresa, por lo que no podía negarse; bajo promesa de poder asistir a la fiesta si se aplicaba en el trabajo, el lindo niño de ojos verdes se dispuso a darlo todo para llegar a tiempo con sus amigos; bueno, salir, comprar el regalo a su propio criterio y luego llegar al festejo.   
Como había prometido la bloguera, instaló su propio celular en el mueble más alto de su casa, para empezar a transmitir la llegada de los primeros invitados. Varios de sus amigos y fans se conectaron desde las 6 para ver y criticar cada detalle de la fiesta. Los primeros en llegar fueron Juleka, Rosita Y Nathaniel. 

— BellaNoir: ¿Y esos quiénes son?

— Chatbug: Sus regalos son pequeños. 

— Ladychat: Me gusta la gótica. 

La fiesta continuaba con prometedor éxito. Un par de minutos después llegaron Iván y su novia Mylene con una caja mediana de parte de los dos. Aurora llegó con un par de amigas, cada una con una bolsita de regalo de tamaño pequeño. A las 7:30 de la noche llegaron Tom Dupain y su hija; la pelirroja iba a reclamar a su amiga por su tardanza, pero cuando los vio entrar con un bello pastel de dos pisos color salmón con flores blancas de azúcar hechas a mano por la señora Sabine, olvidó por competo su queja. La joven mestiza de cabellos oscuros pudo notar que los presentes dieron una gran bienvenida al apetitoso postre y no a ella; la chica al parecer todavía era el centro de varias críticas. 

— ¡¡¡LLEGÓ EL PASTEEELL!!!— anunció Nino por el micrófono haciendo que los invitados gritaran y aplaudieran contentos. 

— ¡¡Siiiiiii!!

— BellaNoir: ¡Se ve delicioso!

— Ladychat: Aún estamos a tiempo de llegar a la fiesta ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda?

— Chatbug: Si lo supiera, ya lo habría publicado ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Es hermoso!— celebró la festejada de pie junto a Marinette y su padre. 

— Lamentamos mucho la tardanza — se disculpó el señor Dupain luego de dejar el postre en la mesa principal. — Hoy tuvimos muchos pedidos y la camioneta que nos prestan para las entregas se desocupó hasta ahora. 

— No hay problema — le aseguró Otis. — No lleva mucho la fiesta. 

— ¡Qué alivio!— se alegró el repostero.

— ¿Nos acompañará señor Dupain?

— No puedo, gracias; dejé sola a mi esposa en la tienda y debo regresar la camioneta.

— Entonces nos veremos de nuevo en alguna junta escolar.

— Es posible — luego se giró a su hija. — Entonces ¿Te quedarás a dormir?

— ¡Sí!— respondió Alya por la pelinegra. — Ya es tradición cada año — Marinette sonrió algo apenada. 

— Está bien, compórtate y acomídete.

— ¡Sí papá! ¡Hasta mañana!

— ¡Hasta mañana! Buenas noches — Tom se despidió de todos y se retiró, el señor Césaire volvió a la cocina y las chicas se fueron un momento a la recámara de la bloguera para dejar las cosas de Marinette; en el camino la joven repostera alcanzó a escuchar por parte de sus compañeros de clase y escuela, que su postura en el debate del viernes seguía siendo una gran controversia. 

— Siguen hablando de eso — exclamó fastidiada en la seguridad de la habitación. — ¡¿Hasta cuándo me dejarán en paz?! 

— Eres la chica del momento; incluso muchos me preguntaron si no vendría Chloe.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Querían un tercer round. 

— Pues se quedarán con las ganas — ansiosa de respuestas, Marinette preguntó. — ¿Ya llegó Adrien?

— No, y no tienes ni idea de las cosas que averigüé de él.

— Igual yo

— ¡¿Averiguaste algo?! ¿Qué?— la chica no lo pudo resistir más y gritó. 

— ¡Se acuestan juntos!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Chloe y Adrien! ¡Esa zorra se acuesta con mi Adrien!

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?— la razón al fin llegó a la cabeza de Marinette. — ¿Acaso los seguiste anoche?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Yo…

— ¡No inventes! ¡¿En serio saliste de tu casa sólo para seguirlos después del teatro?!— la pelinegra no sabía qué decir. — ¡Amiga! ¡Eso es loco!— Marinette se rindió. 

— ¡¿Y qué más podía hacer Alya?! ¡Me encuentro desesperada! Creí que el viernes sería nuestro día y ¡Tooodo salió mal! Por no sé qué razón se enfadó conmigo, se citó con esta bruja saliendo del show, función que por cierto sigo sin ver y ambos se fueron al hotel sólo para que esta ofrecida le diera sexo ¿Escuchaste? ¡La sucia zorra de Chloe Bourgeois se le regala cada vez que puede!— Alya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. 

— ¡Eres increíble! Y no te lo digo en buen plan ¿Sabes?— Marinette la vio con tristeza. — En primer lugar no te aplaudo que hayas salido a espiarlo ¡Eso es creepy! Segundo, si se acuestan o no qué más te da.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?!

— Mientras no le digas nada y él no te lo proponga, el chico es libre de acostarse con quien se le venga la gana — esto no gustó nada a la pelinegra. — Punto que nos lleva a algo que descubrí esta mañana y te aseguro que dejará el asunto de Chloe Bourgeois fuera de toda discusión. 

— ¿Qué sucede?— mientras las chicas hablaban en confidencia; Otis Césaire caminaba rumbo a la puerta para recibir a unos insistentes invitados, con la mirada buscaba a su hija sin éxito alguno.

— ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?

“¡¡Tock, tock, tock!!”

— ¡Ya voy!— abrió el hombre encontrándose de frente con Alix, Max y Kim. — ¡Tú!

— Eh… ¡Bu…buenas noches señor!— saludó el deportista con timidez escondiéndose detrás de sus pequeños amigos. — Linda casa — Otis les dejó entrar sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven, como un depredador tras su presa. 

— ¿Y Alya?— preguntó Alix para llamar la atención. 

— Estaba por aquí — respondió el adulto retirando la vista de Kim para localizar a su hija, cuando se escuchó un enorme alarido.

— ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ DIJISTEEEEEEE?!!!!— todos en la fiesta se quedaron paralizados; las preguntas sobre lo ocurrido no se hicieron esperar dentro y fuera de las redes. 

— BellaNoir: ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Ladychat: No tengo idea. 

— Chatbug: Creí que era parte de la canción ¿Habrá ocurrido un accidente?

— BellaNoir: ¡Ojalá! Eso haría la fiesta más interesante de lo que es — luego de ubicar el origen del grito, Otis, Nino y varios de los invitados fueron hasta la habitación de Alya. 

— ¡¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!! ¡¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!!— gritaba y exigía casi en la histeria la pelinegra. 

— ¡Oye, cálmate!— ordenó la festejada. — Fue lo que me dijo Nino.

— ¡¡¡ES UN MENTIROSO!!— señaló furiosa.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

— ¡¡TE VIO LA CARA!! ¡¡SEGURO QUISO BURLARSE DE LAS DOS!! ¡SÍ! ¡ESO! Seguro que fue eso — Alya no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. 

— No lo creo — Marinette la vio con seriedad. — Quiero decir, es posible que Nino nos haya querido hacer una broma, pero nunca a expensas de alguien más; y menos si se trata de Adrien, ellos son mejores amigos. 

— ¡¡PERO ES OBVIO QUE NOS ESTÁ JUGANDO UNA BROMA!! ¡¡ADRIEN NO ES NINGÚN…!!— no pudo continuar con lo que sea que iba a decir, pues la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al señor Césaire, a Nino y a varios de los invitados que se quedaron en el pasillo en espera de buena información.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

— ¡Ah, papá…!— se levantó la festejada. — ¡Nada! Nosotras…

— ¿Por qué gritaron? ¿Qué le sucede?— preguntó al ver a la repostera alterada, mirando fijamente a la puerta, perdida en sus miedos y pensamientos. 

— Eh…pues…— la bloguera vio a su padre, a Marinette y a toda la gente reunida afuera, era obvio que no se lo podía explicar en ese preciso momento, por lo que Otis agregó. 

— Arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar y salgan; tienes que atender a tus invitados.

— Sí papá, ya vamos — la gente se retiró; Nino le miró con intensidad en busca de explicaciones, mismas que juró darle más adelante. Todos volvieron a la sala empezando a crear un sinfín de rumores. Ya estando a solas; Alya se dirigió a Marinette que lloraba amargamente. 

— Marinette — la chica de ojos azules levantó la vista para prestarle atención. — ¿Estás bien?— tomó asiento frente a ella.

— ¿Bien? ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté bien si me acabas de decir que Adrien es…?!— no se atrevió a decirlo. 

— ¿Es qué?— quiso saber la pelirroja. — ¿Un homosexual? ¿Marica?

— ¡¡NO ES ASÍ!! ¡ÉL NO ES ASÍ!

— ¿Entonces qué es? 

— ¡NO LO SÉ!

— ¿Un desviado? 

— ¡¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN DECIR ESO?!

— Porque me pareció que ibas a decirlo — Marinette la vio claramente disgustada.

— ¡Yo no discrimino a nadie Alya!— aseguraba molesta.

— Pues no me lo pareció — insistió la bloguera. 

— ¡Yo no estoy en contra de los homosexuales!

— Siempre y cuando no estén tras tu hombre ¿Verdad?

— ¡Adrien es el hombre más hermoso de todo el planeta! ¡Es natural que la gente se fije en él!

— Pero él tiene prohibido fijarse en ellos ¿No es así?

— ¡¡Por supuesto!!— Alya la vio impactada. —Digo…si Adrien va a ser mi marido, obviamente no debe fijarse en nadie más. 

— Especialmente en hombres. 

— ¡Sobre todo en hombres!— admitió después de tanta insistencia. —Es que yo…no puedo creer que alguien vaya por la vida gustando de ambos sexos a la vez ¡Es imposible! No lo creo. 

— ¡Ay, Marinette! ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Con qué?— esta respuesta extrañó a la bloguera. 

— ¿Cómo que con qué? ¡Con lo que me dijo Nino!

— Nino está mal.

— ¿Y si no?— Marinette se vio atrapada. — ¿Y si es verdad que Adrien es bisexual?

— No lo sé.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! 

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?!

— ¡Qué no te importa!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que no te importe que sea bisexual! Que seguirás adelante con todos tus planes, que te casarás con él y tendrán tres hijos, y un gato y el perro y el hámster. 

— No quiero un gato ¡¿Y cómo pretendes que siga adelante?! Yo; no es que no siga amando a Adrien, pero ¿Cómo confiar en él ahora que sé que está viviendo una doble vida?

— ¡¿Qué?!— pedía una buena explicación la bloguera. 

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo saber que los hombres que se le acerquen para hablar o pedirle un autógrafo sólo sea eso, un fan o un empleado? ¿Qué tal si a pesar de jurarme fidelidad absoluta tiene una recaída y se va con un…? ¡No podría soportarlo!— la pelirroja no lo podía creer. — ¡O peor aún! ¿Qué tal si estando juntos en, tú sabes, piensa en un hombre?

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué tal si estando en la intimidad desea hacerlo con un hombre y no conmigo? ¿Si mientras nos besamos quiere besar a un muchacho y no a mí? ¡Yo no podría resistirlo!— declaraba con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Alya! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!— pedía auxilio de nuevo 

— Creo que antes que nada, antes que buscar una pareja, y principalmente, antes de tratar algo con Adrien — la pelinegra prestaba atención. — Creo que debes aprender mucho sobre sexualidad, en especial sobre orientaciones y aún más importante — Marinette escuchaba con interés. — Debes confiar en Adrien. 

— ¿Acaso crees que no confío en Adrien?

— Me lo acabas de decir — la joven mestiza solo pudo desviar la mirada avergonzada. — Adrien es un buen chico, pudo ser igual a Chloe y tratarnos con la punta del zapato cuando lo conocimos, pero no fue así. 

— Es cierto — admitió Marinette viendo que Alya se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo a la puerta. 

— Así que no veo motivo para tanto drama; Adrien es un buen chico, será un buen novio y un excelente marido para quien logre enamorarlo — esto último extrañó a la joven pelinegra. 

— ¿Para quién logre enamorarlo? ¿Acaso no crees que yo pueda hacerlo?— la joven morena frenó su camino rumbo a la puerta, para girarse y responder. 

— No lo sé, en éste preciso momento no sé si quiero que lo enamores — la joven china-francesa la veía boquiabierta. — No me lo tomes a mal, sigo siendo tú amiga, pero también lo soy de él — ya iba a dejar la habitación, cuando. — Y por cierto, antes que nada te pido que por favor no divulgues su secreto — Marinette la vio con sorpresa.

— No pensaba hacerlo — Alya creyó en su palabra y se retiró dejando sola a la joven heroína. — Lo que menos quiero es que todos lo sepan — susurró para sí misma, pero igual Tikki alcanzó a escucharla desde su escondite en su mochila. 

— ¡Ay, Marinette!— exclamó la pequeña kwami.

 

Cuando Alya llegó a reunirse con sus invitados, varios de estos le preguntaron lo que había pasado, obviamente no dijo ninguna verdad a nadie ¡Una araña! Fue su versión para semejante grito y de ahí nadie la pudo sacar. El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la noche cuando Marinette salió de la habitación de su amiga; tratar de unirse a una fiesta donde nadie quería hablar con ella era inútil, por lo que fue a ocultarse a la cocina, donde se encontró al señor Césaire batallando con el horno. 

— ¡Maldita porquería!— maldecía el hombre al aparato después de haber quemado una pizza y dos calzone. 

— ¿Puedo ayudarle?— preguntó la joven pelinegra con una vocecita apenas audible. 

— ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

— Nadie me quiere en ella — respondió con voz quebrada. — Y yo no quiero estar tampoco ahí — el guardián del zoológico dejó un momento su tarea y se dirigió a la jovencita. 

— ¿Qué te sucede? Parece que alguien se te está muriendo. — la chica no pudo evitar más su llanto. 

— Es Adrien, está mal. — Otis trató de hacer memoria. 

— ¿Adrien? ¿El modelo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?— la chica no pudo evitar revelarle el secreto. 

— Le gustan, los hombres — el padre de su mejor amiga esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. 

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— A Adrien, le gustan los, chicos, le atraen los, hombres — decía entre sollozos; Otis parecía estar sorprendido y a la vez divertido. 

— ¡Vaya! parece que gané la apuesta. 

— ¡¿Qué?! 

— Es que, ya en serio ¡¿No lo has visto bien?!— exclamó metiendo otra charola de pizza al horno. — Esa cara, esos ojos grandes y brillantes enmarcados con largas y abundantes pestañas, de rosados y delicados labios; si le pones una peluca de cabello largo, un vestido, tacones y lo pones a dar una vuelta a la manzana, te aseguro que regresa con al menos cinco prometidos detrás de él ¡Ja, ja, ja!— furiosa, Marinette lo veía reír con ganas de ponerle de corbata la charola de pizza quemada que tenía a un lado. 

— No le veo la gracia — Otis notó el disgusto de la chica. 

— Está bien, disculpa — ya calmado agregó. — Así que… ¿El chico es gay, eh?— la pelinegra le dio la espalda, pero igual con voz llorosa respondió. 

— Algo así.

— ¿Cómo que algo así?— pidió saber al tiempo que iba a la puerta de la cocina, la cual tenía una puerta de resorte, de esas tipo cantina, pero completa. — ¡Alya!— llamó a su hija, quien estaba abrazada de un nuevo invitado. — Ya está la pizza ¡Ven por ella! 

— ¡Ya voy!— gritó para luego dirigirse al recién llegado. — Creí que ya no llegabas ¡Mira la hora que es!

— Lo siento — se disculpó Adrien. — La sesión de fotos se prolongó dos horas más y luego fui a dos tiendas a buscar tu regalo — se veía que venía directo del trabajo, pues llegó vistiendo un pantalón azul, una sudadera con capucha negra de cierre al frente en un material tipo impermeable; junto a una camisa de manga larga en gris pegado al cuerpo. la bloguera sonrió agradecida con su regalo en las manos. 

— Bueno, en ese caso te perdono — ambos rieron divertidos. — ¡Vamos, ven!— lo acercó a la mesa de bocadillos. — Debes probar todo lo que hay aquí ¿De acuerdo? Esta noche no hay dietas ¿Entendiste?— Adrien sonrió agradecido.

— Está bien.

— ¡Chicos!— llamó la atención de sus compañeros de clase, Kim, Max, Nath, Juleka y Rosita; quienes estaban junto a la mesa de la comida. — Se los encargo ¿Sí? vean que coma de todo, iré a traerle una bebida.

— ¡Claro!— exclamó Nath bastante entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡De acuerdo! 

— ¡No hay problema!— aceptaron los demás recibiendo con gusto al rubio en el grupo; al cual pronto se les unió Nino tomando del cuello a su mejor amigo. 

— ¡Adrien Zoolander!— le saludó con una de sus acostumbradas bromas. — ¡Vamos! Hazme la carita, dame esos ojitos — le pedía que hiciera el gesto característico del personaje de Ben Stiller; el rubio lejos de molestarse, se echó a reír. 

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sabes que no puedo!

— ¿Es marca registrada?— se unió Juleka a la broma. 

— ¡No!— respondió el modelo. 

— ¡Le gana la risa!— lo delató Nino. — Siempre que lo intenta le gana la risa — los que estaban al pendiente en la mesa de bocadillos rieron divertidos, incluido el niño rubio. — Sigo pensando que debiste salir en Zoolander 2 — Adrien negó con la cabeza — Bueno, entonces en la tercera parte ¡Y como villano!

— El villano de esas películas siempre ha sido Mugatu — le informó Max al DJ sin necesidad alguna de esta información; mirando a Adrien en busca de respuestas, Nino preguntó.

— ¿Tú papá se empeña en ser el malo de la saga, verdad? 

— Ya lo conoces, le encanta ser el centro de atención — las carcajadas sonaron fuerte en la mesa de bocadillos. 

— BellaNoir: Parece un chico divertido — comentaba con respecto al joven modelo. 

— Ladychat: ¡Dios, lo amo!

— Chatbug: Es gay.

— Ladychat: ¡No estés molestando Chatbug!

— Entonces el chico es gay — continuaba la charla de Otis y Marinette en la cocina. — Pues ni modo, te buscas otro y listo ¿Para qué estás llorando?

— ¡Noo! ¡¿Usted no entiende?! ¡Adrien es el hombre de mi vida!

— Pero si es homosexual ¿Cómo quieres que te haga caso?

— ¿Quién es homosexual?— preguntó Alya entrando en la cocina. 

— El tal Adrien — respondió Otis extrañando a la morena. 

— ¡Adrien no es homosexual! ¡Es bisexual!— tanto padre como hija miraron a la pelinegra en busca de explicaciones. 

— ¡Tú me dijiste que era gay!— reclamó el guardián del zoológico a la repostera. 

— ¡Y lo es!

— No — la frenó Otis. — Ser bisexual no es lo mismo que ser gay.

— Pero yo leí en las redes…

— No, no, no niña — la frenó de golpe el adulto. — La bisexualidad como la homosexualidad y las demás orientaciones, todas son únicas y diferentes, son también un regalo de la madre naturaleza a todos los seres vivos, tanto en el reino animal como en el humano; incluso en las plantas hay diversidad; cada una con su propio nombre y forma de vida; no puedes decir que ser gay y ser bisexual es lo mismo.

— ¡Pero no es natural que un hombre ame a ambos sexos a la vez!

— ¡Claro que es natural! Un hombre puede amar de igual manera a otro hombre o a una mujer, todo depende de la relación sentimental más que de la sexual.

— ¿Usted trata de decirme que…Adrien podría llegar a amarme? Digo ¿A serme fiel sin que se fije en un hombre?— el guardián la miró un tanto dubitativo, pero igual respondió. 

— No sé si amarte a ti en exclusiva, pero sí, de que puede quedarse con una mujer y serle fiel, puede; igual que quedarse con un solo hombre y serle fiel a él, todo depende del mismo chico y de la relación de pareja — la joven pelinegra parecía comprender, pero igual insistía en cierto punto de interés personal. 

— Pero ¿Y si se le llega a antojar un hombre mientras esté casado?— tanto la hija como el guardián la miraron impactados. 

— Es posible — respondió Alya por su padre. — Así como a un hetero casado se le antoja otra mujer y viceversa; lo importante aquí es que tan fiel será cada uno con su pareja, ya te lo había dicho antes. 

— Entonces ustedes creen…— preguntó Marinette un poquito esperanzada. — ¿Qué aún pueda tener un matrimonio sano con Adrien?— tanto Otis como Alya la miraron asombrados. 

— ¿Qué quieres decir con “Matrimonio sano” muchacha?— preguntó el padre. 

— Parece que a Marinette no le gustan los “Desviados”— respondió la morena mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga; quien estaba sorprendida por la clase de palabras ocupadas para seguirle reclamando su postura ante la sexualidad. 

— Yo no tengo problemas con los homosexuales — declaró con seriedad la pelinegra. — Lo que no tolero es que alguien guste de ambos géneros a la vez, me parece deshonesto para ambas partes — los Césaire la miraron con interés. — Sé que Adrien atrae las miradas de todos, de hombres y de mujeres por igual sin importar sus edades; lo que no me gusta es que le corresponda a ambos a la vez ¡No lo tolero!— admitió. — ¡Él es perfecto! Él no juega con los sentimientos de nadie, él es digno de confianza — tomando sus últimas palabras, Alya preguntó. 

— Si sabes que es digno de confianza…— o al menos lo intentó.

— ¡Por eso no creo que sea así!

— ¿Y si lo es?— ayudó el hombre a su hija — Y si el chico es bisexual ¿Lo dejarás en paz?— Marinette lo pensó un momento. 

— Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando — los presentes prestaron atención. — Leí que solo deben decidirse. 

— ¡Insistes en eso!— la joven mestiza no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. 

— Si consigo que esté contento y satisfecho de este lado — empezó a explicar con una tímida sonrisa. — Si logro que Adrien solo se vea con mujeres — 

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó Alya sorprendida.

— No estás hablando en serio niña — expresaba divertido Otis. 

— ¡Sí!— continuaba de manera animada. — Si Adrien sólo se ve con mujeres, si estuviera bien…

— ¿Atendido?— le ayudó el guardián. 

— ¡Así es! Si lo consigo ¡Adrien se quedaría heterosexual permanentemente!— la joven franco-china guardó silencio unos momentos como si esperara una felicitación por parte de sus oyentes, en lugar de eso, Alya gritó.

— ¡¡ ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?!! ¡La sexualidad no se maneja así! Y si así fuera ¿No crees que al estar con tantas mujeres, desearía después a un hombre?— la joven Dupain se vio preocupada. — ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo al revés? ¿Llenarlo de hombres para que solo al final quiera a una mujer?— padre e hija se divertían de lo lindo con la psique de la niña.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres un demonio Alya!— exclamó entre risas su padre. — ¡Ya no confundas más a esta pobre criatura! No ves que el futuro harem del tal Adrien pende de un hilo.

— ¡Ese es un buen punto!— volvió a tomar la palabra la bloguera. — Cuando dijiste que sólo se viera con mujeres ¿Te referías a tener a más de una?

— Yo…

— ¿Compartirás a Adrien sólo para mantenerlo hetero?

— Yo…— la Catarina parecía confundida. — Eso no, no lo sé; no sé qué voy a hacer, pero te aseguro que la familia que siempre he visto a su lado será una realidad — la determinación con la que fueron dichas estas palabras, dieron mucho qué pensar a los Césaire — ¿Sabes si Adrien ya llegó?— Alya la vio confundida. 

— De hecho, sí, está afuera con los muchachos, por eso vine, para llevarle una bebida y de eso hace ya bastante — la joven de ojos azules sonrió ante la atractiva oportunidad. 

— ¡Excelente! Seré yo quien lo atienda — de inmediato se dirigió a la ponchera, para ser inmediatamente interrumpida por su mejor amiga. 

— Esa me parece una mala idea.

— ¿Por qué?

— En primer lugar, aún está molesto contigo por lo que dijiste el viernes — Marinette la vio sorprendida.

— Lo había olvidado. 

— Y segundo ¿Recuerdas la última vez que le compraste una bebida para entablar con él una conversación?— la pelinegra se puso toda roja. 

— Tropecé y se la tiré encima — reconoció avergonzada. 

— ¿Entonces…?— esperó la pelirroja una respuesta correcta de su parte, pero. 

— ¡Esta vez no fallaré!— le aseguró tomando un vaso y llenándolo de la refrescante bebida roja. — De esto depende mi futura y perfecta familia con el chico más bello de todo el mundo ¡Esta vez no fallaré!— repitió llevando la bebida consigo y cruzando la puerta; unos segundos después. 

¡¡¡SPLASH!!! 

— ¡¡AY NOOOO!!— gritó la pelinegra aterrada. 

— ¡No puede ser!— repitió la pelirroja saliendo junto a su padre de la cocina y llegando de frente al alboroto. — Lo hizo otra vez. 

— ¡¡¡Ay, no, no, no, no!!!— gritaba la mestiza al verse frente a su “Futuro esposo” quien estaba completamente mojado del pecho a las rodillas con el ponche de frutas. — ¡¡No puede ser otra vez!! ¡¡No de nuevo!!

— BellaNoir: ¡No inventes!

— Ladychat: ¡¿Quién es la tarada?!

— Chatbug: Ni idea, pero te aseguro que pasará a la historia gracias a este show.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!— reclamó Nathaniel de pie a un lado de Adrien algo salpicado de lo que le tocó al modelo. 

— Eso dejó de ser gracioso tres vasos atrás — le señaló Kim a su compañera de clases. Otis miró a su hija. 

— ¿Tres vasos?

— Con este ya son seis las veces en las que Marinette le ha tirado una bebida encima. 

— Increíble — opinó el único adulto de la fiesta, mirando cómo la joven repostera tomaba un puñado de servilletas para tratar de limpiar la enorme mancha roja en la ropa de diseñador del chico. Obvio que era un caso perdido. 

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo siento! No quise…

— Está, bien…— respondió el rubio claramente conteniendo su furia contra la niña. — Fue un, accidente — finalizó con amabilidad y una exhalación llena de frustración. — Tendré que retirarme a casa.

— ¡¡Nooo!!— gritaron Marinette y Nathaniel, para luego verse a los ojos, obviamente extrañados de la reacción del otro. 

— No creo que sea necesario — tomó la palabra el pelirrojo en busca de una buena solución; pues no quería que se fuera. — Tal vez — meditó un momento. — Tal vez Alya pueda prestarte algo de ropa. 

— Eso iba a decir — señaló Marinette en voz apenas audible, pues estaba más interesada en prestar atención al joven dibujante. 

— ¡Claro!— se escuchó a la festejada. — Vamos a mi cuarto y…

— Gracias Alya — la interrumpió el rubio. — Pero necesito más que solo un cambio de ropa.

— Puedes ducharte aquí — ofreció la morena. — No contamos con todos los lujos que hay en tú casa, pero sí tenemos agua caliente — le guiñó un ojo al modelo con el fin de convencerlo y divertirlo a la vez, pero este declinó su ofrecimiento. 

— Muchas gracias Alya, pero prefiero irme a casa. 

— Viejo — tomó la palabra Nino. — Cámbiate aquí, si no te sientes seguro, te prometo que cuido la entrada del baño — Adrien sonrió agradecido con su mejor amigo, quien comprendía el por qué se negaba a quedarse.

— Gracias amigo, pero prefiero irme — era claro que no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. — Gracias por la invitación Alya. 

— ¿No volverás?— preguntó la bloguera a pesar de saber la respuesta — Pero no hemos cortado el pastel.

— Lo siento, no creo que me dejen volver — y la verdad ya no tenía ganas de regresar, estaba molesto. — Espero que se sigan divirtiendo, buenas noches — se despidió para luego ir a la puerta seguido de cerca por Nath, Kim y Nino. 

— Te llevamos a tu auto — ofreció el DJ. 

— Gracias — se retiraron los cuatro sin que Marinette pudiera evitarlo; y vaya que deseaba impedirlo. 

— ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!!— gritó desesperada la pelinegra. — ¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?!— ninguno de los que la estaban observando podía darle una respuesta satisfactoria; y no la esperó de todos modos, pues casi de inmediato se fue tras ellos para volver a disculparse con el que parecía seguir siendo el amor de su vida. 

— ¡Viejo!— tomaba la palabra Nino en la banqueta mientras llegaba el chofer con el auto. — No puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer. 

— Ya con esta van seis vasos que te tira encima — agregó Nath irritado. — Esto va más allá de solo ser despistada. 

— No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho lo que se merece — se escuchó por parte de Kim. — Si fuera yo, ya le habría gritado hasta de lo que se iban a morir sus padres. 

— Eso sería grosero — opinó Adrien analizando los daños recibidos en su ropa.

— No — opinó Nath. — Eso sería natural, en especial después de ser bañado con seis diferentes bebidas; no creo que sea bueno para ti reprimirte. 

— Yo no me reprimo. 

— ¡Claro que lo haces!— lo delató Nino. — Cualquiera de nosotros habría gritado un sinfín de improperios, pero tú sólo apretaste los dientes y te tragaste el coraje; eso a la larga te puede hacer daño. 

— Nino tiene razón — tomó la palabra Nathaniel, preocupado por el chico que le gusta. — No es bueno para ti, te puedes enfermar — Adrien guardaba silencio, agradecido con sus amigos, pero debía guardar las apariencias; debía ser un niño bueno por su padre y su apellido. 

— Gracias…estaré bien — ya nadie pudo decir nada más, el coche llegó y se estacionó frente al niño de rubia cabellera, mientras este se despedía de sus amigos, el guardaespaldas y chofer bajó y le abrió la puerta. — Buenas noches chicos — antes de que el joven modelo pudiera subir, Nathaniel dio un paso al frente y logró tomarle de la mano derecha.

— Adrien — ambos chicos se vieron un momento a los ojos. — Cuídate — pidió el niño de cabellos de fuego a su adorado. El joven modelo dijo sí, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sin poder retirarle la vista de encima. Cuando el chico ya se hubo retirado, el joven dibujante no pudo liberarse de los comentarios de sus dos acompañantes. 

— ¡¡Uuuuuuuhhhhh!!— exclamaron el DJ y el deportista, sonrojando al pequeño de cabellos de fuego. 

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— inició Nino. 

— ¡Eso es amor!— le siguió Kim.

— ¡No es cierto!— Nath trató de despistarlos. 

— ¡Claro que sí!— insistió Lê Chien. — Soy bueno detectando los amores secretos — Nino lo apoyó. 

— ¡Cierto! Ya ves a Iván y Mylene.

— Sí, lo sé…quién puede olvidar a Corazón de piedra — le recriminó el dibujante a modo de defensa; las carcajadas por parte del DJ, no se hicieron esperar. 

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es cierto! — le apoyó Nino divertido. 

— Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, pero deben admitir que están juntos desde entonces y también que gracias a eso aparecieron Ladybug y Chat Noir — sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. 

— ¡¿Ahora resulta que gracias a ti tenemos héroes en la ciudad?!— gritaba Nino su pregunta. 

— Eso parece. 

— En ese caso — tomó la palabra Nath. — También debemos agradecerte por Hawkmoth — el joven Lê Chien ya no parecía tan orgulloso. 

— Bueno, este, yo…— las risas se volvieron a dar entre los muchachos, bajo la estricta mirada de la pelinegra, quien los había seguido con la intención de volver a disculparse con Adrien, y no se acercó para verle interactuar con sus compañeros de clase.

— Esto no me gusta nada — murmuró para sí la jovencita. 

Adrien llegó a casa sin problema alguno, y como era de esperarse nadie salió a recibirlo, el único que lo acompañó rumbo a su recámara reclamando una y otra vez la ausencia de su rebanada de pastel, fue Plagg, que no le perdonaba haberse ido de la fiesta sin su porción de todo lo que estaba en la mesa. “¡Al menos hubieras traído mi parte, al menos hubieras traído mi parte!” alcanzaba a entender el joven modelo más de una vez; la verdad, Adrien no prestaba mucha atención a la criatura negra, ya que todo el camino estuvo pensando en lo que pasó afuera del apartamento de Alya, ese pequeño momento con Nathaniel, podía sentir aún en sus manos la suavidad y calidez del breve contacto que tuvieron; fue algo breve, pero le gustó, y mucho.   
Al entrar a su recámara, puso de inmediato el modo cinema de su nuevo proyector; un aparato instalado en el techo del pasillo del segundo piso para proyectar cualquier tipo de imagen, tv, internet, y películas a las ventanas cuando estas están cerradas para ser usadas a modo de pantalla; así su habitación se convierte en una sala de cine personal.   
Luego de ordenar que se proyecte la fiesta de Alya desde su Ladyblog; Adrien se metió a bañar, desde la regadera podía escuchar gracias a los altavoces que ya se estaba cortando el pastel. 

— ¡Aahh!— volvía a quejarse Plagg. — ¡Esa rebanada era mía!— señalaba. — Y esa también ¡Y esa! 

Adrien no prestaba mucha atención al kwami que revoloteaba frente a la enorme pantalla de cine; después de bañarse, usando una toalla grande color azul rey para secarse el cabello, el rubio modelo fue directo a la cama para poder ver la fiesta de su amiga; acostarse tan temprano le pareció un poco extraño, se suponía que debía ir al patrullaje más tarde, pero su compañera dijo que se tomara la noche y definitivamente le haría caso.   
Cómodamente recostado en su cama, el niño de cabellos de oro veía la fiesta de su amiga, la cual ya empezaba a abrir sus regalos. La joven bloguera abría y mostraba a la cámara lo que sus amigos le habían traído; la gran mayoría eran hechos por ellos mismos. Los primeros fueron Rosita, Juleka y Nathaniel.  
Rosita le hizo un perfume, su familia tiene un negocio de perfumería y ella deseaba convertirse en la mejor en el mercado gracias a las extravagantes fragancias de su propia autoría; su regalo para Alya, fue un perfume en botella de cristal rosado con aroma a Hamburguesa; Juleka que gusta de todo lo oscuro y su familia tiene una juguetería, hizo una muñeca con temática de la famosa Ladybug, solo que zombificada; y Nath por su parte le obsequió una USB con imágenes para su blog. Tanto Adrien desde su cama, como los invitados en la fiesta comentaban animados estos presentes.   
Las siguientes fueron Aurora, Mireille y sus amigas, todas regalaron pulseras o aretes con la temática de mariposas blancas, catarinas o huellitas verdes de gatitos. Alya agradeció a cada una mostrando los presentes a la cámara de su celular, mismo que estaba siendo sostenido por su novio Nino. Blogueros y fans subían sus opiniones cada vez que la pelirroja mostraba un presente. Adrien apenas prestaba atención a lo que escribían, pues el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo.   
Había muchos más regalos por abrir, pero todos pidieron que se abriera el de Adrien, pues este venía en un elegante envoltorio y seguro no era hecho a mano como la mayoría, no por él al menos. “¡¡Ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo!!” pedían los invitados y Alya de inmediato los complació.   
La caja era algo grande, 40 o 50 centímetros de alto, envuelta en un papel blanco con líneas doradas, azules y verdes, decorado con un bello y ancho moño en rojo. Con cuidado la festejada retiró el listón e intentó hacer lo mismo con el papel, más que nada para crear un poco de suspenso a los espectadores, pero cuando aparecieron seis letras negras formando la palabra “Cámara”, el asombro fue para otra. 

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No lo puedo creer!— empezó a destrozar el papel, descubriendo la imagen de un paisaje y también de una... — ¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!! ¡¡ES UNA CÁMARA, ES UNA CÁMARA, UNA CÁMARA!!— gritaba mostrando la caja libre de envoltorio a todos los presentes y también a los que miraban por la red. — ¡¡TENGO UNA CÁMARA PROFESIONAL!! ¡¡¡UNA CÁMARA!!!— gritaba emocionada, para luego soltarse a llorar. — ¡No lo… puedo… creer!— de inmediato le abrazaron sus amigos y familiares. 

— ¡Felicidades!— le gritó Kim. 

— ¡Es preciosa!— aseguró Mylene. 

— BellaNoir: ¡Perra afortunada!— escribía uno de sus competidores en el chat. 

— Ladychat: ¡Es preciosa!

— Chatbug: ¡Quiero una igual! Debo invitar a ese chico a mi próximo cumpleaños. 

— ¡Sácala de la caja!— pedía Max. 

— ¡Sí!— le apoyó Alix. — ¡Veamos cómo se ve!— ya empezaba a calmarse la bloguera, aunque su rostro seguía empapado en lágrimas. 

— ¡Sí Alya!— pedía también Marinette. — ¡Vamos a verla!

— ¡Sí, sí! pero antes — se ponía de pie la bloguera. — Quisiera llamar a Adrien para agradecerle el regalo. 

— ¡Y vaya que debes agradecerle!— exclamó Max que veía su teléfono casi aterrado, pues había buscado el precio del presente en la web. — ¡¡Esa cosa vale más de 50.000 Euros!! 

— ¡¡¡ ¿QUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!

— ¡¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?!— gritó Alya mirando a su amigo de anteojos. 

— ¡No estoy jugando!— le mostró el teléfono donde estaba la página oficial de la cámara que ahora descansaba en su mesa. 

— ¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!— gritó horrorizada la bloguera. — Debo llamarlo, debo agradecerle ¡Un teléfono! ¡¿Alguien tiene un teléfono?!

— ¡Lo tienes en la mano!— le recordó Marinette que no había devuelto a Max su aparato, cuando se disponía a escribir el número del celular; se paralizó. 

— ¿Cuál es su número? ¡Olvidé su número! ¡Nino!

— ¡Cálmate nena!— le pidió el novio retirando el celular de su mano.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— Evito que cometas una locura. 

— ¿Qué quieres decir? 

— Digo que cualquier cosa que quieras decirle lo haces mañana en la escuela — la bloguera no parecía de acuerdo con el DJ, pero. — En este momento te aseguro que ya está dormido, si lo llamas lo vas a despertar — Alya se frenó de inmediato. 

— Es cierto — admitió descorazonada. — ¡Ahhh!— se quejó. — Debería estar aquí para agradecerle; y el pastel, ya no le pude dar pastel ni… — Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. 

— Lo siento, yo…

— Ya mañana le agradecerás — interrumpió Otis. — Y le llevarás también pastel y pizza — esto agradó a su hija.

— ¡Tienes razón!

— Por ahora guarda ya tú regalo ¿Quieres? Para continuar con la fiesta.

— Está bien — aceptó Alya retirándose con la cámara a su habitación. 

El resto de la fiesta continuó sin problema alguno; como era de esperarse, los regalos que siguieron se vieron muy minimizados gracias a la cámara profesional. Los invitados comieron y se divirtieron hasta pasadas las doce de la noche, la única que se quedó fue Marinette, quien no veía a qué hora su amiga se iría a dormir para ella poder salir a patrullar. 

— ¡Esta cosa es simplemente maravillosa!— gritaba sobre su cama mientras leía la pantalla de su laptop y el manual que venía en la caja. — Aquí dice que es excelente sacando imágenes con cualquier tipo de luz y trabaja de día y de noche — luego leyó la propaganda de la cámara en internet. — Dice también que mi nueva cámara capta asombrosas escenas de acción a alta velocidad con un rendimiento eficaz y disparo en serie de alta resolución con un zoom de 65x y más de 20.2 megapixeles, la cámara dispara haciendo el menor ruido posible ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Podré capturar en vídeo de alta definición las batallas de Ladybug y Chat Noir y ni siquiera sabrán que estoy ahí!

— Lo que nos faltaba — murmuró la pelinegra acostada en el suelo, en una colchoneta y varias mantas a modo de cama — ¡Alya! ya deberías estar dormida, es tarde, mañana tenemos escuela…y yo tengo que salir a patrullar antes de que se haga más tarde — esto último lo dijo para sí misma y para la pequeña figura roja que la escuchaba desde la ventana. 

— ¡Lo sé, pero no puedo! ¡Estoy tan emocionada con mi nueva cámara que quisiera salir ahora mismo a buscarlos y grabarlos en su patrullaje!

— Dudo que hoy haya patrullaje — murmuró Marinette a la almohada. — Ahí dice también que las baterías de “Tu nueva cámara” deben cargarse por 12 horas. — una verdad que la mantenía segura en casa.

— Es cierto — aceptó con tristeza. — Pero aún no me puedo dormir, tengo mucho por leer del manual y también por compartir en las redes ¿Sabías que mi nueva cámara también tiene wifi y que puedo manejarla a control remoto, incluso por internet? ¡Podré subir mis vídeos de inmediato a mi blog! ¡Mis seguidores están que arden!— la pelinegra se recostó dándole la espalda, resignada a no poder salir esa noche.

— Lo siento Tikki — dijo sin voz mirando hacía la ventana. — Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Chat y decirle que no puedo cumplir con mi palabra — Marinette esperó lo más que pudo, Alya no se durmió hasta después de las 2 de la mañana, cuando la pelinegra ya estaba profundamente dormida. Esa noche París estuvo desprotegida, pues ambos héroes se quedaron en cama. 

Lunes por la mañana, inicio de escuela. Marinette llegó junto con su amiga al salón de clases, temprano para variar y no sin antes preparar un enorme paquete de comida para Adrien por parte de la misma bloguera y sus padres en agradecimiento por tan esplendido regalo; como se había ido temprano de la fiesta, la señora Césaire le preparó y cuidó personalmente una pequeña pizza de cuatro rebanadas, un calzone de champiñones con jamón y mozzarela, unas papas fritas, una copa grande de fresas con crema y dos enormes rebanadas de pastel, mismas que bien repartidas alcanzaban para cuatro personas; sin olvidar también dos hotdogs con la receta de sal-salchicha de la señora Césaire. 

— ¿Traemos todo Marinette?— preguntó la bloguera desde su asiento, revisando los platillos preparados para su rubio amigo. — ¿No olvidamos nada? 

— Solo que Adrien es modelo y dudo que se acabe todo lo que le cocinaron — se burló la joven repostera, Alya la miró divertida. 

— Qué simpática; recuerda que por tu culpa se fue temprano de la fiesta y no alcanzó a probarlo todo.

— Lo sé — admitió apenada su compañera. 

— ¡Hola chicas!— las saludó animadamente Nino llegando a su asiento. — ¿Y eso?— señaló la bolsa con estuches de plástico. 

— Mamá le preparó un pequeño almuerzo a Adrien ya que se fue temprano de la fiesta y por el regalo que me dio — le mostró Alya a su novio la bolsa con al menos cinco recipientes dentro, el moreno no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada. 

— ¡¿Almuerzo?! Todo eso lo alimentará al menos dos días. 

— Quizás la semana completa, ya ves que come poco — le siguió la broma la bloguera, cuando. 

— Nino. 

— ¿Sí Marinette?— parecía no querer tocar el tema de nuevo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

— Es… ¿Es cierto, lo que le dijiste a Alya?— ambos chicos la miraron con sorpresa. — Que Adrien es… — no podía repetirlo. 

— Sí, es verdad — le aseguró el joven DJ. — El mismo Adrien me lo dijo — la joven repostera palideció al escuchar de la mismísima fuente, que la información que Alya le había facilitado era genuina. 

— No puede ser — susurró dejándose caer en su asiento. — No lo puedo creer. 

— Yo no le veo lo malo — opinó el joven de lentes sin que la mestiza dijera algo al respecto. 

— Ni yo tampoco, pero Marinette es… — Alya no pudo terminar de exponer su punto, pues vio que su amigo modelo llegaba al salón de clases. — ¡¡Adrien!!— le llamó la pelirroja bajando casi de un salto los pocos escalones que habían para llegar a su pupitre, y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. El joven de ojos verdes estaba impactado. 

— Ho, hola… ¿A qué se debe este…?

— ¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!! ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!— le gritó y volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos. — ¡¡Muchas gracias por mi cámara nueva!! ¡¡Muchas gracias!!— Adrien sonrió contento. 

— Fue un placer, solo quiero que… — intentó decirle algo importante, pero Alya no había terminado. 

— ¡¡No puedo creerlo todavía!!— el rubio esperó un momento. — ¡¡Era lo que más quería tener desde que abrí mi Ladyblog!! ¡¡ ¿Alguien te lo dijo?!! ¡¡ ¿Cómo lo supiste?!!

— Me pareció lo más lógico, ya que siempre grababas con tu celular.

— ¡¡Está increíble!!— continuaba gritando. — Creí que con mi nuevo celular, las imágenes serían buenas, pero con ésta cámara ¡Mi canal será lo máximo! ¡¡Me veré como toda una profesional!!

— Sí, sobre eso Alya…

— ¡¡Me muero de ganas por usarla ya!!

— Alya — llamaba su atención el joven modelo.

— ¡¡Cómo me gustaría que apareciera un akuma ahora mismo!!— no había de otra.

— ¡Alya!— levantó la voz el joven de ojos verdes logrando al fin su atención. 

— ¿Sí?

— Precisamente hablando de akumas, lo que quiero al darte esta cámara, es que estés a salvo — tanto la pelirroja como su novio y su mejor amiga prestaron atención. — Este aparato tiene el zoom más potente que pude encontrar para que no estés corriendo riesgos al seguir a los akumatizados. 

— Pero es obvio que los siga para poder…

— ¡Pero no tan cerca!— agregó Nino apoyando a su mejor amigo. 

— Adrien tiene razón — aportó Marinette. — Ninguno de nosotros quiere que te lastimen al estar tan cerca de las batallas, ya incluso te han usado como rehén — Alya sabía que era cierto, pero no quería dejar de arriesgarse. 

— Entiendo, entiendo; pero esto me apasiona, me gusta capturar las batallas, llevar la noticia a mi blog, poder llegar a descubrir las identidades de nuestros héroes y del villano ¡Informar a los demás!

— Y por ello quiero que no corras riesgos innecesarios — volvió a tomar la palabra Adrien. — No sé si sea correcto desenmascarar a Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero sí quiero que no vuelvas a ser rehén de nadie; por ello te pido que utilices esta cámara en una distancia prudente ¿De acuerdo?— la bloguera sonrió agradecida. 

— ¡Aahh! — suspiró. — Haré lo posible — Adrien la analizó con la mirada por un par de segundos, para luego sonreír. 

— No me la creo del todo, pero fingiré que sí — un nuevo abrazo se dio al final de estas palabras. 

— ¡¡Muchas gracias Adrien!!

— Fue un placer — alcanzó a responder luego de que lo soltara la pelirroja. 

— ¡Por cierto!— la bloguera llegó a su asiento y tomó la enorme bolsa que traía. — ¡Mira! Te traje un pequeño almuerzo. 

— ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!— preguntó mirando dentro de la bolsa. 

— Mamá quiso agradecerte el regalo que me diste y a la vez darte algo de lo que no probaste por irte tan pronto — esto último sonrojó de nuevo a Marinette. 

— Lamento lo del ponche — se volvió a disculpar. 

— Está bien — respondió Agreste para luego prestar atención a su pequeño tesoro. 

— Hay pizza, calzone, fresas, papas, salchichas y pastel — le mostraban tanto Nino como Alya a su amigo, mientras Plagg desde la mochila ya se hacía agua la boca. 

— ¡¡Esto es increíble, gracias!!

Luego de terminar un día de clases atareado, y de compartir sin quererlo su abundante almuerzo con sus amigos y kwami; vino una tarde llena de ejercicios y ensayos para nuestro rubio protagonista. Como siempre, desde el día que Agreste fue contratado para la obra, Nathaniel se tomaba un descanso de sus propias labores para sentarse frente al escenario y perderse por completo en los ágiles y divinos movimientos de baile de Adrien. Mientras el chico de dorada cabellera practicaba una de las escenas de baile de la obra junto a la maestra de baile, varios hombres en trajes elegantes, productores de la obra, la directora y los padres de los protagonistas se reunían para una importante junta; esto habría pasado inadvertido para la pareja de chicos antes mencionada, de no ser por el suplente, Barnett. 

— ¡¡ERES UN INCOMPETENTE!!— todos los que estaban en el escenario y en las butacas detuvieron sus labores para prestar atención a un lado del escenario. — ¡¡UN ESTÚPIDO!! ¡¡ ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ACEPTARLO?!!— gritaba el chiquillo a todo pulmón y sin miramientos. 

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó alguien para luego reunirse con todo el personal en la salida izquierda del escenario, por donde se podía apreciar al joven Barnett gritando furioso a su propio padre. 

— No exageres — se defendía el hombre sin darle nada de importancia a la conducta de su hijo y mucho menos al porqué de su explosión. — Igual vas a seguir trabajando y te pagaran lo mismo por menos días ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡¡ ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?!! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA DEL PROBLEMA AQUÍ?! ¡¡Ahora me verán menos que antes!! ¡¡ESE ES EL PUTO PROBLEMA!! ¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!!!— lejos de hacerlo callar y enseñarle que esa no era la manera de hablarle a su padre, el adulto lo miró como si estuviera haciendo una rabieta por no comprarle una golosina en el supermercado y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Dejando atrás al mocoso explotando literalmente de ira. — ¡¡AAAHHHHRRR!!— gritó furioso para luego mirar a sus compañeros y dedicarles una mirada asesina; en especial a su competencia. — Maldito seas — murmuró para luego retirarse. 

— ¿Pero qué sucedió?— preguntó la actriz que hacía de maestra en la obra. 

— Ya lo conoces, está loco. — comentaban los actores y tramoyistas más cercanos a ella. 

— ¿Escuchaste cómo le habló a su padre?— preguntó Nathaniel a su niño favorito, para iniciar una conversación. — Si hiciera lo mismo a mi padre, terminaría colgado junto a las luces sobre el escenario. 

— Igual yo — le siguió Adrien. — Por cierto, quería pedirte algo, si no es problema para ti — el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

— ¡De ninguna manera! Pídeme lo que quieras — dijo con una gran sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas. Adrien, apenado dijo. 

— Hay algo que necesito resolver esta noche y necesito que me consigas algo. 

— Lo que quieras — el rubio le dedicó una brillante sonrisa de agradecimiento. 

 

Como era lunes, no había función de teatro, solo ensayos; por lo que al terminar el joven Agreste se retiró a su casa a terminar sus deberes de la escuela y por supuesto, a prepararse para ir de patrullaje con su compañera de batallas; esa noche de una vez por todas se decidiría el futuro para la heroica pareja. Las primeras manzanas con las que iniciaba el dúo su vigilancia fueron llevadas de manera rápida y eficiente. Extrañamente la hora del descanso llegó pronto, Chat ya estaba en la torre Eiffel esperando a la Catarina con el fin de llegar a una conclusión. 

— ¡Buenas noches mi lady!— la saludó al verla llegar. — Quisiera agradecerte por la noche de ayer — la joven de rojo y negro se vio apenada. 

— ¿De… anoche…?

— ¡Así es! Debo aceptar que me hacía falta — admitió sonrojado el minino. — Me siento mucho mejor — la chica de ojos azules sonrió complacida al saber que había ayudado a su compañero, pero ahora menos se atrevería a decirle que no salió a patrullar, y que incluso le habría gustado que la supliera. 

— Me alegra saber que te ayudó — el silencio se hizo un momento entre los dos niños, Chat trataba de tomar valor para preguntarle algo y ella por su parte, buscaba la manera de crear con su compañero alguna forma de comunicación para casos de emergencia estando en sus formas civiles, como la de anoche, pero de qué manera se lo podría exponer sin que piense que quiere algo más. Debía hacerlo ahora o nunca. 

— ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Quisiera decirte algo!— iniciaron ambos al mismo tiempo; luego se echaron a reír ante tal sincronía. — ¡Tú primero!— continuaron. Chat levantó la mano. 

— Tú primero. 

— Está bien, yo…— inició la pelinegra. — Estaba pensando que deberíamos tener una manera de comunicarnos cuando somos civiles — el chico gato la miró confundido. — Para casos de emergencia — Chat sonrió con picardía. 

— Creo saber la solución. 

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí, bueno — inhaló y exhaló para agarrar valor, cosa que no gustó para nada a la mariquita, pues ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. — Quisiera…— sí, era eso.

— No, no de nuevo — susurró la heroína. 

— Bueno, sé que has estado teniendo problemas con ese chico que te gusta, y…— se explicaba apenado. — Me preguntaba si, si quisieras salir conmigo — dijo al fin extendiendo la mano y mostrando lo que parecían ser dos tarjetas color blanco con rojizo. 

— Chat, yo…— la joven de rojo no le veía de frente ni parecía interesada en lo que el chico gato quería decirle, de hecho, parecía fastidiada por tener que volver a tocar el tema de las citas. — Sabes que nosotros dos solo podemos ser…— se giró para decirle esto de frente, cuando vio que el rubio le presentaba un regalo. — ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó curiosa. 

— Bueno…— Chat recogió el brazo para ver mejor su propio presente. — He visto lo mucho que rondas el teatro y pensé que te gustaría ir conmigo a…— al oír la palabra “Teatro” la chica abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y le arrebató lo que tenía en las manos ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No lo podía creer! Eran dos bellos y bien cuidados boletos para para la obra de su gran amor; la pelinegra lucía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, al verla Chat tomó un tono de voz más confiado y preguntó. — ¿Debo tomar esto como un sí?

— ¡Ay por todos los cielos! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!— miró ambos tickets de arriba abajo, el título de la obra, el número de asiento, sellos y hologramas para comprobar que fueran auténticos. — ¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!! ¡¿SON DE VERDAD?! ¡¿EN VERDAD SON BOLETOS PARA…?!— la obra de Billy Elliot en primera fila. — ¡¡AAAAHHH!!— gritó eufórica la pelinegra sin dejar de ver las entradas. Chat sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y continuó con su invitación. 

— Entonces cómo…— pero no pudo avanzar mucho. 

— ¡Por todos los cielos Chat!— le miraba impactada con los boletos en las manos. — ¡¿Cómo conseguiste éstas entradas?! Están agotadas desde hace mucho tiempo y son carísimas. 

— Tengo mis secretos — presumía de manera seductora. La joven sonrió aún más eufórica si esto era posible. 

— ¡¡Eres increíble!!— el minino se vio entusiasmado con esta descripción. 

— Entonces…— volvió a invitarla. — ¿A qué hora paso por ti o dónde prefieres que nos vea…? 

— ¡¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?!— Chat Noir guardó silencio, pues no pareció comprender del todo su pregunta. 

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Puedo llevar a una amiga?— repitió la Catarina ocultando parte de su rostro con los dos tickets; Chat seguía sin entender. 

— ¿Una amiga? Pero, sólo hay dos entradas; a esta hora sería imposible conseguir…— como que estaba entendiendo. — Quieres decir… ¿Te…te refieres a…tú y ella…?— sin quitar su sonrisa la joven heroína dijo sí con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza. — Pero yo…

— No podemos…Chat — aquí venía una vez más, la mariquita de nuevo estaba usando ese tono de voz con el que acostumbraba decirle que no podía haber nada serio con ella. — Sabes que entre nosotros sólo puede haber una relación de amigos…— el joven rubio desvió la vista claramente disgustado. — Somos compañeros en una misión, no podemos revelar nuestras identidades al otro. 

— Pero si fuéramos pareja, una pareja formal.

— Pero no lo somos, no podemos, yo ya tengo a alguien — escuchar esto le dolió al felino. 

— Pero creí que tenías problemas con él. 

— Bueno, se ha presentado algo inesperado; pero, estoy segura que lo resolveremos para bien — era inútil. 

— Entonces — el minino se veía triste. — ¿Es definitivo? Tú y yo, sólo seremos…— sentía que la voz se le extinguía. 

— Así es Chat, sólo seremos amigos — finalizó apenada por la situación. — Lo siento — ambos guardaron silencio por varios segundos. Ladybug esperaba no haber lastimado demasiado a su amigo con su sinceridad, pero ya le había dicho en otras ocasiones que nada podía haber entre ellos, no debió insistir; luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el chico gato habló. 

— Yo… — la joven de rojo prestó atención — Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación de nuevo — dijo rápido antes de que no pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra. — Creí que había una… oportunidad, yo…sólo quería... 

— Lo entiendo — el silencio se hizo de nuevo, más que nada porque el apenas podía hablar y ella quería darle su espacio. 

— Yo… — Chat volvió a tomar la palabra. — Discúlpame, te aseguro que no volveré a molestarte — le sonrió tristemente. — Esta fue la última vez; ya entendí — la joven heroína le vio muy apenada. 

— Chat — el niño de negro la miró con las orejas pegadas a su dorado cabello. — Te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mí, y lamento mucho no poder corresponderte — el héroe le dio la espalda. — Eres un gran chico, y hay miles de jovencitas suspirando por ti ahí afuera — la pelinegra lo tomó de los hombros para girarlo y verle a la cara. — Sé que encontrarás a la adecuada, y que serás muy feliz a su lado — Chat le miró a los ojos un poco más animado. 

— Gracias, y…lamento haberte puesto en esta situación tan incómoda de nuevo — su amiga sonrió con ternura, demostrando que no había problema. — Tal vez…tengas razón — trató de verse animado. — Es posible que mi pareja ideal esté… esperándome — Ladybug sonrió animada en señal de apoyo. Una vez más guardaron silencio. La niña de ojos azules avanzó hasta quedarse de pie a su lado, mirando la ciudad. 

— Estoy segura que encontrarás a la chica correcta para ti.

— A la chica correcta ya la encontré — la miró de reojo por un momento. — Pero me rechazó — la pelinegra parecía apenada, no sabía si debía decirle algo, pero Chat continuó en tono decidido — Ahora me toca buscar al joven ideal para mí. — la pelinegra quedó en shock. 

— ¿Qué dijiste?— el rubio se sonrojó, estaba nervioso, pues iba a dar un gran paso. 

— Yo…soy bisexual — la heroína de rojo y negro palideció. 

— ¡¿Que eres qué?!— el chico gato sonrió y se llevó una mano al cabello. 

— Bisexual, me gustan las chicas y los chicos por igual — la Catarina estaba muda, al verla tan contrariada, preguntó. — Acaso… ¿Te molesta?— Marinette parpadeó varias veces para salir de su asombro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo, solo…! No sé qué decir — mintió. Chat la vio preocupado. 

— Te molestó.

— ¡No es eso!— quería asegurarle. — Es solo que, me tomó por sorpresa — sonrió para verse más normal. — Siempre coqueteando a diestra y siniestra, nunca imaginé que estabas abarcando ambos sexos — esto sin duda hizo reír mucho al niño de negro, lo cual ayudó a la mariquita a salir del radar. 

— Sólo coqueteaba con otros cuando me rechazabas, te lo aseguro — la miró con total seguridad. — Siempre fuiste mi único objetivo amoroso, lo demás solo fue para tratar de ponerte celosa. 

— ¿Celosa?— preguntó divertida.

— ¡Lo sé! Nunca funcionó — para este momento ambos rieron divertidos. — ¡En fin!— dijo casi como un grito para al fin cambiar el tema. — Creo que debemos volver al patrullaje. 

— Es verdad — luego recordó al ver que seguía sujetando los boletos. — ¡¿Y los boletos?!— le mostró la pelinegra a su rubio amigos las dos entradas, para luego poner unos ojos que claramente decían lo que quería que dijera. Adrien sonrió con ternura. 

— Te los regalo — el rostro de la heroína se iluminó por completo. 

— ¡¡ ¿Es en serio?!!

— Sí, consérvalos, a mí no me interesa ir al show — la pelinegra no lo podía creer. 

— ¡¡Oh, por dios Chat, gracias, gracias, gracias!!— brincaba de felicidad. Adrien suspiró resignado. 

— Haré mi ronda y me devolveré a casa.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Buenas noches…Ladybug — se despidió ya sin llamarla suya. 

— Buenas noches Chat Noir — correspondió su compañera con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse sola en la emblemática torre. 

 

Sin desearlo en verdad, Adrien cumplió con su parte del patrullaje, para luego ir por fin a casa. Como de costumbre el chico entró por la ventana del baño, en su cuarto seguía sonando el sistema de cine a todo volumen, tal y como lo había dejado para que creyeran que estaba en su habitación. Luego de darse una ducha, el joven modelo se metió a descansar en su jacuzzi, mientras disfrutaba del cálido hidromasaje, meditaba en lo que acababa de pasar.   
Una parte de él estaba triste, había perdido en definitiva la oportunidad de ser algo más para la chica de rojo y motas, ya estaba más que claro que la heroína tenía a alguien más, un joven o una chica como había dicho Nino, ya no le importaba; él ya era historia, si el destino se empeñaba en que fueran uno, la conquista ahora tendría que venir por parte de ella.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el pequeño felino negro a su protegido, dejando un momento su queso en el lavabo.

— Eso creo — respondía el chico dentro de su tina. 

— Estás muy callado y sereno — el niño lo vio de reojo. — La verdad pensé que estarías…

— ¿Destrozado, llorando? ¿Qué apenas llegara a casa desearía cortarme las venas?

— Pues…sí — el joven suspiró. 

— Debo admitir que me siento triste, pero, por otra parte, me siento optimista— esto gustó al ser mágico.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, yo, creo que es hora de avanzar — Plagg voló quedando frente al rostro del modelo. — Yo, estoy seguro que alguien más me está esperando.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó el kwami entusiasmado.

— Y es hora de encontrarlo.

— ¡Aaaahhhh!— revoloteó el gatito alrededor de la cabeza del niño. — Así que “¿Encontrarlo, eh?” ¿Acaso irás ahora por un chico? — Adrien sonrió apenado. 

— Creo que tengo una oportunidad ahí.

— ¡Chico! Creo que tienes oportunidades en todos lados — ambos rieron, pasando un rato agradable. Relajado gracias al jacuzzi y usando una toalla mullida color rojo vino para secarse el cuerpo y lo más posible el cabello, Adrien se dirigió a su habitación con el fin de meterse en la cama; de pronto escuchó que abrían la puerta de su cuarto. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio entrar a su padre. 

— ¡¿Papá?!— el niño le veía caminar hacia él mientras estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Obvio que a ninguno de los dos les incomodaba la desnudez. 

— Pausa — ordenó Gabriel al sistema, de inmediato el sonido del vídeo cesó, dejando paralizado a Jagged Stone en el enorme ventanal a modo de pantalla de cine. — No entiendo por qué tienes tan alto el volumen. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver si ya estabas acostado, pues mañana tienes función de teatro — esto extrañó al pequeño.

— ¿Mañana? no, mañana es el turno de Barnett, los martes son…

— Hoy hubo una reunión en el teatro — comenzó a explicarle al tiempo que veía qué tan mojado estaba el cabello de su hijo. 

— Eso escuché — Gabriel tomó la toalla de las manos de Adrien y continuó secándole la cabeza; el niño sonrió oculto bajo la tela. 

— El alcalde tiene invitados muy importantes y uno de estos es un empresario teatral de Nueva York muy influyente, personalmente André (El alcalde) pidió que fueras tú quien diera la función para estas personas — Adrien comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pues el padre de Chloe ya le había adelantado algo. 

— Así que ¿Por esa razón estaba tan enojado Barnett?

— A su padre ni siquiera le importó que no participara mañana, siempre y cuando no disminuyera su salario. 

— ¿Salario? 

— Esas fueron sus palabras — dejando un momento al niño con la toalla en la cabeza, Gabriel se dirigió a la cama y empezó a prepararla. — Un encanto de muchacho — señaló con sarcasmo. — Lo sacó de su madre, al parecer ella es tan ambiciosa como él; esa fue la impresión que me dio al conocerla en los primeros días de la obra. 

— Ahora entiendo por qué se enojó — opinaba el joven mientras iba al baño a dejar la toalla. — Los martes y los miércoles son sus días.

— A la cama — ordenó el padre, Adrien obedeció para ser arropado de inmediato. — A dormir, no quiero que te desveles en internet ni con películas; no quiero ojeras ni fallos por estar somnoliento.

— Sí, papá — respondió con cansancio, pues esta petición no era para nada algo nuevo.

— Buenas noches — se despidió Gabriel para después ordenar al sistema de cine, retirar los vídeos de Jagged y proyectar el programa de relajación número 1. El cual consistía en varias imágenes espaciales, planetas y nebulosas de colores cubriendo todas las paredes del cuarto ambientada con música instrumental clásica en un volumen moderado. 

— Buenas noches — respondió el niño dejándose llevar por el espacio sideral. Ya que se quedaron solos, y antes de que el chico se durmiera, Plagg salió de su escondite para tomar su lugar en la almohada junto al chico. 

— ¡Vaya suerte la nuestra! Ahora resulta que actuarás para Ladybug mañana por la noche — se escuchó un refunfuño como respuesta por parte del humano. — Es una pena que no sepa que tú eres Chat Noir, así sabría de lo que se perdió — esto último Adrien lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, pues el sueño ya lo estaba invadiendo. 

— Ella así lo quiso y debemos respetarlo — alcanzó a decir para luego caer en un tranquilo y agradable sueño. Plagg vio que su minino ya dormía tranquilo y con cuidado empezó a tomar su lugar. 

— Sé que debemos respetarlo, pero algo me dice que esa chica sólo nos dará problemas cuando se entere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: La cámara no me la inventé, sí hay aparatos con ese tipo de zoom, con wifi y muchas cosas más; y sí, al menos en México están a más de $50.000 pesos, en Euros, el aparato me imagino sale creo más caro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> He notado que lamentablemente inicio siempre mis capítulos con una disculpa, pero qué puedo decir; no me tardo adrede en actualizar, los que escriben saben bien el por qué se dan estas situaciones. Lo que quiero decirles es ¡Perdón! Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto. No les puedo asegurar cuánto tardará el siguiente episodio, lo que sí puedo decir es que estaré trabajando en él. Por cierto, para compensar la tardanza, siempre hago capítulos más largos; como este, quedan advertidos.   
> Ya se estrenó la segunda temporada, no puedo decir que ha sido por completo de mi agrado, pues hay capítulos que francamente no debieron escribirse así, y otros que en verdad me divirtieron mucho. Salieron varios datos importantes, como el nombre de la madre de Adrien, que en lo personal prefiero el que yo le puse, me gusta más; no sé si se lo cambiaré al original, no lo creo.   
> También nos dicen cómo es que los dos kwamis obtienen sus nuevos poderes; yo francamente no pienso usar ese método por muy canon que sea, ya que me parece algo incómodo y difícil de creer que ambos niños vayan cargando la caja de galletas y la rueda de queso a donde quiera que la necesiten, o peor si tienen que ir a buscar dicho bocado para hacerlos cambiar; ni que fueran Popeye para aumentar su poder comiendo, o Pacman.   
> En este fic, trataré de mostrar una manera diferente de obtener sus poderes, de acuerdo al poder y posición de cada miraculous; digo, los llamados más poderosos serán así, más omnipotentes y los demás evolucionaran lentamente, de manera diferente y limitada. Al fin y al cabo para eso es un fanfic, para hacer lo que tú quieras. Siempre y cuando respetes las básicas reglas de escritura, claro.   
> Bueno, creo que por ahora es todo, abajo habrá un poco más de información, así que; empecemos.

Capítulo 5.  
Cuenta la leyenda, que después de un año con 234 días exactamente desde el momento de haber despertado, el miraculous evoluciona, aumenta de nivel ¿Qué quiere decir? Que los miraculous pueden duplicar el don que tienen, pueden hacer su magia dos veces en dos momentos diferentes o al mismo tiempo si los necesitas y después del segundo golpe, el portador se destransformará a los cinco minutos como siempre.  
Lo anterior sólo aplica para los miraculous de menor grado ¿Y los milagros más poderosos? ¿El anillo del gato negro y los aretes de la catarina? Estas joyas incrementan su magnificencia de maneras indescriptibles y únicas.   
Con la mano colocada sobre su miraculous, el infame causante de los peores estragos en la ciudad de Paris, hace un recuento. — El tiempo designado para el crecimiento se ha cumplido — miraba su bitácora. — El pasado 22 de agosto fue la fecha exacta, a partir de ese día debieron evolucionar, pero…yo no sentí nada; no en lo físico y mi kwami…él no me dirá nunca nada; es eso o no sabe nada, quizás los kwamis de esos dos chiquillos tampoco tengan idea de las fechas. Será posible…que deba aventurarme y experimentar por mí cuenta. Por otro lado.

— Te los regalo — el rostro de la heroína se iluminó por completo. 

— ¡¡ ¿Es en serio?!!

— Sí, consérvalos, a mí no me interesa ir al show — la pelinegra no lo podía creer. 

— ¡¡Oh, por dios Chat, gracias, gracias, gracias!!— brincaba de felicidad. Adrien suspiró resignado. 

— Haré mi ronda y me devolveré a casa.

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Buenas noches…Ladybug — se despidió ya sin llamarla suya. 

— Buenas noches Chat Noir — correspondió su compañera con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse sola en la emblemática torre. 

Ya era muy noche cuando la joven catarina se despidió de su compañero felino, para intentar terminar el patrullaje nocturno, sin mucho éxito por cierto; le era imposible observar con detenimiento a los ciudadanos y prestar atención a las calles solitarias cuando una sola cosa estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, lo ocurrido con Chat Noir minutos atrás. Estaba muy apenaba por haberle vuelto a rechazar, en verdad que no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero ya le había dejado en claro varias veces atrás que ella no quería nada que no fuera una bella amistad con él y formar un eficiente equipo de trabajo. Por supuesto.  
Ladybug siempre pensó que lo único que podía hacer bien por su compañero respecto a sus sentimientos, era ser honesta y no engañarle, por ese lado no se sentía culpable, si Chat quiso volver a insistir a pesar de las advertencias entonces fue totalmente su culpa, por ese lado ya todo estaba claro ¿Y por el otro? ¿Qué hay de eso que dijo de ser bisexual? ¿Y su extraordinario regalo? Esto último puso una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la joven heroína de rojo y motas.   
Aún no podía creer su buena fortuna, lo que tanto había deseado y pensado que jamás se daría ocurrió al fin; mañana en la noche podría ir a ver la obra de su querido Adrien, solo unas cuantas horas la separaban del evento más anhelado de toda su joven vida ¡Por todos los cielos! De haber sabido que ésta era la razón por la que Chat siempre llegaba tan tarde al patrullaje, no le habría regaña… ¡Oh por dios! Chat, la catarina paró su carrera en uno de tantos techos altos de Paris para volver a ver su preciado trofeo ¡Oh Chat! Una vez más volvía a su mente su amigo.   
No podía negar que volvía a sentirse culpable, últimamente Chat llegaba muy cansado a realizar su patrullaje o cabeceaba cuando se tomaban un momento para charlar, si hubiera sabido que por conseguir esos boletos el chico llegaba tan fatigado, habría sido más considerada con él, incluso le habría dado varias noches libres, debió hacerlo hace unos minutos, quizás…aún esté a tiempo, mañana al menos; pensaba satisfecha para luego volver a retomar su camino rumbo a casa. Ya en la intimidad de su habitación, Marinette dio fin a su transformación para irse a dormir, no sin antes comprobar que su valioso tesoro siguiera a su lado. 

— ¡Sí, sí, síííííí!— soltaba un gritito contenido lleno de euforia al volver a ver las entradas en sus manos y estrecharlas con fuerza contra su pecho. — ¡No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creeeerrrr!— gritaba sin volumen para no llamar la atención de sus padres. — ¡Al fin podré ver a mi querido Adrien! ¡Al fin lo podré veeeer!

— Marinette — la niña china-francesa besó ambos tickets para luego guardarlos sin prestar atención a su kwami, pues ya sabía lo que se venía. — Marinette, no puedes conservar esas entradas — sentenció de inmediato sin obtener respuesta alguna de su protegida, no una a su favor. — ¡Marinette!

— ¡Tienes razón! Ya debo irme a dormir ¿Viste dónde dejé mi camisón?— preguntaba mientras lo buscaba en sus cajones de ropa.

— Marinette.

— ¡Lo encontré!— la mirada que la pequeña criatura roja dedicó a su protegida lo decía todo. — No empieces por favor Tikki, no lo hagas con esto — empezó a rogar la pelinegra. 

— ¡No debiste aceptar esos boletos!

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué! Chat los compró con el fin de iniciar una relación romántica contigo. 

— ¡Pero eso ya quedó aclarado! Yo no puedo corresponderle porque ya tengo a alguien en mi vida, ya se lo había dejado en claro antes, no lo aceptó, se arriesgó y perdió ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que haya insistido!

— Y por esa razón debiste dejarle las entradas de teatro, si ya había perdido la oportunidad contigo, al menos podría recuperar su dinero al venderlas o regalárselas a alguien más — la joven desvió la mirada con deseos de no estar ahí. — ¡Es lo justo! 

— Pero eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, se las dio a alguien más ¡A mí! ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Te las dio porque las deseabas demasiado! Chat no se atrevió a negártelas.

— ¡No veo cuál es el problema!— se giró la chica para confrontar a la pequeña catarina que flotaba cerca de ella. — Chat vio que las deseaba y como amigos me las regaló. 

— Y cómo “Amiga” ¿Qué harás por él Marinette?— exigía saber Tikki claramente molesta. — Porque un presente como ese no se compensa con una simple bolsa de galletas — esto último avergonzó a la pelinegra, pues obviamente esa iba a ser su salida.

— Yo…ya, pensaré en algo. 

— Y, supongo que también has pensado en lo que les dirás a tus padres cuando te pregunten ¿Cómo es que tienes entradas para la fila más cara del teatro?— la chica se congeló en su lugar. — Porque es obvio que les dirás a dónde vas cuando sea la hora ¿Verdad?— la joven se estaba dando de cara con la realidad.

— ¡Oh por diooos!

— Y también está Alya.

— ¡¿Alya?!

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo le explicarás el origen de esas entradas? 

— ¡Por todos los cielooos!— se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — ¡No pensé en nada de eso!

— Y entonces… — preguntaba la pequeña kwami, cuando.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea?— Tikki se puso más roja de lo que ya es del coraje y gritó.

— ¡Buenas noches!— para luego retirarse a donde se encuentra su dormitorio. 

— Tikki. — ahora que se veía sola en su alcoba, Marinette debía pensar seriamente en cómo hacer para ir mañana al teatro con su mejor amiga sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones. 

 

Obviamente que esa noche no consiguió una respuesta al problema que se le venía encima, ni su pequeña amiga ni mucho menos la almohada le ayudaron a encontrarla, ya no digamos conciliar el sueño; eso fue imposible por estar pensando en la forma adecuada de presentar los boletos a sus padres y en especial a su mejor amiga. La mañana del gran día empezó mal, Tikki no le dirigía la palabra, por más que Marinette intentaba hacerle conversación la mágica criatura se limitaba a mirarla enfadada.   
El desayuno no fue mejor, sus padres tan cariñosos como siempre le dieron los buenos días y le sirvieron un abundante buffet, algo que siempre le hacía sentir culpable por mentirles a cada rato con las salidas de Ladybug; en verdad que no quería seguir engañándolos con más mentiras, pero si era necesario para ir al show lo volvería a hacer; pues a fin de cuentas, esto los beneficiaba también a ellos ¿Verdad? esa noche vería a Adrien, tendrían algo de qué hablar y al fin el joven se enamoraría de ella y se casarían ¡Traería un excelente marido a la familia! ¡Les daría tres hermosos nietos! eso era lo que importaba ¿Verdad?  
Sin decirles nada aún a sus padres, Marinette se fue a la escuela en busca de su mejor amiga. Una parte de ella deseaba encontrarla de inmediato y mostrarle lo que tenía en la mochila, no en su bolso por temor a que Tikki les hiciera algo, detalle que la ofendió mucho por cierto; esperaba que al hablar primero con ella después le sería más fácil con sus padres, quizás Alya le podría decir cómo mostrarles los boletos; bueno…

— ¡Hola Marinette!— estaba a punto de averiguarlo, pues ahí venía la joven bloguera con su nueva cámara profesional colgando de su cuello. — Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?— posó con su nuevo tesoro de pie sobre las escaleras del colegio. — ¿No me veo increíblemente profesional? 

— ¡Extraordinariamente profesional!— expresó con una enorme y tiesa sonrisa con la que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. — ¿Ya, tiene la carga completa?

— ¡Completísima! Ahora solo necesito un akuma y que la batalla no sea muy lejos de aquí ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— No cambias Alya — expresó divertida y más relajada la repostera. — Cualquiera diría que no piensas hacer caso a Adrien ¿O sí? 

— ¡Ay, claro que no! digo — se sonrojó al verse atrapada. — Yo, no estoy diciendo que ignoraré por completo sus palabras, es obvio que seré precavida cuando ponga en acción a esta preciosidad — ambas niñas rieron animadas.

— No cambias Alya.

— Eso me han dicho — las risas se volvieron a escuchar por un momento, luego Marinette comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, era ahora o nunca. — Vamos al patio a esperar a los muchachos — ordenó la morena a su amiga al tiempo que le daba la espalda y avanzaba al interior del edificio. — ¿No sería genial que la primera foto que tomara con esta joya fuera…?— se giró a ver a su amiga, pero no terminó de hacer su pregunta, pues vio que Marinette tenía dos boletos en su mano — ¿Qué es eso? 

— Yo…— la chica de ojos azules pensó que al mostrar las entradas sabría cómo empezar a hablar de ellas, pero no fue así; estaba muda y con el cerebro en blanco, por lo que Alya tomó ambos tickets para examinarlos detenidamente. Cuando la bloguera leyó el nombre del evento al que pertenecían, una enorme sonrisa surgió en su rostro, para de inmediato desaparecer al ver el lugar de la butaca y el precio de cada uno. 

— ¡Por todos los cielos chica! ¡¡ ¿Es en serio?!!— la pelinegra apenas pudo decir sí, con un movimiento leve de cabeza. — ¡¡ ¿CÓMO DIABLOS CONSEGUISTE ESTOS BOLETOS?!!— muchos de los que estaban cerca se giraron a ver lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Guarda silencio!— rogó Marinette al ver que muchos les observaban con curiosidad. — ¡Vamos al baño!— pidió tomando a su amiga al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba a encerrarse en un lugar más privado. Ya a solas Alya volvió con su interrogatorio. 

— ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste estos boletos?! ¡Creí que no tenías dinero para comprarlos! ¡¡Y menos a este precio!! ¿O lo tenías?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡¡ ¿ENTONCES?!!— la bloguera guardó silencio para que Marinette se explicara, desgraciadamente no había manera de cómo hacerlo, su carpeta mental de respuestas estaba en ceros. 

— Es que, bueno… — varias ideas empezaron a correr como locas por su cabeza, la pobre repostera intentó tomar una, pero. — Hay un chico…— al parecer no tomó la mejor, pues Alya puso una cara muy difícil de interpretar. 

— ¿Conociste a un chico?

— Bueno, no un chico…

— ¡¿No un chico?! ¡¡ ¿ACASO ES UN ADULTO?!!— preguntó la bloguera con terror a la vez que corrían por su mente un sinfín de imágenes pecaminosas. — ¡MARINETTE ¿CÓMO PUDIS…?!!

— ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda hacer algo como eso?!— reclamó conociendo la mentalidad de su amiga. Alya no se vio convencida. 

— ¡Entonces dime ¿Cómo diablos te hiciste con dos boletos de más de 2000 euros para una obra que ya tiene agotadas las entradas?!— una vez más la pelinegra se puso a buscar una buena respuesta que dar de su precaria lista de excusas. 

— Bueno…hay un muchacho — retomó. — Al que parece que le gusto — Alya frunció el entre cejo en señal de extrañeza. 

— ¿Es alguien de esta escuela?

— No, no lo conoces.

— ¡¿No lo conozco?!— se vio ofendida. — ¡¿Cómo es que no lo conozco?! ¡¿De dónde lo conoces tú?!

— De…— la larga pausa alarmó más a la bloguera. 

— Marinette… ¿De dónde conoces tú a este “Chico”?— marcó las comillas con sus propias manos.

— De…internet, la panadería ¿De la tienda de telas? — Alya la vio claramente molesta. — ¡Aaayyy, no te puedo decir! 

— ¡¿Cómo qué no me puedes…?! ¡¿Qué sí me puedes decir?!

— Es un chico bueno, nada de qué preocuparse. 

— En ese caso ¿Por qué no me lo has presentado? ¿Por qué tantos secretos?

— ¿Por qué es, tímido?— la joven reportera se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad. — Es un joven que conocí fuera de la escuela y me ha dicho que le gusto, pero yo lo he rechazado siempre que lo hace — Alya parecía confundida. — Ayer volvió a insistir que saliera con él, esta vez al teatro, le dije nuevamente que no podría haber nada entre nosotros y ya para dejarme en paz me regaló los boletos — la pelirroja de gafas y piel morena no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. 

— ¡¿En serio esperas que me crea semejante…?!

— ¡Es verdad! te lo juro. 

— ¡¿En verdad esperas que te crea que un muchacho salido de quién sabe dónde te ha estado cortejando y al no lograr nada te agradeció el rechazo con dos boletos tan caros?!

— Sé que suena extraño, pero, es la verdad ¡Te lo juro!— Alya la miraba asombrada. — Y entonces… ¿Qué dices…nos vemos afuera del teatro o paso por ti a tu casa?— la joven de gafas guardó silencio sin dejar de verla fijamente. — Alya… ¿Vamos a ir, verdad?

— No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡¿En serio lo preguntas?! La noticia central de cualquier noticiero y periódico que consultes actualmente son Ladybug y Chat Noir, los akumas y las muchas conspiraciones alrededor de Hawkmoth, sí; pero eso no significa que los demás crímenes ya se hayan terminado — la chica de ojos azules prestó atención. — Amiga, los héroes de Paris han logrado atrapar a varios delincuentes pero los peces más gordos aún están afuera, secuestros, robos de cuello blanco y el narcotráfico continua ¿Y si es una trampa?

— ¿Una trampa?

— ¿Y si este chico está interesado en secuestrarte para venderte en el mercado de blancas?

— ¡¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO?! 

— ¡Sí! Esto — dijo mostrando los dos boletos. — Es una manera de saber dónde y a qué hora te pueden encontrar, y si vas acompañada nos podrían secuestrar a las dos, vendernos a África o Asia y jamás nos volverían a ver. 

— ¡Claro que no!— desechó la pelinegra tan exagerada teoría con una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Estas cosas seguro son falsas, pues obviamente no te van a regalar boletos reales para una obra tan importante. 

— ¡Estás equivocada Alya! No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Así es! yo confío en él. 

— Y ¿Por qué?— Marinette se vio atrapada de nuevo, pues por más que deseara hacerlo, no podía decirle el por qué. 

— Porque lo conozco y sé que es de confianza — Alya iba de nuevo a interrogarle, cuando. — Y si en verdad eres mi amiga, confiarás en lo que te digo. — la joven bloguera guardó silencio en señal de haber perdido la batalla. 

— ¡Marinette!— renegó, pero los enormes ojos azules de la pelinegra consiguieron lo que quería. — ¡Aahh! Está bien Marinette — le entregó los dos boletos de vuelta. — Confiaré en ti — la pequeña repostera sonrió agradecida. 

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— en ese momento la campana dio aviso del inicio de clases con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo que siguieran hablando. — Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo en dónde y a qué hora nos vemos ¿Bien?

— Bien — ambas chicas salieron de su escondite para dirigirse al salón de clases, una de ellas fantaseando con la maravillosa velada que les esperaba y la otra; empezando a planear la manera de hacerse con la identidad del espléndido Romeo de su compañera. Alya Césaire había gritado retirada como parte de su estrategia para ganar la guerra. 

El resto del día escolar estuvo lleno de curiosidades. Los chicos del aula y del colegio entero al ver pasar a Marinette empezaban a susurrar entre ellos para luego reírse a sus espaldas, al principio esta pensaba que seguían hablando sobre la polémica clase de debate del otro viernes, pero al ver que una chica señalaba su bebida y luego la apuntaba con el dedo, la comprensión se hizo presente. 

— Alya.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Su, subiste el vídeo de tú fiesta de cumpleaños a la red?— la morena la vio divertida.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Era una transmisión en vivo, tontita — Marinette se palmeó la cabeza.

— ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado — luego agregó. — Parece que toda la escuela estuvo al pendiente de tú fiesta esa noche ¿Verdad?

— Es eso o vieron el vídeo de la fiesta que subí esa misma madrugada — la heroína de Paris la vio con horror. 

— ¡¿Qué, dijiste?!

— Qué subí el vídeo para los que se perdieron la transmisión esa noch…ya veo — al fin entendió cuando vio a su alrededor. — ¡Ay amiga, lo siento! Ya ni me acordaba de lo ocurrido con el ponche, pero no te preocupes, no durará mucho. 

— Eso espero — rogó con esperanza.

— Por cierto — cambiando el tema. — ¿A qué hora nos veremos para ir al teatro? ¿O prefieres que pase por ti a la panadería?— Alya le recordó un punto en el que había estado pensando toda la mañana. 

— Hablando de dónde vernos…necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

— Dime.

— Cuando mis padres pregunten sobre el origen de los boletos y es obvio que lo harán… ¿Podríamos decirles que te los regalaron en tú cumpleaños y que me invitaste a ir?

— ¡Marinette!— exclamó sorprendida la morena. — Me estás diciendo ¡¿Qué ni tus padres saben quién es este sujeto?!— la expresión en el rostro de la repostera lo decía todo. — ¿Cómo…?

— Por favor…— le recordó. 

— Está bien — aceptó a regañadientes. — Si me preguntan, les diré que me los dieron.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— Marinette correspondió a este enorme favor con una formidable sonrisa, a la cual correspondió su amiga con otra del mismo tamaño, pero no con el mismo sentimiento. Era definitivo, pensaba; la identidad del misterioso benefactor y el por qué Marinette se mantiene tan reservada para con este tipo, se volverían su nueva tarea de investigación. 

A las seis de la tarde la linda pelinegra salió de casa a la estación del metro vistiendo una de sus muchas creaciones; Marinette llevaba un vestido verde menta con un bolso blanco de dos partes con una larga cadena dorada que atravesaba su pecho y pequeñas zapatillas doradas. En uno de los puestos llevaba a su fiel y disgustada kwami con varias galletas de diferentes sabores y un bonito monedero con decorados chinos donde llevaba todos sus ahorros para un suvenir y un extra por parte de sus padres para que le comprara algo a Alya a modo de agradecimiento. En el otro espacio iban los boletos y su celular.   
Mientras viajaba en el vagón varios chicos y chicas se le quedaba mirando para luego sorprenderse y burlarse de ella ¡Eres la tipa que bañó en ponche a Adrien Agreste ¿Verdad?! ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste?!! ¡¡Vaya que eres estúpida!! ¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja!! Marinette estaba tan avergonzada, que tuvo que cambiarse de coche a causa de los insultos y las carcajadas ¡¿Acaso toda Francia había visto el maldito vídeo?! ¿Es posible que Alya se esté convirtiendo en una youtuber popular o solo se debe al hecho de haber ensuciado al modelo más conocido de Paris?   
Cuando al fin bajó del metro y subió a la calle eran las 7:30 de la noche, faltaba una cuadra para estar frente al enorme edificio y sentía que debía correr ya. ¡¿Cuántas veces había soñado con recorrer ese camino?! Llegar frente al teatro y cruzar sus puertas ¡Al fin lo podría hacer! Al fin estaría viendo esas enormes lonas con el nombre de la obra y la imagen de su adorado desde el piso y no desde el techo del edificio de enfrente. Casi corriendo Marinette llegó a la escalinata del teatro, no tuvo problemas para encontrarse con su amiga quien iba vestida con una linda blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas pequeñas botas color piel, una mochila negra a su espalda para guardar su adorada cámara que seguía colgando de su cuello, quizás ese sería su nuevo look. 

— ¡Chica!— le gritó desde lo alto de la escalinata a modo de saludo. — Llegas a tiempo por primera vez en…no recuerdo cuanto — ambas rieron con este comentario. 

— ¡¿Crees que me perdería la oportunidad de ver a Adrien en teatro?!

— Hablando de Adrien — Marinette prestó atención a su amiga, la cual parecía confundida. — Escuché a algunos por aquí diciendo que los martes la función la interpretan los suplentes — como si la vida fuera una película y el tiempo caminara cuadro por cuadro, Alya pudo ver como la alegría en el rostro de Marinette se congeló, para poco a poco ser sustituida por el miedo. 

— ¿Quién dijo qué?

— Muchos por aquí dicen que de martes a jueves es labor de los suplentes dar la función, que hoy no se presentará Adrien pero allá arriba…

— ¡¡¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER, NOOOOO…!!!— empezó a gritar la repostera cuando le tapó la boca su amiga y continuó. 

— ¡Pero! Allá arriba en la taquilla — señaló. — Tienen anunciado a Adrien como el estelar para la obra de hoy ¿Qué dicen los boletos?— con manos temblorosas la repostera sacó de prisa sus entradas y empezó a buscar al protagonista de ese día.

— Dice, dice… ¡Williams Barnett!— Marinette empezó a horrorizarse. — ¡¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!! ¡¡NO ES VERDAAAAADDD!!— Alya vio cómo su amiga amenazaba con sufrir una especie de ataque de pánico, pues el color y la temperatura la habían abandonado. — Nomepuedeshacerestochat, nomepuedeshacerestochat — murmuraba bajito y casi sin respirar; las chicas ignoraban por completo que los boletos entregados a la producción, no eran los mismo que fueron modificados por Nathaniel y puestos a la venta. — Nomepuedeshacerestochat, no… — sin entender nada de lo que decía, Alya la tomó de los hombros y gritó.

— ¡¡Niña cálmate!!— al fin consiguió que su amiga le prestara atención. — Antes que nada respira — ordenó. — ¡Vamos! Respira lento, y profundo — luego de hacer un par de repeticiones, dijo. — Bien, ahora vamos a averiguar quién dará la función hoy.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?!— preguntó más pálida que una vela y casi tan fría como un helado.

— Preguntando a todos los empleados o entrando tras bastidores si es necesario ¡Vamos! 

Mientras las chicas buscaban quién pudiera darles respuestas, dentro del teatro se vivía otra historia. Como era de esperarse, los artistas se preparaban para darlo todo en el escenario; pues esa noche vendrían personajes muy importantes a verlos, tan importantes que la señora Williams y su hijo no paraban de cuestionar a la directora. 

— Sara, te lo suplico, ésta noche es muy importante para Barnett — rogaba la madre del joven suplente, sin dejar de seguir a la directora por todo el teatro con un rollo de papeles en la mano. — Hay dos productores muy importantes de estados unidos en busca de un joven para su película ¡¡ ¿Sabes cuánto me costó convencerlos de que vinieran a ver a Barnett, para que ahora me salgas con que Agreste dará la función?!! 

— Lo lamento mucho Margaret, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, el alcalde en persona me pidió que éste día se diera la función con Adrien para sus invitados, ya se lo habíamos dicho a George y él…

— ¡¡ESE IMBECIL NO ESTABA CALIFICADO PARA TOMAR ESA DECISIÓN!!— gritó el mismo Barnett de pie al lado de su madre sorprendiendo a la directora de la obra con su falta de educación, pero.

— Lo siento mucho — continuó con firmeza mientras se ajustaba los lentes. — Él vino como tu representante y estuvo de acuerdo con todo; firmó el acuerdo que llevas en la mano y ya nada se puede hacer, además — le recordó. — ¿No te había autorizado que grabaras la obra para enviarles un vídeo? — preguntó directo a la madre. — ¿Acaso no les bastó?

— ¡Obviamente no!— aclaró disgustada la mujer de alrededor de 35 años, piel clara y cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda. — Dijeron que le faltaba algo, que no proyectaba no sé qué estupideces; lo que pasa es que el vídeo no fue de calidad — la directora puso en duda esto último. — Les dije que si lo vieran en vivo tendrían una mejor apreciación de su talento y los invité a venir aquí; ya tenían planeado el viaje a Francia y el que se presentaran esta noche al teatro fue muy difícil para mí. 

— Pues diles que vengan mañana a verlo porque hoy no será, la función es de Adrien y hay contratos hechos, punto — sentenció con seguridad para luego retirarse a ultimar los detalles del show. La explosión de rabia e improperios por parte de ambos pudo ser vista y escuchada por varios tramoyistas, actores, ayudantes y cierto individuo enmascarado que divertido de lejos estudiaba a la madre e hijo. 

— Pobres y desgraciadas criaturas, tan impotentes ante la rudeza del poder que tiene el dinero y las influencias de aquellos que sólo piensan en sus propios beneficios — monologaba el extraño caballero vestido de purpura y bastón en mano. — Es hora de dar inicio a una nueva página en la historia de Paris — firme en la idea de cumplir la leyenda, concentrado en lo que más deseaba en ese momento; dos preciosas mariposas blancas llegaron al mismo tiempo a posarse en sus manos para ser utilizadas como más le conviniera. — ¡Esto es perfecto!

Y volviendo al teatro, llevando consigo dos botellas de agua, una bolsa de galletas y las prendas que Adrien usaría en la primera parte de la obra, Nathaniel dejó a la furibunda familia Williams para llegar al camerino de su rubio y secreto deseo, lo primero que lo recibió fue su voz, Adrien estaba vocalizando para el espectáculo; con una gran sonrisa en los labios y algo de colorete en sus pálidas mejillas, el pequeño pelirrojo tocó tres veces a la puerta. 

— ¿Se puede?— preguntó pegado a la madera. 

— ¡Adelante!— luego de exhalar un largo suspiro para controlar los nervios, giró el picaporte y entró con cuidado, apreciando todo el ambiente del camerino; las clásicas luces del espejo en el tocador estaban todas encendidas como fuente principal de luz en la habitación, dos de las paredes del lado derecho estaban llenas de ropa, una pared al lado izquierdo poseía un enorme diván con la maleta de Adrien, en ella habían varias prendas de vestir, implementos de limpieza, maquillaje y su mochila de la escuela. Nath entró para dejar la ropa que llevaba sobre una silla y a la vez llenarse los sentidos con la deliciosa fragancia que el joven modelo acostumbraba usar todo el tiempo. 

— Ya, casi dan la primera llamada — Nath al fin abrió tema en voz alta para que Adrien lo escuchara desde el cuarto de baño a donde recién se había metido. — Y…el teatro está lleno, algo extraño para ser martes — compartía en tono divertido. 

— Supongo que quedarán decepcionados — comentaba saliendo del baño con la camisa de tirantes roja y short azul del personaje, el cual era uno de los tres primeros vestuarios en presentarse. — Vienen a ver a Barnett, no a mí — Nath sonrió burlón a lo que estaba escuchando. 

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?!— la efusividad en su pregunta llamó mucho la atención del rubio. — Te aseguro que este cambio será un regalo a sus sentidos — de inmediato el pelirrojo palideció al notar su propio atrevimiento, por lo que de inmediato agregó. — Yo… las personas que pagan por ver la obra en el horario de Barnett, a mi juicio lo hacen sólo por interés en la producción, y porque no consiguieron boletos para verte a ti — volvió a soltar su opinión con la cara toda roja. Ruborizado, Adrien agradeció sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

— Eres muy amable — Nathaniel quedó encantado y antes de quedársele viendo como un bobo, dijo. 

— Lamento que te hayan obligado a venir, por los boletos que me pediste, digo, tuviste que cancelar tu cita ¿No es así? — esto último lo señaló el pelirrojo con curiosidad, cosa que no notó el joven actor. 

— Olvídalo, la verdad no hubo tal cita — esto interesó enormemente al chico. 

— ¿Ah, no?

— No, lamento haberte molestado con la búsqueda de los boletos — el pintor sonrió con gusto. 

— No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo — Adrien le agradeció con una sonrisa para luego sentarse frente a su tocador y terminar de arreglarse. — Y los boletos… — iba a preguntar su destino, cuando se le adelantaron.

— Los regalé — declaró sin darles mucha importancia. — A fin de cuentas me sirvieron para dejar en claro algo que me negaba a creer.

— ¿Qué?

— Que jamás habría algo entre ella y yo — estas palabras entristecieron al pequeño pelirrojo. 

— Lo lamento — no era del todo cierto. — Es una pena, pero te aseguro que encontrarás a otra chica y verás que, pronto… — le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas. — Ambos serán, muy felices y…

— Gracias Nath, pero no lo creo — reveló dejando de cepillar su cabello. — No hay otra chica como ella — esto impactó al ayudante. 

— Eso… — trató de continuar. — Eso lo dices, porque ahora estás dolido, pero algún día llegará, una dama especial que te, deslumbrará con sus ojos y… — el niño de cabellos de fuego no pudo continuar con su discurso de ayuda, pues el joven actor se puso de pie sin que este lo hubiera notado y le estrechó entre sus brazos. 

— Gracias — susurró a su oído. — Te agradezco mucho, que trates de animarme — se separó del niño, el cual tenía una curiosa gama de colores en su rostro. — Pero ya no habrá más damas en mi vida, no hay otra como ella y no pienso suplantarla. 

— ¿Entonces qué harás?— preguntó al chico que volvió a tomar asiento de espaldas al espejo. 

— Nada — afirmó sonriendo. — Seguiré por ahí soltero y libre como un ave — dijo estirando los brazos como si de alas se trataran; ambos niños rieron divertidos. Luego Adrien preguntó por algo que notó en la indumentaria de Nath. — Ahora podrías decirme — el pelirrojo prestó atención. — ¿Qué llevas puesto?— señaló su camisa, ya que unos ojos verdes muy familiares estampados en ella, llamaban poderosamente su atención. 

— ¿Te refieres a…?— Nath la tomó por la parte de abajo para extender el estampado y mostrarlo en todo su esplendor. — ¿Te gusta? Yo la pinté, Le Chat Noir es un excelente modelo ¿No lo crees? él siempre posa para mí — continuaba hablando hasta que reaccionó apenado. — Bueno no, no para mí, no me es exclusivo, quiero decir, en realidad lo hace para todos, sí, para todos — finalizó sonrojado ante la mirada curiosa e impresionada de Adrien. 

— ¡¿Tú la pintaste?!— analizaba con detenimiento la obra. — ¡Es excelente! Nunca imaginé que te gustara Chat Noir. 

— ¡¿Gustarme?! ¡¡ME ENCANTA!!— gritó extasiado, para luego calmar su euforia. — ¡Yo! ¡Por supues…! Bueno ¿A quién no le gusta?— Adrien aceptó esto agradecido y continuó. 

— Y ¿Piensas vender playeras por un euro cuando se presente una batalla?— Nath rió con las palabras de Adrien. 

— ¡No me vendrían mal unos euros extra! Las venderé al final, cuando atrapan al akuma — Adrien lo miró asombrado.

— ¿En serio vas a…?— la pregunta arrancó varias carcajadas al pelirrojo. 

— ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!!! ¡Claro que no!— el chico de ojos verdes lo vio divertido. — Me gusta expandir mi arte, mi visión y estilo, por lo que empecé a probar diversos materiales en los que pudiera expresarme y las playeras de algodón resultaron ser un excelente lienzo — el rubio escuchaba la explicación del pintor observando con atención la imagen de su alter ego impreso en la camiseta; este posaba seguro y seductor con la mirada fija e intensa en todo aquel que le mirara a los ojos; el realismo de la imagen era impresionante, parecía estar vivo, estar de pie observándolo era como estar frente a un depredador y desear que te atrapara; una excelente interpretación al pincel del héroe de parís. 

— Es impresionante — alcanzó a susurrar el rubio estupefacto ante la figura y sus colores, la mirada que le proyectaba Chat al espectador desbordaba confianza, astucia y sensualidad; Adrien no solo podía ver, sino también podía sentir el poder y misterio que emanaba este personaje. — Realmente es, impresionante, tú trabajo es…extraordinario — consiguió decir, por lo que Nath preguntó orgulloso. 

— ¿Te gusta?

— Mucho — confesó sin dejar de ver la obra. — Captaste un lado de Chat Noir, que no pudo obtener Barbot (Théo Barbot, el escultor) a menos que ese no haya sido su objetivo, pero francamente creo que tuvo varias fallas, como la estatura de Chat — opinó. Embriagado y satisfecho con los halagos de Adrien, Nath exclamó. 

— Entonces ¡Te la regalo!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— quitó la vista de la camisa para ver que Nathaniel empezaba a desprenderse de ella. 

— ¡Qué te la regalo! Toma — le extendía la prenda quedando vestido sólo con una camisa blanca de manga corta que traía de bajo. Adrien estaba boquiabierto.

— ¡No! espera — el rubio iba a negarse, pero ya tenía la camisa en sus manos. — Nathaniel, yo…no quisiera que te deshicieras de algo que te costó tanto trabajo, no… — fue imposible. 

— No me estoy deshaciendo de mi trabajo — le dejó en claro con una gran sonrisa. — Se lo estoy obsequiando a alguien a quien aprecio mucho y que en sus ojos vi, que en verdad le ha gustado mí obra. 

— “Gustado” no se acerca ni un poco a lo que en verdad me ha impactado tú trabajo — Nathaniel no cabía en sí de gusto. 

— ¡Muchas gracias!— con la prenda en las manos, Adrien tuvo una duda. 

— ¿Seguro que me la quieres dar a mí? ¿No te gustaría dársela a alguien en especial?— el pelirrojo bajó más la mirada para que su cabello ocultara lo brillantes que estaban sus mejillas. 

— Ya lo hice — ¡¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?! Preguntó esa vocecita interna que tan bien aconseja a unos y atormenta a otros, por lo que horrorizado, Nathaniel de inmediato agregó. — ¡¡A MIS AMIGOS!!— gritó espantando a Adrien, quien casi pegó un brinco al techo. — Lo, lo hago para mis amigos, y amigas; Juleka y Rosita por ejemplo, a ellas las pinté en una playera dándose un beso — esta noticia impresionó a Adrien. 

— ¿Un beso?

— ¡Sí! ¿No, no lo sabías? Han estado saliendo desde hace ya casi un año, son una linda pareja — el joven actor estuvo de acuerdo. — Lo que me trae a la memoria algo, que…quisiera preguntarte.

— Sí, dime — el chico respiró hondo y agarró valor. 

— Cada año salgo con las chicas a pedir — luego lo pensó un momento todo sonrojado. — Mejor te digo más tarde. 

— Como gustes — volvió a tomar asiento para seguir arreglándose, pero antes quiso saber. — Y esta playera ¿Por qué elegiste a Chat Noir y no a Ladybug?— el pelirrojo se sonrojó. 

— Porque…— sonrió avergonzado. — Él me parece, asombroso — Adrien le miró sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! yo… — cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, como si estuviera bailando frente al modelo, avergonzado de lo que iba a confesar. — Tal vez creas que soy, infantil o raro, pero yo, soy ¡Un gran admirador de Chat Noir! ¡Me encanta! ¡Lo amo! — Adrien no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. 

— ¿Lo amas?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es que yo, bueno… ¡¿Ya lo viste bien?! ¡¡Es un Adonis!!— admitió con ambas manos pegadas palma a palma frente a su boca, como si tratara de guardar sus propias palabras o rezar una oración. — ¡Él es tan bello! ¡Es más hermoso que un ángel! ¡No un ángel! ¡Que un dios! Es un ser divino lleno de misterio, oscuridad y luz al mismo tiempo — Adrien empezó a sonrojarse. — Chat Noir es un ser lleno de magia y poder, un espíritu celeste que merodea entre los mortales para protegernos de las infaustas criaturas creadas por ese demonio llamado Hawkmoth — Adrien le escuchaba y miraba sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía; y también se preguntaba exactamente ante quién estaba parado; frente a un entusiasta fan que eventualmente iría perdiendo el frenesí por su alter ego o… 

— ¡Wow!— alcanzó a exclamar el niño de dorada cabellera con un hilo de voz, el pelirrojo con las mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello, agregó. 

— ¡Por todos los cielos! No puedo creer que te haya dicho esto — ambos rieron entre divertidos y nerviosos. — Seguro piensas que soy un fan loco o algo peor.

— ¡No! ¿Yo? No… — trató de mentir, pero. 

— No te molestes en ocultarlo, ya todos me han dicho que estoy loco y no me avergüenza admitirlo. — Adrien sonrió.

— Entonces ¿Reconoces que estás enamorado de Chat Noir?— esta pregunta ruborizó más al ayudante. 

— ¡No! bueno sí, digo, yo… — intentaba en vano controlar sus nervios. — Claro que me gusta ¿Y a quién no, verdad?— Adrien volvió a sonreír como respuesta. — Lo que no sé es si, se puede estar enamorado de, dos chicos a la vez — se atrevió a preguntar y a la vez revelar su orientación a uno de los dos hombres que le encantan. — ¿Crees que es incorrecto?— Adrien no lo pensó mucho.

— No lo creo — Nath se vio aliviado. — Supongo que ambos tienen algo que te atrae mucho, pero al final solo uno será quien consiga conquistarte por completo ¿No es así?— el pelirrojo sonrió con tristeza. 

— Ojalá y fuera posible.

— Y ¿Por qué no?— cuestionó Adrien mientras se ponía lo que le faltaba de vestuario. — ¿Acaso no son…?

— No — respondió con tristeza el pelirrojo mientras entregaba las prendas al rubio. — Ambos son…diferentes — Adrien comprendió. 

— Tienen novias. 

— Algo así — el joven actor volvió al tocador a arreglarse. 

— Aww, lo lamento — expresaba con sinceridad al joven ayudante. — Sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido — Nath agradeció su comprensión con una afligida sonrisa.

— Me parece increíble de creer que alguien como tú sea rechazado — antes de que Adrien pudiera contestar golpearon a la puerta y gritaron desde afuera. 

— ¡¡Segunda llamada, segunda!!— esto apuró a los dos niños. Adrien tomó una brocha para terminar su maquillaje y Nath por su parte tomó un cepillo para con sumo cuidado tomar algunos de sus mechones dorados y alisarlos. 

— ¡Ya casi es hora, ya casi es hora!— exclamaba Adrien mientras tomaba del tocador junto a Nath lo que faltaba.

— Y…— tomó la palabra Nath cuando ya todo se vio listo y ambos salieron rumbo al escenario. — ¿Qué…— Adrien le miró sin mucho interés. — Qué piensas hacer este, Halloween? 

— ¿Eh?

Mientras todo lo anterior se daba tras bambalinas; afuera en el teatro la historia era otra. Marinette y Alya no tuvieron problema alguno para que los boletos fueran aceptados y les permitieran la entrada, lo cual puso eufórica a la pelinegra; ya la parte sobre conseguir información de quién daría la función; esa fue una misión casi imposible. Algunos empleados decían que Adrien actuaría esa noche y otros o no tenían idea o simplemente no deseaban ayudar, estos últimos trabajaban en las tiendas dentro del edificio, como la cafetería, la tienda de recuerdos y la florería; francamente estaban muy ocupados. Luego de ser acompañadas por una señorita a los asientos correspondientes, Alya preguntó. 

— ¿Emocionada?

— ¡Por supuesto! Esta es la primera vez que vengo al teatro, bueno, a uno tan grande e importante. 

— ¿Qué hay de otro tipo?— Marinette compartió.

— Una vez siendo pequeña (De unos 6 u 8 años) mis padres y yo fuimos a un parque de diversiones y dentro había un pequeño teatro infantil, mis papás me llevaron a que viera “El mago de Oz” por hora y media cuando yo en realidad deseaba divertirme con cada una de las atracciones — ambas chicas rieron con esta historia. — Fue una mala experiencia ¿Y tú?

— Pues… — iniciaba Alya mientras terminaba de ponerse cómoda en su asiento. — Como bien sabes, mi padre trabaja en el zoológico — la joven repostera dijo sí con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza. — Y en más de una ocasión he ido a ayudar al lugar como empleada o “Actriz”— puso ella misma las comillas con sus manos. — Para el show infantil que ofrecen sobre ecología. 

— ¡Eso suena súper Alya! No sabía que eras una actriz. 

— ¡Y no lo soy! A menos que mi aparición como árbol triste y montaña deshelándose me ganen algún día un Oscar — las carcajadas de las chicas sonaron con fuerza en la línea de asientos que con calma se iban llenando; hasta que. 

— Disculpe señorita — ambas niñas guardaron silencio y atendieron a un caballero que al parecer tomaría el asiento junto a Marinette. 

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabe quién interpretará al personaje principal esta noche?— Marinette no supo qué responder, por lo que Alya desde su asiento reveló. 

— El joven Adrien Agreste señor, es lo que nos ha dicho la mayoría allá afuera — ambas niñas sonrieron atentas. 

— Muchas gracias — dijo el hombre para dirigirse a su acompañante en inglés, Marinette y su amiga al no entender el idioma, volvieron a sus propios asuntos. 

— Tenemos excelentes asientos — abrió tema la morena. 

— ¡Lo sé!— celebraba la pelinegra mirando al escenario y sus alrededores. — ¡¡Son fantásticos!! ¡No puedo creer que al fin estoy aquí!

— ¡Tal y como lo habías planeado! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— No fui yo, todo fue gracias a Cha… — Marinette se tapó la boca a tiempo, tenía los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban, para luego mirar de manera reprobatoria a su compañera. — ¡Alya! Habíamos quedado en… — la bloguera sonrió culpable. 

— ¡Hey! Lo sé, lo sé; tenía que intentarlo — admitió divertida. — Y casi lo consigo ¿Acaso dijiste “Cha”? ¿Cha qué? ¿Es Charlie acaso? ¿O Chandler? 

— Alya — volvió a llamarla la pelinegra en un tono claro de advertencia, consiguiendo sólo que la morena riera sin vergüenza alguna. Dejando de lado a su amiga, la repostera vio que sus vecinos de fila miraban sus boletos de entrada, estos eran como los suyos; ambos adultos parecían confundidos con quién se presentaría esa noche, incluso preguntaron a una señorita que acompañaba a sus butacas a unas personas al frente. 

— Disculpe señorita ¿Quién será el actor principal esta noche, Barnett Williams?— las dos chicas prestaron atención. 

— El joven Adrien Agreste será el actor principal esta noche — Alya y Marinette se pusieron muy contentas. 

— Muchas gracias señorita — ambos adultos parecían confundidos. 

— ¡Alya ¿Escuchaste?! 

— ¡Qué afortunada eres amiga!

— ¡Lo sé! Aún no lo puedo creer ¡Creo que voy a llorar!— se llevaba las manos al rostro sin dejar de agradecer mentalmente a su amigo por las entradas. 

— Pareces muy emocionada por la actuación de este chico — comentó el caballero de hace rato a la joven heroína. 

— ¿Ustedes no? — respondió Alya en su lugar. — ¿A quién querían ver?

— Nos invitaron a ver a Barnett Williams — mostraron las entradas. 

— ¿Para esta noche?

— Sí, su propia madre nos dio estos boletos y nos dijo que hoy se presentaría, ya que él trabaja los martes — estas palabras empezaban a poner nerviosa nuevamente a la pequeña repostera, por lo que Alya comenzó a buscar la manera de aclarar tanta confusión.

— Pues la señorita dijo que sería Adrien — empezó a buscar a otra a quién preguntar. — Quizás alguien más… — buscaba alrededor hasta que no hizo falta más y con una enorme sonrisa reveló. — Creo que tendrán que venir otra noche para ver a ese tal Williams señores, esta noche se presentará Adrien Agreste, es definitivo — la seguridad y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la bloguera obligó al extraño a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué lo dice jovencita?— Marinette también la vio interesada.

— Porque allá arriba, en el balcón; están sentados el alcalde Bourgeois junto a su hija — los tres interesados se giraron a dónde Alya apuntaba, la pelinegra de ojos azules comprobaba lo anterior con una enorme expresión de alegría en su cara y ojos. — Ellos no vendrían a ver a un simple suplente, eso se los aseguro. 

— ¡Aahh!— soltaba Marinette un grito ahogado por sus manos. — ¡Mira! También está el señor Agreste en el balcón ¡Eso significa que podré ver a Adrien! ¡En verdad podré ver a Adrien! ¡¡Siiiiiiii!!

— Me alegro por ti pequeña — le celebraba la mujer que acompañaba al caballero. — Pero nosotros vinimos a ver a otro chico ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó a su compañero, obteniendo la respuesta de la fan número uno del rubio modelo. 

— Pues relajarse en su asiento y disfrutar de la función; ambos tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrar en su lugar a Adrien, se los aseguro — divertidos por la actitud tan alegre y atrevida de la joven china-francesa, ambos adultos sonrieron, pero no pudieron preguntar nada más, pues se escuchó un anuncio en el alta voces del lugar. 

— ¡¡Segunda llamada, segunda llamada!!

— Ya no tarda en empezar la obra — señaló el caballero. 

— Si no es indiscreción — inició como acostumbraba la aprendiz de reportera. — ¿Por qué tanto interés en ver al tal Williams? ¿Son familiares del chico?— a ninguno de los dos pareció molestarles responder sus dudas. 

— Somos productores de cine, estamos realizando el casting para una película y necesitamos a un joven para el personaje principal — ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas.

— ¿Productores?

— ¡¿Para cine?!

— Así es — las niñas celebraban la información. 

— ¡¿Adrien será actor de cine?!— exclamaba asombrada la pelinegra, cuando. 

— Eso aún no está decidido — le señaló la mujer. 

— Créame cuando le digo que eso es ya un hecho — las palabras de Alya divirtieron a los productores. — ¿Podría hacerles una entrevista para mi blog?— ambos adultos se vieron un momento, para luego decir. 

— Por supuesto — la joven preparó su celular, ya que su cámara profesional obviamente estaba en guardarropa y se estiró sobre el asiento de Marinette. 

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Podrían decirnos sus nombres y también exactamente de qué película estamos hablando?

— Por supuesto, mi nombre es Lee Unkrich y ella es Darla K. Anderson, Trabajamos para la productora Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar Animation Studios, estamos buscando actores para el doblaje en francés de la nueva película animada de la compañía — ambas amigas estaban boquiabiertas ante tal revelación.

— ¿Di, dijo…Disney Pixar?

— ¡Así es! 

— ¡¿Es en serio?!— ambos extranjeros hablaban muy en serio. 

— ¿Halloween?— preguntaba Adrien a Nath detrás de bambalinas, listos para la tercera llamada. 

— ¡Sí! Cada año — empezó a contar Nath nervioso. — Juleka, Rosita y yo nos disfrazamos del mismo tema y salimos a pedir dulces — este punto interesó a Adrien. 

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! una noche nos vestimos de la película de Freddy Vs Jason — Adrien escuchaba interesado. — Yo fui Freddy, Juleka que es más alta fue Jason y Rosita fue Lori, la chica que acaba con los dos en el film — de sólo imaginarlos, el joven actor rió divertido. 

— ¿De verdad?— preguntaba mientras realizaba varios ejercicios de calentamiento y elasticidad. 

— ¡Es verdad! Y el año pasado nos vestimos de toda la familia de Chucky.

— ¡¿Bromeas?!

— ¡Claro que no! Fuimos un éxito, yo obviamente fui Chucky — señaló su cabello. — Juleka fue su hijo, Glen y Rosita la novia, Tiffany — Adrien no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. 

— ¡Eso debió ser asombroso! Espero que tengas fotografías. 

— Tengo muchísimas, mañana en la escuela si quieres te las muestro — se comprometió el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Sí!— Nath sonreía feliz por el momento que estaba viviendo.

— Debe ser fabuloso salir con tus amigos de noche, todos disfrazados, pedir dulces — comentaba con tristeza el modelo sin dejar de prepararse. 

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? — Adrien dijo no con un simple movimiento de cabeza. 

— Siempre he estado encerrado en casa estudiando, entrenando, trabajando — al joven de cabellos de fuego le entristeció y disgustó esto. — Y… — cambiando el tema. — ¿De qué se disfrazaran este año?— el ayudante sonrió. 

— De eso te quería hablar.

— ¿Sí?

— Este es el primer aniversario de Rosita y Juleka; quedaron en tener una cita romántica y simplemente me dejaron solo, por lo que te quería preguntar si… ¿Te gustaría salir, conmigo…a pedir dulces?— Adrien dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró con total asombro. 

— ¿Contigo?— el pobre dibujante se puso tan rojo como su cabello. 

— ¡Sí, sí! conmigo y con Iván, también con Iván — recordó apenado. — Hoy en el almuerzo me dijo que si podía acompañarme porque a Mylene le da miedo salir de noche con todos los disfrazados que hay en la calle y… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría…acompañarnos, a los dos? ¡No sólo a mí! A los dos — la enorme sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del rubio dejaban muy en claro cuál sería su respuesta. 

— ¡¡Por supuesto que me encantaría ir con ustedes!!

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¿Cuál será el tema ésta vez?!

— Pues — comenzó el joven ayudante a compartir con alegría. — Este año íbamos a usar algo diferente, cada año le tocaba a Juleka vestirse de hombre y quedamos que este me tocaba a mí trasvestirme — la sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien no desapareció con la noticia. — Así que este año íbamos a vestirnos de las brujas de la película “Abracadabra” (Hocus pocus) — Adrien se vio confundido. 

— ¿Cuál?

— Es una película de Disney, tres brujas son resucitadas por un niño, su hermana menor y una amiga junto a un gato negro le ayudan a regresarlas a la tumba; es muy divertida e Iván está de acuerdo en vestirse de mujer…pero si quieres otra cosa entonces lo hacemos, cómo tú gustes. 

— ¡No, claro que no!— aclaró Adrien. — Solo que no he visto la película ¿Cuál sería yo?— Nathaniel sonrió contento de seguir con el plan. 

— Ese no es problema, mañana te presto el vídeo. Yo iré de Winifred Sanderson, la pelirroja — señaló su cabello. — Por obvias razones — Adrien rió animado. — Iván irá de Mary Sanderson, la morena y tú interpretarás a Sarah Sanderson.

— ¿La rubia?

— ¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes por qué?

— ¡¡Por obvias razones!!— dijeron ambos a la vez para luego reír a carcajadas. 

— No he visto la película, pero ten por seguro que estoy dentro. 

— ¡Fantástico! Por el disfraz no te preocupes, yo ya tengo los tres, solo es cuestión de reunirnos y... 

— Agreste — ambos niños guardaron silencio al ver que un chico llevando el mismo vestuario que Adrien le hablaba. 

— Barnett — el chico parecía incómodo con lo que iba a hacer, pero no había de otra. 

— Necesito…esta noche, es muy importante para mí y, quiero que me dejes salir en tú lugar — ambos, tanto Nathaniel como Adrien sabían que lo anterior no había sido fácil para alguien con el carácter tan pesado como lo era Williams, pero. 

— Lo siento mucho Barnett, pero sabes que no puedo ayudarte — Williams empezaba a disgustarse. — Esta función fue arreglada por contrato, estoy obligado a presentarme; mi padre y el señor Bourgeois me pusieron al tanto desde hace tiempo y no puedo dejarte mi lugar. 

— ¡Pero no entiendes que esta es mi noche! ¡¡Éste es mí día!! ¡Hoy debo presentarme en tú lugar! ¡¡Afuera vino gente importante a verme y no puedes…!!

— ¡¡Tercera llamada, Tercera!!— avisaba un ayudante a los actores para que se fueran a sus puestos, antes de que se anunciara a todo el público por el alta voz. 

— Lo lamento mucho Barnett — aseguraba Adrien siendo casi arrastrado por Nath y uno de los actores a dónde debía salir con el resto. — Te ayudaré con esa gente importante de cualquier otra manera al terminar la obra, te lo prometo — el joven suplente no evitó despotricar en contra de su rival.

— ¡¡Maldito hijo de puta!! ¡¡Maldito seas Agreste!!— gritó ante las miradas de varios profesionales. — ¡¿Y ustedes qué me ven?! ¡Estúpidos, idiotas!— les reclamó para luego retirarse completamente furioso. Adrien como muchos que lo alcanzaron a escuchar, estaba muy apenado con su compañero, en cualquier otro momento le habría ayudado con todo gusto, pero ese día le era imposible. Mientras los actores tomaban sus lugares, el público escuchaba.

— ¡¡Tercera llamada, tercera, comenzamos!!

— ¡Al fin, al fin!— exclamaba Marinette al ver que todo el lugar se quedaba a oscuras. La obra daba inicio.

En medio de la oscuridad, la luz del pasillo en el centro de los dos bloques principales de butacas se encendió sorprendiendo a nuestras amigas, ya que gracias a esta pudieron ver que empezó a seguir a un niño pequeño; las chicas pensaron que a alguien se le había perdido y que vocearían a sus padres para que vinieran por él o no empezaría el show, pero no fue así, nadie dijo nada y el chiquillo llegó al frente, subió al escenario y tomó asiento en medio de este, dando la espalda al público. Las chicas se vieron confundidas por un momento, hasta que inició el sonido y la proyección de una especie de película antigua, tipo documental, que hablaba sobre la huelga de mineros en Inglaterra. Había comenzado la función y habían visto al primero de muchos actores que trabajarían esa noche.   
A la mitad de la película comenzó una melodía y las voces de varios hombres adultos empezaron a cantar sobre la vida del minero, sobre la oscuridad y frialdad que hay bajo la tierra donde trabajan. Las voces educadas de actores de edades entre 35 y 50 años sonaban fuertes e impactaban con su armonía al público; la piel de las niñas estaba erizada y sus sentidos volaron al lugar que los artistas y tramoyistas comenzaron a crear con su magia sobre las tablas.  
Los hombres que iniciaban la obra estaban todos sentados a ambas orillas del escenario, todos vistiendo sus uniformes de mineros y, a pesar de la tensión que había al esperar una respuesta de los líderes, todos convivían como una enorme familia. Los niños corrían y un joven andaba sobre su bicicleta, hasta que los mandaron a sentar; la camaradería entre ellos era palpable a pesar de las dificultades de su día a día. Las chicas veían que los personajes entraban y salían del escenario, hasta que la familia Elliot entró a escena; el padre y su hijo menor, Billy (Adrien) llegaban con el mismo interés del resto; al menos el adulto, el chico no tenía ganas de estar ahí, lo habían traído a la fuerza y con dificultades encontró un lugar donde sentarse para ser testigo mudo de lo que pasaba a su comunidad.  
Marinette tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener un fuerte grito lleno de euforia al verlo salir; esperaba con ganas que el chico mirara a donde estaba sentada, quería que el joven la notara, quizás más adelante, rogaba. Ahí estaba ella, pensaba Adrien haciendo un sublime esfuerzo para no mirar al público y tratar de ubicar a la heroína de rojo y negro; está sentada en primera fila viéndome en este preciso momento; le gritaba una voz en su interior, misma que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió callar; y muy a tiempo, pues anunciaron que entraban en huelga y los mineros alrededor empezaban a festejar; cuando se retiraron para cambiarse de ropa, Billy se queda solo para expresar al público en una canción, que algo faltaba en su vida; era la primera vez que nuestras amigas escuchaban cantar al chico de dorada cabellera y no quedaron desilusionadas; no había sido una parte muy larga, pero fue lo suficientemente buena para sentir lo que quería el actor que sintieran. Después regresaron los mineros ya vestidos con prendas comunes. Ahora había dos grupos, los huelguistas y los que se quedaron a trabajar bajo las reglas del gobierno.   
La siguiente escena fue en la casa de los Elliot, donde nos dejaron ver un poco de su estilo de vida, el padre preparaba el desayuno con varias complicaciones, pues al parecer no dominaba aún la cocina, su hijo mayor Tony se preparaba para la siguiente protesta, pues han pasado ya varios meses y la situación laboral no ha mejorado. La abuela está a la mesa y como es propio de su edad, ya sufre de algunas lagunas mentales, no las suficientes como para ser una carga, pero sí les que hagan falta para pasar algunas divertidas experiencias ¿Y Billy? El niño sigue en cama, es sábado y no deseaba levantarse para ir al club de boxeo de la cooperativa. Las chicas ven divertidas cómo los personajes sobre el escenario se ven rodeados por todos sus compañeros de huelga cuando escuchan la palabra “Desayuno.” Y ahí se habrían quedado todos si no hubieran sido avisados de la llegada de los esquiroles (Los empleados que continuaron trabajando sin unirse a la huelga). Marinette y Alya no perdían de vista al protagonista, que en su recámara se retiraba la pijama para quedarse en short y camisa de tirantes roja, ya estaba listo para el club de box, pero antes de irse, ya cuando se quedó sólo; la imagen de su madre fallecida entra a escena. Billy no puede evitar seguir soñando con ella, imaginar que aún está en casa y que le sigue cuidando; Adrien sonríe al verla, no podía evitar identificarse con este sentimiento; no es que la vea como su personaje, pero sí que sabe cómo se sentiría si la viera aparecer en su casa.   
Ahora que Billy ha llegado a la clase de boxeo, el maestro le reclama su tardanza y su absoluta apatía hacía el deporte, es obvio que él no quiere estar ahí, y lo demuestra a la hora de hacer combate con su mejor amigo Michael, quien luego de ver a Billy tratar de intimidarlo con varios movimientos de baile de lo más atrevidos y graciosos; lo derrota con un puñetazo en la cara. Las chicas reían encantadas con las bufonadas de Adrien en el escenario cuando de “Intimidar al oponente” se trataba, pero cuando recibió el puñetazo (Mismo que no fue conectado) Marinette quedó boquiabierta; sabía que no era cierto, pero le tomó por sorpresa. En vista que el chico es una verdadera vergüenza para el boxeo, lo obligan a quedarse a entrenar extra al final de la clase y a entregarle las llaves a la maestra Margot de ballet.   
Este nuevo personaje llega acompañado de varias niñas gritonas vestidas con blusas casuales y su tutú de ballet blanco, Billy debe hacerse a un lado si no quiere ser atropellado por tantas niñas locas, pero cuando la maestra llega y ordena sacar las sillas, la clase de ballet inicia y con ella el número musical llamado “Brilla, Shine” Adrien ve desde arriba de las sillas de las orillas como la clase inicia; de alguna manera le llama la atención, pero a la vez trata de salir de ahí y por más que intenta entregar las llaves a esta mandona mujer, ésta lo ignora o lo invita a unirse a su clase. A mitad del performance, a Billy le entregan un abanico de plumas blanco para que se una a la coreografía; esto llamó poderosamente la atención de sus amigas, pues saben de su alergia; pero al no pasar nada imaginaron que su padre Gabriel tuvo algo que ver. Billy se une al baile y vaya que lo hace fatal, en más de una ocasión las demás niñas lo fueron empujando de un lado a otro; al final los aplausos sonaron con fuerza; la maestra Margot ve que el chico tiene potencial y le invita a unirse a la clase; el niño no sabe qué hacer.   
Billy vuelve a casa y se encuentra a su abuela revisando una caja de zapatos en el comedor, la cual contiene cosas importantes para el niño; mientras platican de los familiares ausentes, el niño le pide que le hable de su abuelo, el cual la anciana describe como un bueno para nada; aquí se da otro número musical llamado “La canción de la abuela, Grandma’s song” en la cual, a pesar de sus desvaríos, le da un excelente consejo a su nieto… No te quedes con las ganas de hacer algo o de aprender lo que te gusta, porque después puede ser demasiado tarde.   
Así pasamos a uno de los musicales más importantes de la obra, este se llama “Solidaridad, Solidarity” Billy va lleno de dudas a lo que sería su primera clase y francamente no parece irle muy bien. La maestra le obliga a seguir la clase como va y por más que lo intenta no parece salirle nada bien; Adrien intenta copear a sus compañeras en sus movimientos y acatar las indicaciones de la maestra Margot, pero sólo consigue que se rían de él. Mientras esto pasa en la cooperativa, afuera en las calles los policías y los huelguistas discuten y pelean alzando la voz. Marinette y Alya miraban a cada punto antes mencionado con detenida atención, los hombres adultos exponían con gran ritmo y fuerte voz lo mal que se llevaban los dos grupos mientras que entre estos los niños de la clase de ballet continuaban sus lecciones.   
De manera pausada pero bien definida, el personaje de Adrien demuestra avance en su aprendizaje, poco a poco la maestra y nuestras amigas junto al público descubren que Billy mejora y mejora sus posturas y movimientos, con facilidad sigue el ritmo de las lecciones junto a sus compañeras; la audiencia estaba encantada con la interpretación de Adrien, pues realmente podías creer al verlo al principio que no sabía nada de baile, para de pronto ¡Wow! el chico se movía por el escenario con gran soltura y gracia en la danza; las chicas estaban maravilladas. Todo marchaba maravillosamente hasta que al terminar el performance, cuando todos aplauden el que Billy haya conseguido hacer uno de los movimientos más difíciles de la clase, aparece enfurecido su padre a mitad de la lección; había descubierto que el chico llevaba un mes de no asistir a boxeo, por lo que de inmediato reprende al niño y le prohíbe regresar.   
La maestra no acepta esta sentencia y propone a Billy verse en secreto para continuar las clases, pues Margot cree firmemente que bien podría aspirar a ingresar a la real academia de ballet de Londres. Nuevamente las dudas atacan a Billy, pero esta vez acude a su amigo Michael para preguntarle si debería continuar sus lecciones; pero vaya sorpresa que se lleva el chico al encontrarlo en el cuarto de su madre usando un vestido de su hermana. El público reía divertido con el personaje de Michael, quien no veía nada de malo en lo que estaba haciendo e invita a su mejor amigo a vestir algo del guardarropa de su madre. Marinette no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y rogaba que Billy, o sea Adrien no aceptara la invitación, pero el chico empieza a ponerse el conjunto elegido por Michael mientras le expone su dilema. — ¡No puede ser!— gritó Marinette mentalmente al ver a su chico en falda.  
Nuevamente nos presentan un excelente número de canto y tap llamado “Exprésate, Expressing yourself” donde cantan sobre ser quién quieras ser, no impedirle a nadie hacer lo que más le haga feliz, pues el mundo ya es bastante gris como para complicarlo más imponiendo un solo estilo de vida. Esto ayuda a Billy a decidirse y continuar con sus clases.   
En su primera clase clandestina, Margot pide a Billy traer algunas cosas que lo definieran para poder saber más de él, éste trae baratijas sin importancia como un disco y una lata de sopa, pero también; una carta. La maestra se ve interesada por el documento y el niño le permite leerla, un mensaje que le dejó su madre antes de morir, uno que debía leer cuando tuviera 18 años pero no pudo esperar tanto; aquí inicia uno de los números que tanto cuesta a Adrien realizar; llamado “La carta, The letter.” Para Adrien era inevitable sentirse identificado con la letra de esta canción, pues en ella la madre de Billy dice que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, que probablemente ella ya sea un recuerdo lejano para él y que quizás eso sea lo mejor.   
Billy se sabe de memoria lo que dicen esas letras y comparte con la audiencia lo mucho que su madre lamenta todo lo que se ha perdido en ese tiempo de ausencia, como el verlo crecer, llorar y reír entre muchas cosas; Adrien se preguntaba cada vez que hacían esta parte, si su propia madre pensaría lo mismo donde quiera que estuviera. Nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su bello rostro al recordarla.   
Más de uno en la audiencia sintió un nudo en la garganta, incluso algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos con la interpretación del niño, en especial con nuestras amigas, ya que conocían su situación familiar e imaginaban lo duro que debía ser esto para él.   
Y estaban en lo cierto, pues en la carta la madre continuaba diciendo que siempre ha estado orgullosa de haberle conocido y de que haya sido suyo; para esta parte de la canción, cuando solo es la maestra que lee la carta, aparece la actriz que interpreta a la madre y pide al niño que le prometa que en todo lo que haga siempre sea honesto.   
Esta parte de la obra siempre ha sido desgastante emocionalmente para Adrien; la letra de la canción, la actriz con el mismo tono de cabello que su madre; los recuerdos de su propio pasado. Cuando termina este tema, mientras el chico se recupera, la maestra Margot inicia su clase explicándole lo que se requiere para bailar, algo más allá de la fría técnica; y a ritmo de “Nacido para bailar, Born to boogie” Billy, la maestra Margot y un tercer personaje que apoya a la maestra como pianista en sus lecciones, bailan tap y hacen acrobacias para deleite de todo el público, que explota en aplausos ante la coordinación y energía en el performance.   
Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con la salida de mañana para Londres, Billy se queda dormido y llega tarde a la cita con la maestra, la cual va a buscarlo a su casa y se encuentra con toda la familia reunida; el padre, Tony, su hijo mayor quien está golpeado por una pelea que tuvieron los huelguistas contra la policía y unos cuantos de sus amigos presentes con ellos. Al enterarse de lo que han estado haciendo a escondidas la maestra y el niño y los planes de viaje, obviamente el hermano mayor explota en ira e impide que el niño salga de la casa; el padre no dice nada, los amigos de Tony tampoco intervienen por el niño, al contrario, les parece de los más divertida la idea de que quiera bailar ballet.   
En vista de no poder salir de ahí y ante la total falta de apoyo por parte de la familia Elliot, Margot se retira por completo; ya no hay caso continuar con las clases, han sido prohibidas y luego que todos se retiran a un nuevo enfrentamiento; el niño estalla en ira. La última escena de baile llamada “Baile enojado, Angry dance” da comienzo.   
Nuestro protagonista sube gritando a su recámara y tira todo lo que puede, mientras rabiosas guitarras eléctricas marcan el ritmo del baile de tap que Adrien debe ejecutar. Momento que Adrien también comparte con su personaje al ser enviado a su habitación más de una vez en contra de su voluntad. Billy sale a la calle donde sus conocidos y su hermano se enfrentan a policías armados con escudos y porras. El niño descarga su rabia contra los escudos de los oficiales, los cuales con los mazos van marcando muchos de los pasos que el chico debe ejecutar con su baile de tap.  
Terminando con un grito lleno de furia, un alarido en el cual pudo terminar de aligerar toda su frustración; termina al fin el número y la primera mitad de la obra. Todos los espectadores se ponen de pie para aplaudir al chico que exhausto, bañado en sudor y recuperando el aliento, mira al frente sin ningún punto en especial para después retirarse; al tiempo que el telón comienza a cerrarse y las luces del lugar se encienden. Apenas las enormes cortinas se cerraron por completo, Nathaniel llegó junto a Adrien para cubrirlo con una toalla y junto a un compañero ayudante se lo llevaron a su camerino. Mientras esto pasaba tras bambalinas.   
Afuera las chicas bajo la iluminación y sin dejar de aplaudir a su compañero, miraban a su alrededor sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando; hasta que la voz de una mujer en el altavoz dijo — “Ha terminado la primera mitad de la obra, volveremos en 15 minutos”— Marinette y Alya se miraron un momento, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de que esto sucediera, ingenuamente creían que esto era igual a una película, que no habría pausas y que verían todo hasta el final; algo ingenuo admitían divertidas. 

— ¡¡Ooh Marinette!! ¡¡Esto ha sido FANTÁSTICOO!!— exclamaba animada la bloguera al tiempo que volvía a su asiento. — ¡La música, el baile!

— ¡¡Si, si, siiiiiiii!!— celebraba la joven pandera. — ¡Él se ve tan hermoso sobre el escenario! ¡Y cuando baila, y cuando canta!— decía con sus manos acariciando su propio rostro, como si la piel que estaba tocando fuera la de él.

— ¡Cielos chica, no tenía idea de que Adrien fuera tan bueno ¿Y tú?!

— Yo ya sabía que Adrien era maravilloso — Alya rió con este comentario. — Pero sobre todo lo que hacen en la obra, había visto solo algunos videos promocionales ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡¡Todo ha sido sorprendente Alya!!— continuaban exclamando cuando la morena notó algo y preguntó.

— ¿Y los productores?— la pelinegra se giró para encontrarse con sus butacas vacías. 

— ¿Irían al baño?

— Quizás fueron a buscar al señor Agreste ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el papel que pensaban darle al tal Williams será ahora para Adrien!— Marinette señaló a su amiga, guiñó un ojo y afirmó. 

— Yo nunca apuesto sobre seguro.

— ¡¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!!— reían y disfrutaban ambas seguras de sus palabras; las cuales estaban llenas de verdad. ambos productores se habían levantado de sus asientos para ir en busca del padre de Adrien y empezar a plantear lo que sería el siguiente proyecto del joven modelo.

Los 15 minutos que dieron como descanso pasaron prácticamente volando. El público de manera educada comenzó a retomar sus asientos cuando por el altavoz anunciaron la segunda llamada; Marinette y Alya ansiaban con locura que ya empezara la segunda mitad. Por su lado dentro del camerino, Adrien y Nath terminaban de prepararse para continuar; el modelo recobraba el aliento mientras el pelirrojo y el otro asistente terminaban de ayudarle con el vestuario del siguiente acto. 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Nath a Adrien, quien se recostó un momento en el diván del camerino. 

— Ya sabes — respondió descansando. — Cansado y satisfecho a la vez. 

— ¿Se pueden tener ambas al mismo tiempo?— preguntó al tiempo que tomaba los zapatos del actor y sin preguntarle nada pues ya era algo que venía haciendo desde que se atrevió a hablarle, comenzó a ponérselos; ante la inocencia de la anterior pregunta, Adrien sonrió y respondió.

— No tienes idea — esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz pícaro y cansado que hizo sonreír a Nath ante la tremenda idea que se le venía a la mente, pero antes de preguntar. 

— ¡Tercera llamada, tercera!— gritó un compañero en la puerta para luego irse anunciándolo a toda la compañía teatral antes de que se avisara por el altavoz. 

— Ya debemos acercarnos al… — intentó el pelirrojo recordarle a Adrien innecesariamente, pues el joven actor ya se estaba poniendo de pie. — ¿Estás listo?— lo que realmente deseaba preguntar era si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, pues le preocupaba que trabajara tanto, pero no se atrevió, no quería verse tan entrometido y…no sé, delatarse quizás. 

— Sí, estoy listo…gracias — dijo por todo; el pelirrojo sonrojado le tomó de los hombros. 

— ¡Pues vámonos!

La tercera llamada no tardó en darse y así comenzar con la segunda y última mitad de la obra. Esta vez el área de butacas apenas si apagó sus luces, ya que dos de los actores salieron a interactuar con el público y el área no debía estar en total penumbra. Quienes salieron a tratar con el público fueron el maestro de boxeo y el hermano de Billy, Tony; ambos vestían de manera festiva, el maestro estaba de rojo y blanco como Santa Claus y Tony de verde con adornos como duende; navidad había llegado y la celebraban los mineros junto a sus familias y amigos en la cooperativa, esto significaba que el tiempo había avanzado en la historia.   
Los personajes antes mencionados empezaron a divertir al público hablando de la fiesta que se estaban organizando, que habría una rifa y que todos participarían; naturalmente esto era mentira. Para este punto de entre las cortinas sacaron a Billy vistiendo un pantalón de pans negro, una camisa blanca con líneas rojas y una chamarra de mezclilla con una chaquetita verde de duende; este era el encargado de traer en una cubeta blanca los supuestos números de la rifa. Adrien se encontraba de pie entre los dos actores tratando por todos los medios de no mirar a dónde debían estar sus butacas, los asientos que ocuparía con Ladybug; lugares que seguro estaría usando en estos preciosos momentos con su mejor amiga ¿Si mirara a donde debían estar, la podría reconocer? Las dos chicas sentadas juntas en esa área ¿La podría reconocer?  
Al fin inició al primer musical de la segunda mitad y Adrien se adentró al escenario para ayudar con el número “Feliz navidad Maggie Thatcher, Merry Chrismas Maggie Thatcher” las luces del público volvieron a apagarse y todos los actores realizaron la fiesta de año nuevo. La gran tentación de buscarla se había retirado cuando oscurecieron el área de butacas, algo que agradecía enormemente. Continuando con la fiesta, ahora seguía el número “Profundamente en el suelo, Deep in to the ground” donde el padre de Billy, ya algo pasado de copas, canta un tema triste sobre su vida, la misma que la de varios compañeros mineros que a temprana edad iniciaron en esta desgastante carrera laboral; al ya no poder continuar por un nudo en la garganta, Billy le ayuda cantando con resignación el final de la canción que dice “Aunque el frío viento de invierno sople, aunque el calor de verano lo reseque, él amará esas oscuras montañas y no se irá de ahí jamás” una especie de sentencia de lo que será su futuro. Así termina la fiesta de navidad, todos los invitados se retiran a sus casas, dejando solos a Billy y a Michael en la cooperativa.   
Las chicas veían a estos dos niños quejarse de los regalos que recibieron por parte de la asociación y también del frío que hacía en el lugar; Michael trata de calentar las manos de su mejor amigo al meterlas a su propio abrigo, esto a Marinette no le estaba gustando para nada, muy a pesar de ser una obra, una actuación; no le gustaba para nada lo que parecía seguir, y parecía haber adivinado; Michael revela a Billy su preferencia sexual y que gusta de él al darle un beso en la mejilla; la pelinegra iba a gritar a todo pulmón de no ser por Alya, que oportunamente le cubrió la boca con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo supo que esto iba a pasar? Lo supuso cuando vio que el niño metió las manos de Adrien al interior de su abrigo.   
La escena de la revelación de Michael siempre ha sido perturbadora para Nathaniel, pues lo llenaba de dudas sobre su propia situación, preguntándose una y otra vez si al confesarle a Adrien sus sentimientos por él, este reaccionaría igual que su personaje; el cual, lejos de molestarse con su amigo, le regala un tutú blanco. Michael de inmediato se lo pone y comienza a divertir a la audiencia tratando de bailar ballet. En vista de no conseguir que Billy bailara con él o le diera algunas lecciones, Michael se retira para que el joven Elliot pueda interpretar el siguiente performance “Ballet de ensueño, Dream ballet”   
Esta pieza es una de las interpretaciones más complicadas e importantes de la obra. Pues Adrien, empieza primero solo en el escenario a oscuras con una luz sobre su cabeza, mientras él hace girar una silla sobre una de sus cuatro patas; casi de inmediato es acompañado de otro bailarín, de al menos unos 17 años de edad, vestido casi igual que él, con el cabello en un tono similar al suyo, una metáfora de lo que podría ser en unos cuántos años si estudia. Todo lo anterior con el tema del lago de los cisnes, una versión para el show.   
Marinette y Alya observaban maravilladas como Adrien bailaba junto al otro chico con una gracia natural y una fuerza impresionante. Ambos bailarines realizaban ante los espectadores un número de pareja lleno de giros y acrobacias que tenían atrapadas las miradas de todos los espectadores. Para la mitad del número ambos chicos se reunieron en el centro del escenario donde el mayor de los dos comenzó a instalar algo atrás de Adrien. Ambas chicas no comprendían lo que estaba pasando hasta que vieron que su compañero de clases empezó a elevarse en su lugar; lo que había arreglado de su vestuario al parecer fue un cable en un arnés que el rubio llevaba puesto bajo la ropa; ahora este realizaría una especie de danza aérea, una alegoría de la libertad que siente el personaje cada vez que escuchaba la música y comenzaba bailar.   
Las chicas se preguntaban en silencio qué iban a hacer ahora o por qué estaban haciendo eso; no lo comprendían al principio hasta que vieron cómo Adrien era conducido por su compañero en tierra de un lado a otro del escenario mientras él mantenía una firme postura recta para después realizar una postura de ballet; todo con un equilibrio perfecto y sorprendente. Después todos los espectadores junto a nuestras amigas observaron con sorpresa que el chico es puesto a girar y es elevado a gran altura sin dejar de dar vueltas. El público estalló en aplausos al ver la concentración y fuerza del chico, luego desciende al escenario, su compañero le ayuda a deshacerse del cable, solo tiene segundos para recuperarse y continuar con la danza en total control de su cuerpo y escenario; no hay muestras de mareo, no hay errores; el chico no trastabilla ni parece afectado por lo anterior, al contrario, el ballet continua, ambos bailan, giran y posan mostrando ambas hermosas siluetas masculinas.   
Al final del número, ambos personajes deben despedirse uno del otro con un saludo sencillo de cabeza, para después girar y girar en direcciones contrarias; el chico que representa a Billy de mayor edad se pierde en la oscuridad de la parte trasera del escenario, ha terminado su participación. El menor y nuestro protagonista, termina de girar en una postura perfecta frente a su padre; quien está de pie frente al chico y al parecer había visto todo el baile de su hijo; quizás fue él quien se imaginó al segundo joven; quizás es lo que podría llegar a ser si tan solo...  
Todos los espectadores aplauden con fuerza y las chicas no se quedan atrás. Ambas están maravilladas al igual que el padre del personaje principal, quien no puede decirle nada más que ordenarle que vaya a casa; ahora que está solo en la calle, el señor Elliot decide dejar su orgullo de lado y consultar a la maestra Margot en su casa, pues deseaba saber si aún no era tarde para mandar a su hijo a Londres. Al parecer el futuro le deparaba otra cosa al niño.   
La maestra le dice que aún se puede ir a una audición, incluso le ofrece su ayuda económica, pero es rechazada, el señor Elliot quiere corregir su error, y la única manera en la que puede hacerlo es volviendo al trabajo; sus amigos y Tony, su primogénito tratan de disuadirlo, el tema musical entre ambos personajes se llama “Él podría ser una estrella, he could be a star” el padre de ambos desea llevar al niño a Londres, sabe que tiene potencial para triunfar fuera de la mina y el pueblo. Tony y sus compañeros logran convencerlo de hacerlo todos juntos.   
Los amigos de nuestros protagonistas cumplen su palabra y además de brindar todo su apoyo, dan también todos sus ahorros, pero no es suficiente para el viaje; uno de los mineros que han trabajado mientras los demás están en huelga, un esquirol, aparece con varios billetes que recolectó de sus otros compañeros; también quieren ayudar a pesar del obvio rechazo por parte de Tony, pero al final acepta y Billy junto a su papá van a la audición. Ya en la audición todo parece salir mal para el chico. La cinta con su música se daña, los nervios se están comiendo a Billy porque siente que echó a perder su oportunidad y por consiguiente el dinero de todos sus conocidos, por lo que se pelea con un compañero y es llamado a una especie de entrevista frente a la directiva y maestros del instituto, mismos que no se ven, sólo se escuchan sus voces; en el escenario sólo hay dos sillas y Billy con su padre se sientan en ellas.   
Luego de aclarar algunas reglas de la escuela y hacer varias preguntas al señor Elliot sobre si él también gusta del ballet y si la familia apoyaría a su niño de ser aceptado en la institución, la respuesta absoluta del padre fue sí; una de las maestras pregunta a Billy ¿Qué es lo que siente al bailar? Pie para una de las canciones icónicas de la obra y por supuesto otro número de baile. Esta nueva canción interpretada sólo por Adrien inicia explicando lo que su personaje siente al bailar, pero la letra también le recuerda al modelo, el sentimiento que experimenta cada vez que se transforma en Chat Noir. El tema se llama “Electricidad, electricity” y la letra dice… —“En realidad no puedo explicarlo, no tengo las palabras, es un sentimiento incontrolable. Supongo que es como olvidar, dejar de lado quién eres y al mismo tiempo algo te hace integral. Es como si una música te tocara al oído, escucho y escucho y luego desaparezco. Y luego siento un cambio, como un fuego en las entrañas, algo que me hace estallar, imposible de ocultar. Y de repente vuelo, vuelo como un ave, como la electricidad, electricidad, chispas dentro de mí y soy libre, soy libre.” — después de esta parte, sigue una pieza musical donde el chico se luce como bailarín y acróbata.   
¬¬¬¬¬Marinette y Alya junto al resto de los espectadores observaban absortas cada movimiento del joven artista; el performance contaba con pasos de ballet y varias acrobacias. Adrien se movía de un lado al otro del escenario con tal control y garbo, que era difícil no prestarle atención, ya casi para terminar el número debía parar y repetir parte de la letra de la canción y volver a realizar otra parte de ballet. A pesar de lo exigente que era esta pieza musical, de lo agotado que pudiera terminar al final; Adrien conseguía terminarla con el mismo sentimiento de satisfacción y regocijo con la que iniciaba. Al final de la escena, el chico bastante apenado por su confesión sale corriendo para luego ser seguido por un padre orgulloso de él. Obviamente el auditorio volvió a estallar en aplausos dirigidos al niño.  
Sin que lo quisieran las chicas, la obra ya estaba llegando a su fin. Los mineros en la cooperativa ya no se ven tan contentos como al principio, los avances de la huelga no son prometedores y es un secreto a voces que van a perder. Más de uno de los adultos pregunta al chico si ya recibió respuesta de la escuela y al fin este puede decir que sí, la carta llega a su casa y es aceptado en el real colegio de Londres.   
Billy debe prepararse para irse del pueblo, a pesar del miedo que tiene de hacerlo, agradece a su maestra todo lo que hizo por él y junto a su padre prepara la maleta para el viaje, mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se preparan para volver al trabajo y cantan “Una vez fuimos reyes, Once we were kings” la huelga terminó, los trabajadores perdieron y deben volver a bajar a las minas por el tiempo que duren abiertas. Luego de las despedidas, los adultos se reúnen en un punto atrás del escenario y bajan con la luz de sus cascos encendidos en medio de la oscuridad del lugar, mientras bajan se escucha el ruido de un viejo ascensor, algo impactante para nuestras amigas, pues realmente les daba la impresión de estar en una vieja cantera. Ahora que el niño se ha quedado solo en el escenario, le llama la voz de su madre.   
La figura de su madre reaparece para despedirse de él, pues ambos saben que ya no se verán más; Billy dice haberle escrito una carta, una respuesta a la misiva que ella le dejó. Una vez más Adrien debe cantarle a esta mujer como si fuera realmente su mamá. Bien sabe que no lo es, pero la letra de la canción, una versión de “La carta, the letter” en la cual es Billy quién le dice que está orgulloso de haberla conocido y de que ella fuera su madre. La voz de Adrien vuelve a escucharse quebrada; daría lo que fuera por poder decírselo cara a cara; quizás si la viera de nuevo no tendría voz para siquiera poder decirle “Mamá.”  
Ya sin nadie más en el escenario, Adrien comienza a caminar rumbo a la orilla y a bajar al área de butacas con su maleta; era hora de irse. Como con el primer actor que vieron nuestras amigas, una luz, al igual que las miradas de todos los espectadores, comienzan a seguir al chico por en medio de los dos bloques de asientos, cuando en el escenario llega Michael en su bicicleta y le grita “¡Oi, dancing boy!” Billy deja su equipaje a medio pasillo y vuelve al escenario para despedirse de su mejor amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Marinette estaba boquiabierta y sin nada de color en todo su rostro. 

— Nos vemos Michael — le dice para luego retirarse. 

— Sí, nos vemos Billy. — responde el chico mirando al punto en el que su amigo desapareció, acompañado de los últimos acordes de la música y las luces apagándose a la vez que el telón iba cayendo. La obra había terminado. 

Los gritos, silbidos y aplausos llenos de júbilo de toda la audiencia resonaban con fuerza en todas direcciones dentro del auditorio. El público estaba más que satisfecho, el telón se abrió de nuevo para dejar ver a dos de los actores principales, al padre del pequeño Billy y a su querida maestra Margot, quienes se abrazaron con cariño y felicitaron sin palabras por un excelente trabajo. Luego ambos llamaron al resto del elenco para acompañarlos y recibir su merecida ovación. Así el escenario se fue llenando de grandes bailarines y cantantes, los cuales en grupo llamaron a la estrella del show; Adrien llegó corriendo por el pasillo entre butacas y subió al escenario para todos juntos ser cubiertos de aplausos y ovaciones; después sus mismos compañeros mandaron al rubio jovencito al frente para ser felicitado y aclamado como lo merecía. Individualmente, todos los espectadores, desde la parte inferior, la luneta, los tres pisos del teatro y palcos; todos estaban de pie aclamándole. Adrien no paraba de sonreír.  
El niño de ojos esmeraldas no cabía en sí de satisfacción al ver que el público había disfrutado de su actuación, todos los espectadores estaban de pie aplaudiéndole y engrandeciendo su trabajo, incluso sus compañeros atrás de él le aplaudían; sus dos amigas de la escuela de entre todos saltaban en sus lugares y gritaban tratando de hacerse notar, y lo consiguieron. Adrien pudo ver que en el área donde debían estar sus asientos, había dos chicas de cabellos oscuros saltando y moviendo las manos para llamar su atención. Las personas de pie alrededor de las niñas y las brillantes luces sobre Adrien le impedían verlas con más detalles. Dos chicas de cabellos oscuros, dos chicas de cabellos oscuros se repetía mentalmente, una de ellas debe ser…   
Adrien no pudo continuar de pie en ese lugar y mucho menos acercarse a la orilla del escenario para verlas mejor, pues aún faltaba un performance más para despedirse por completo de los espectadores. “El final, the finale” un número de tap donde todos los actores siguen una coreografía para poder presentarse individualmente a la audiencia. Encabezados por Adrien, quien pone los pasos al principio y el enorme grupo de actores va siguiéndolo, poco a poco van pasando al frente cada uno de ellos, incluso el rubio modelo les señala ante el público a modo de presentación para que también reciban su merecido reconocimiento.   
La camaradería dentro del grupo teatral se podía apreciar fácilmente al ver cómo cada actor en la parte final del baile pasaba a chocar las manos a modo de saludo al niño de ojos esmeraldas. Acompañados de una versión del tema “Exprésate,” para que la audiencia se lleve este último mensaje; siempre debes ser tú mismo, todos somos diferentes por naturaleza y el mundo ya es difícil, no necesitas que se ponga peor, exprésate y sé individual. Al final del tema todos se reúnen al centro, las chicas al frente, los hombres atrás para elevar a Adrien sobre sus cabezas y todos señalarlo con una mano extendida hacía él.  
Los aplausos explotan con fuerza de nuevo, los espectadores se ponen de pie nuevamente. Han llegado al final definitivo de la obra, el telón cae para no volver a levantarse más; ya no habrá más salidas de los actores, no habrá nadie para saludarles. Las luces se encienden y los presentes pueden comenzar a retirarse acompañados por unos pocos acordes de la canción “Electricidad” mismos que no duraron más allá de un par de minutos. El lugar se quedó en silencio; es hora de irse a casa. 

— ¡Por todos los cielos Marinette, este show estuvo increíble! ¡¡Adrien estuvo indescriptible!!

— ¡Fue fantástico ¿Verdad?! la obra es estupenda y ¡Adrien estuvo maravilloso! Los actores son muy buenos ¡Y Adrien estuvo sorprendente!— hablaba casi sin respirar. — La música no me la podré sacar de la cabeza ¡¡Y Adrien estuvo extraordinario!!— gritaba con las manos cubriendo sus mejillas, Alya no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de su amiga. 

— ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! ¡Las canciones y el baile son excelentes! Ahora comprendo porqué Nino no dejaba de tararear los temas de la obra ¡Creo que tampoco podré sacarlas de mi cabeza por mucho tiempo! 

— ¡También yo! — ambas reían divertidas.

— Adrien estuvo impresionante, la obra es fabulosa, cada actor está fantástico — enumeraba Alya. — ¡No puedo creer que pude estar aquí viéndola contigo!— Marinette sonreía igual de satisfecha. — No sé quién es exactamente ese amigo tuyo “Cha”, pero definitivamente quiero agradecerle por el boleto que me tocó — el que su curiosa compañera volviera a tocar el tema de cómo consiguió los boletos, no consiguió que la alegría escapara del rostro de la repostera. 

— Yo me encargo de darle las gracias por ambas, no te preocupes — le aseguraba la pelinegra, para luego ponerse toda roja ante la mirada insinuante de la bloguera. — ¡¡No como te lo estás imaginando!! ¡Pervertida!

— ¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!! ¡Está bien amiga, está bien! Si tú lo dices — continuaba riendo para luego escuchar que unas cinco chicas sentadas a dos filas atrás de ellas gritaban.

— ¡Vamos rápido, vamos! 

— ¡Sí!

— ¿A dónde irán con tanta prisa?— Marinette comprendió lo que estaban hablando y con fuerza gritó. 

— ¡¡Es verdaaaaad!!— exclamó casi aterrada. — ¡Los actores salen por la parte trasera del teatro para saludar a los espectadores! ¡¡DEBEMOS IRNOS RÁPIDOOOO!!— Alya no preguntó de momento cómo es que sabía este dato tan importante, pues debían correr para encontrar un excelente lugar. 

— ¡Pero primero debo pasar por mi cámara a vestuario! ¡¿Y no vamos a ir a comprar un suvenir?!— era verdad, no lo habían hecho al principio por estar preguntando quién haría la obra.

— ¡¡AAAAAYYYYY NOOOOO!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEER!! ¡¡Sí no vamos primero a la tienda todo lo que tengan de Adrien se acabará!!— era obvio a dónde irían primero.

Mientras las chicas llevaban a cabo sus planes, atrás del escenario la historia era otra. Luego de felicitarse entre ellos y agradecer el esfuerzo puesto en el show; los miembros del elenco comenzaron a dispersarse rumbo a sus respectivos camerinos para cambiarse de ropa. Después de agradecer y ser felicitado, Adrien fue a su camarín a descansar sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de esas dos chicas ¿Sería una de ellas su compañera de misiones o sólo quería que una de ellas lo fuera? Porque bien podría haberse equivocado de lugares, podría haber estado más abajo o a un lado… ¡Cielos! Ya no quería pensar en ello.  
Ya que estaba en su camerino, debía bañarse y prepararse para lo siguiente que se le haya ocurrido a su padre que debían hacer; además de ir más tarde a patrullar la ciudad y… ¿Le habrá gustado la obra? Volvían estas preguntas a su cabeza ¿Habrá disfrutado de su presentación?

— ¡Estuviste extraordinario!— le expresaba Nath con total sinceridad a un joven que con las fuerzas que le quedaban llegaba a recostarse al diván del cuarto. 

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?— el chico apenas dijo sí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. — De acuerdo. — el chico fue a una puerta del tocador y con su propia llave la abrió para sacar una botella de agua; Nathaniel era muy estricto con todo lo que fuera a parar a las manos de Adrien, incluso revisó que estuviera bien cerrada la bebida que tenía guardada. — Aquí tienes. — se la entregó con cuidado en la mano.

— Gracias.

— Prepararé el baño. — anunció animado.

— No es necesario, yo puedo… — el pelirrojo no hizo caso y entró a mediar el agua caliente. — Gracias — el rubio comenzó a ponerse de pie para no enfriarse de golpe o tendría calambres en las piernas, apenas iba a dar un paso rumbo al baño, cuando se abrió la puerta de su camerino. Era Nathalie junto a dos empleados de la florería del teatro. 

— Felicidades por una excelente función — expresó con su habitual frialdad. 

— Gracias — el chico vio los arreglos florales y peluches que traían los ayudantes.

— En un momento traerán los que faltan — esta noticia no sorprendió al niño, pues cada noche de función era lo mismo, su camerino se llenaba de regalos y de esplendidos arreglos florales que despedían deliciosas fragancias. 

— Por favor lleven todo a mi habitación — la asistente acató la orden con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. 

— Ahora termina de prepararte, irás con tu padre a cenar al hotel Le Grand Paris con los invitados del alcalde y los del señor Agreste — esto extrañó al niño.

— ¿Papá tiene invitados? ¿Quiénes? 

— Son dos productores americanos que conoció en el intermedio de la obra; han hecho un extraordinario trato para ti — Adrien no parecía tan emocionado mientras leía las tarjetas de los arreglos florales, pues sabía lo que esta noticia significaba en realidad; más trabajo para él.

— Excelente — respondió sin mucho ánimo, cosa que no importó a Nathalie. — Me pregunto si alguna vez tendré vacaciones.

— Termina pronto tú aseo — obvio que lo anterior no importó a la asistente, ya que era una observación muchas veces antes ya abordadas por el chico y obviamente no atendida. — No debemos hacer esperar a tú padre y a los invitados del alcalde — señaló Nathalie para luego retirarse y darle su espacio. 

— ¡¿Acaso no te pueden dejar en paz un momento?!— asombrado, Adrien dirigió su mirada al cuarto de baño, donde Nathaniel estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, claramente molesto con lo que acababa de pasar. — Digo… ¡Diste una función esta noche! ¡No fue cualquier cosa, estuviste bailando por horas! Yo… — agregó ya sin tanto valor al ver que Adrien lo observaba atentamente. — Yo, creo que…deberían dejarte, descansar — finalizó con una vocecita muy parecida a la de un ratón, una pequeña criatura que haría lo que fuera por estar escondido dentro de su zona de confort y no bajo el bello reflector de los ojos esmeralda del chico de sus sueños. 

— Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero… — respondió el rubio sin dejar de verlo. — Gracias por el apoyo — finalizó levemente sonrojado. Nath sonrió embobado. 

— Sí…yo… — el chico no sabía qué hacer o qué más decir, en especial al ver que Adrien se acercaba a él y se quedaba de pie frente a este. — Yo… — ambos guardaron un momento de silencio, ninguno decía nada, hasta que.

— Nath...

— ¿Sí?

— Quisiera… — el rubio modelo seguía de pie frente a él; la cara del chico estaba encendida en llamas. 

— ¿Sí…?— el sonido del agua y el vapor que salía del baño trajeron entendimiento al pobre pelirrojo. — Eh… ¡Ah, Sí! ¡Ya! ¡El baño! ¡El baño ya está listo! — señaló nervioso el interior del pequeño cuarto, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar al joven actor. 

— Gracias — dijo con una leve sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta. 

— Si, si necesitas, algo más…yo…

— ¡Te avisaré!— gritó desde el interior del baño. 

— ¡Sí…! Sí…claro, avísame — el pobre pelirrojo estaba más que sonrojado, sentía todo su ser arder ante las locuras que estaba viviendo, ya que ¡Estar ahí con él era una completa locura! Gritaba en su interior, tan cerca y tan lejos, suspiró anhelante — ¡Aahh! Si tan sólo pudiera…— no solo sus mejillas, todo su rostro se encendió en un color rojo intenso. — ¡Cielosss!

— Ese niño está loquito por ti — revelaba Plagg a su protegido dentro del baño. 

— ¿Cuál?— el pequeño kwami se giró a ver al modelo dentro de la regadera, el cual sacaba el anillo del gato negro del pequeño escondite dentro de su vestuario y lo colocaba en su lugar. 

— ¿Bromeas, verdad?— Adrien levantó la vista hacía su dirección. — ¡¡El pelirrojo!!— el modelo lo vio asombrado. — ¡¿No lo has notado?!

— Le gusta Chat Noir.

— Pero también le gustas tú — el rubio no supo qué contestar, no estaba seguro si su pequeño gatito estaba siendo sincero con él o sólo quería molestarlo.

Por otro lado, mientras nuestros personajes favoritos se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos; la señora Williams y su hijo entablaban una fuerte discusión con los productores que habían invitado a la obra. Los tres adultos y el chico que no dejaba de meterse en la plática e interrumpir cuando le viniera en gana, trataban asuntos de gran importancia para los primeros. 

— ¡Esto es inaceptable!— reclamaba la mujer. — ¡Ustedes vinieron a ver a mi hijo! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡No me pueden salir ahora con que están interesados en el mocoso de Agreste!

— Nosotros no teníamos ninguna obligación para con su hijo, aceptamos su invitación y eso es todo; jamás quedamos en nada — señaló Unkrich conteniendo su obvio disgusto ante la cólera de la señora Williams. — Ya lo habíamos visto en su vídeo y le dijimos que no era lo que buscábamos; y aun así accedimos a venir al teatro a verlo, sólo porque usted insistió. 

— No es nuestra culpa que su hijo no haya protagonizado la obra esta noche y que el joven Agreste se ganara el papel con su interpretación — agregó la productora Anderson, empeorando todo con esta noticia.

— ¡¿SE GANÓ EL PAPEL?!— gritó Barnett furioso. — ¡¡ ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS FUE QUE ESE IMBÉCIL SE GANÓ MÍ PAPEL?!!

— Para empezar — tomó la palabra Anderson. — Y a diferencia tuya, él sí nos conmovió con su actuación. 

— ¡¿Solo por lloriquear en el escenario como una marica bastó para que le dieran mí…?! 

— ¡Por su interpretación, su talento y su voz!— agregó Unkrich. — Y si agregamos también su físico, te aseguro que habrá más que un solo papel garantizado en nuestras empresas. — madre e hijo iban a protestar, cuando.

— ¡Y en segunda!— retomó Anderson el conteo. — Ahora que te conozco en persona ¡Jamás! en la vida te daría trabajo.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo con ella — le apoyó el director; tanto el chico como su madre enmudecieron. — Así que, si nos disculpan — dijo el director. — Debemos retirarnos, tenemos una invitación a cenar con el padre de “Miguel” para cerrar por completo su contrato. 

— Con su permiso — y sin dar ni un segundo a la réplica de la madre e hijo, ambos extranjeros se retiraron para reunirse con el grupo que viajaría al Le Grand Paris. 

Y así de rápido pasó todo, la gran oportunidad buscada por la señora Williams para que su hijo trabajara con una enorme y exitosa empresa como lo eran Disney Pixar había desaparecido y quizás jamás se volvería a presentar la posibilidad de obtener cualquier pequeña parte en alguna de sus próximas grandes producciones por la terrible educación inculcada al muchacho, era eso o…

— ¡¡ESTO ES CULPA DE ADRIEN AGRESTE!!— gritó encolerizado Barnett. — ¡¡ESE MALDITO SE HA QUEDADO CON TODO LO QUE ES MÍO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA OBRA!!— lejos de corregir a su hijo, Margaret agregó.

— Tienes razón ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA! ¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME ROBEN LO QUE ES MÍO!!— y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, dos pequeñas mariposas negras volaban directo hacía ellos. 

Fin del capítulo 5.

Datos extra. 

Así es, cuando se iniciaba este fic o este capítulo, la película de Coco estaba en su apogeo, admito que no tenía mucho interés en la película, pero mi hermana nos llevó a verla y me encantó; una vez puso un video de los temas musicales de la película en varios idiomas y uno obvio fue el francés; de ahí se me vino la idea de poner a Adrien en el doblaje de la película, digo… ¿Y por qué no? el chico sabe cantar, habla idiomas y actúa, es obvio que también el doblaje para empresas grandes debe estar en su experiencia de trabajo. Así nació toda la trama.  
¿Saben Plagg y Tikki que evolucionan después de un año y 234 días? Admito que es algo que no he abordado en los capítulos anteriores porque no lo tenía bien estructurado hasta ahora, así que algo se me ocurrirá.   
La obra de Billy Elliot es excelente y les recomiendo verla, yo la vi con mi hermana online y hasta compramos el DVD, la obra es con el niño Hanna Elliot, en caso de que deseen verla también. En youtube están la mayoría de los números musicales si desean verlos.   
Alya habla de ganar un Oscar con sus actuaciones en el zoológico, es obvio que la chica no sabe nada de teatro, pues se ganan Tonys, no Oscars.   
Y sobre lo ocurrido a Marinette en la escuela y el metro; es lamentablemente un mal de nuestros tiempos modernos. Hay un programa llamado “Internet arruinó mi vida” donde varias personas cuentan sus malas experiencias vividas en internet por una foto que utilizaron para meme o por un video. Ahí los internautas les deseaban la muerte o les amenazaban de muerte sólo por un comentario inapropiado; una verdadera locura. Incluso en el capítulo de “Problemática” Marinette dice que se burlarán de ella en internet por sus muchas fotos de Adrien. Así que, no crean que es algo en contra de ella.


End file.
